The Loud House: Otro de los chicos
by Ozjim11
Summary: Lincoln Loud ahora esta atrapado en una realidad distinta, una donde tiene diez hermanos en lugar de diez hermanas. Pero mientras mas tiempo pasa en ese lugar, mas empieza a considerarlo su vardadero hogar. Ahora, Lincoln debe encontrar la forma de volver a casa y de paso, mejorar un poco la vida de sus hermanos en aquélla realidad. Basado en el capitulo "One of the boys"
1. El chico sin un plan

Aquél momento, aquél momento lo cambio todo, en el ultimo segundo toda oportunidad de volver se había perdido.

\- Tan solo falto poco, pude regresar a mí hogar, pude volver con mis hermanas, con mí verdadera família... pero ahora estoy atrapado aquí y todo por ser un torpe egoísta.

Ahora... jamás regresare a casa.

Asi comienza mí historia.

Lincoln Loud, el chico con un plan, al menos así se consideraba, ahora, el niño solo era otro de los chicos.

Después de haber deseado tener 10 hermanos en lugar de 10 hermanas el muchacho pensó que su vida seria mas sencilla... Y de hecho lo fue, por casi un día, pero lo fue.

El jamas considero que tener hermanos seria mucho mas complicado, si vivir el la casa loud llena de chicas era difícil, el vivir aquí era imposible.

Por desgracia, era muy tarde, ahora él estaba atrapado ahí sin oportunidad de regresar a su verdadero hogar.

\- Esta vez arruine todo, soy un idiota - decia el peli blanco, el cual se encontraba recostado en el piso, justo enfrente de lo que solia ser su habitación.

\- Lamentándome no lograre nada, tengo que buscar la forma de volver cueste lo que cueste. - en ese momento, el niño tuvo una gran idea

\- Ya se, seguro que Levi puede ayudarme.

El chico, sin perder tiempo corrió a la habitación de sus hermanos Levi y Leon. Si Lisa había podido crear un aparato para viajar por dimensiones, por ende, Levi podría también o en el menor de los casos reparar el reloj, pero para su mala suerte, la habitación estaba vacía.

\- No puede ser, debo buscarlo, el es el único que me puede ayudar - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que lo llamaba desde la planta baja de la casa Loud.

\- Lincoln, baja un momento por favor- se escuchaba la voz de su madre.

\- Bajo en un momento mamá - resignado y sin nada mas que hacer, por ahora, Lincoln acudió al llamado de su madre, no podia levantar sospechas por el momento, asi que por su bien, tenia qué mantener un perfil bajo cerca de sus padres.

\- ¿que sucede mamá ?

\- Lincoln, necesito de tu ayuda. Es muy importante - decia la señora Loud mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

\- ehhh claro, ¿que es lo que necesitas?

\- Necesito que lleves a Leif y Lexx al parque por unos momentos.

\- wow, wow, wow, ¿que? ¿Pero por que yo? ¿Por que no los lleva Loki o Loni? - decía el joven un poco molesto, ya tenia suficientes problemas y otros dos no eran necesarios.

\- Ellos ya se fueron, tenían entradas para un partido de baloncesto y ahora no hay nadie que cuide a los gemelos.

\- un momento, se fueron... Y me dejaron solo.

\- Dijeron que estabas dormido

\- Torpes - susurro el chico sumamente molestó.

\- ¿Que dijiste? - pregunto la señora Loud.

\- No, no dije nada ¿Y por que Leif y Lexx no fueron con ellos?

\- Lincoln, sabes que ellos ya no tienen permitido el acceso al estadio desde el incidente del hotdog, el dedo de espuma y el cabeza de globo.

\- ¿el que?

\- Olvidalo, me da miedo incluso recordarlo, anda Lincoln, solo sera un momento, mientras voy a una entrevista de trabajo, tu padre y yo regresaremos después, ademas te hará bien tomar un poco de aire fresco.

\- Éso no me convence mamá.

\- Lincoln, ellos son tus hermanos menores y seria bueno que pasaras mas tiempo con ellos. - esa ultima frase golpeo al chico justo donde mas le dolía... Su moral de hermano mayor.

\- ahhhhhhh Okey, lo haré, pero solo por una hora.

\- tres.

\- dos.

\- de acuerdo.

La señora Loud salio de la cocina, no sin antes de besar a su hijo en la frente.

Después de esa extraña conversación, Lincoln se sentía mas tranquilo, al parecer lo único que había cambiado en este mundo eran sus hermanos ya que su madre parecía la misma mujer de siempre, graciosa y comprensible, sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sus hermanas prácticamente no existían.

Resignado ante la petición de su madre, Lincoln llevo a sus dos hermanos menores al parque.

\- No sé que me molesta mas, que no podre regresar hoy a mi hogar o que esos torpes no me invitaran al juego para librarme de esto - pensaba en voz alta el chico Loud.

\- ¿con quién hablas? Aquí no hay nadie - decía Leif, sumamente confundido por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

\- Solo es algo que hago de vez en cuando para... Y eso que te importa, ve a ensuciarte de lodo o algo así. - grito Lincoln algo desesperado.

\- Vayaaaa, pero que cascarrabias - decia Lexx en un tono burlón.

\- tu también, ve a jugar por allá y dejame solo, no quiero que me molesten.

Lincoln estaba furioso, era obvio que había sido grosero con los gemelos pero a diferencia de Lola y Lana, ellos eran mas indiferentes a sus eran unos mocosos maleducados, pero debia admitir algo, verlos pelear le hizo recordar a sus hermanas, sus gemelas, que aunque eran muy traviesas, el las amaba de esa menera, ellas eran sus gemelas traviesas y en esos momentos el habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de poder abrazarlas.

Después de un rato, Leif empezó a jalonear el brazo de Lincoln quien se había quedado dormido.

\- Linc, despierta

\- ehhh, rayos, esto no me pasaba desde lo de Lily - decia el chico algo adormilado.

\- ¿Lily?

\- olvidalo, ¿que sucede?

\- Tenemos hambre.

\- ¿por que no comen insectos o algo asi? - decia en forma sarcástica el mayor.

\- seremos asquerosos y sucios, pero tenemos limites también, no somos unos animales.

\- ¿ya te viste en un espejo? - decia Lincoln quien no contuvo su risa, el niño estaba cubierto de lodo hasta los dientes.

\- esto no prueba nada - decian el niño un poco indignado.

\- Tranquilo, perdon por burlarme - decia el mayor mientras se reia un poco, pero eso solo sorprendio y confundio al niño.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que lo lamento, no debi burlarme ¿que acaso no has escuchado la palabra "perdon"?.

\- ¿De ti? Jamas.

Eso ultimo dejo perplejo a Lincoln, pero decidio no prestar atención a eso.

\- okey, regresemos a casa

Ya de regreso en la casa Loud, ninguno de los otro había vuelto aun, así que decidió tener un poco de tiempo para el después de alimentar a sus hermanos

\- listo, huevos a la diabla como les gusta a las geme... Digo, los gemelos

\- wow como lo supiste - decían ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- de que hablan? Siempre se los cocino asi

\- ¿tu de que hablas? Jamas nos habías cocinado

\- ¿ enserio?

\- genial, esto esta delicioso.

\- bueno, si no les molesta, iré por un poco de entretenimiento literario.

Sin mas en que pensar, Lincoln tomo el primer cómic que encontró, se deshizo de su camisa y pantalones y se recostó en el sofá a leer un poco las aventuras de ace savy. Por suerte esto tampoco había cambiado, eso lo alegro un poco.

\- Linc, ¿que haces? Decia Lexx mientras miraba a Lincoln

\- planeo dominar el mundo con latas y un clip

\- ¿enserio? - decían ambos gemelos con estrellas en los ojos

\- claro que no, estoy leyendo cómics

\- ¿en ropa interior?

\- es cómodo para mí, ¿acaso les molestan los germenes de trasero?

\- bueno, yo los leo en ropa interior solo en mi cuarto

\- yo los leo con calcetines - afirmaba Leif

\- ¿y eso que?

\- solo con los calcetines puestos ( ¬¬) )

\- okey, ¿por que estoy hablando de esto con ustedes?

\- por que eres nuestro hermano mayor favorito

\- ¿desde cuando?

\- desde que nos diste esa deliciosa comida

\- Como sea, ya es tarde, le prometí a mama que los cuidaría, así que tomen un baño y a dormir

\- ¿un baño?

\- Vamos, lo entenderia de Leif, ¿pero de ti Lexx?

Ambos solo se dieron la vuelta dando le la espalda a Lincoln.

\- No puedes obligarnos, no eres nuestro jefe.

En ese momento recordó un método que si bien jamas fallo con las gemelas, no sabia si funcionaria con ellos:

Psicología inversa.

\- Ohh ya veo, descuiden los entiendo

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Tranquilos, no le diré a nadie que le tienen miedo al baño

\- ¿QUE?

\- Gallinas - Lincoln empezó a cacarear lo cual hizo enfadar a , pero lo que seguía no se comparaba a lo anterior.

\- No me digan que son unas niñitas

\- ¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?

\- jajajaja, ya se como las llamaré...

Lana y Lola

Aquel ultimo comentario fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, ambos miraron furiosos a Lincoln y acto seguido gritaron al unisono.

\- Ya veras de lo que somos capases Lincoln Loud- los chicos subieron corriendo al baño y después de media hora aparecieron totalmente limpios y con su ropa para dormir.

\- Lo ven, no fue difícil ¿o si?

En ese momento regresaban a casa el resto de hermanos Loud

\- Vaya, parece que la pasaste terrible Linc - decia Loki.

\- Ustedes son unos traidores - decia Lincoln molesto

\- ¿De que te quejas hermano?, ¿que acaso no eres el hombre con un plan?

Lincoln se dio cuenta de que no podia razonar con ellos mas que de una sola forma...

\- Muy bien, les tengo que contar algo, es algo dificil de entender.

Solo los 4 mayores le prestaban atención, el resto solo se dedicaba a jugar o golpearse los unos a los otros, tipico de ellos.

\- yo no pertenezco aqui, yo vengo de una lugar diferente, uno donde tengo 10 hermanas y no 10 hermanos, pero ahora no se como regresar.

...

Había un silencio sumamente profundo, un silencio que fue roto por una serie de risas y burlas masivas

\- jajajaja, que tonterias dices

\- tanta televisión ya te pudrio el cerebro

\- eso es lo mas ridiculo que he escuchado en mi vida

\- buena esa hermano, muy buena jajajaja

El resto dejo lo que hacía para burlarse de el, a excepción de cierto par de gemelos que lo veian confundidos.

\- sabia que no me iban a creer, ya que todos ustedes son unos completos idiotas. Un momento, ¿donde esta Levi?

\- esta en su viaje de estudio, pero dime pequeña pulga ¿a quienes llamaste idiotas?

Decir que despues de eso lincoln pudo tener una noche tranquila estaba erroneo.

La golpiza que habia recibido por parte de su familia superaba cualquiera que hubiera sufrido en su verdadero hogar.

Decidio pasar la noche en lo que segun el era su habitación, un armario de blancos en ese lugar.

Habia perdido su habitación, su dignidad y lo mas importante, habia perdido a su verdadera familia.

\- ¿Lincoln? - decian Lexx y Leif mientras abrian la puerta.

\- ¿que quieren?

\- Solo queremos saber si te gustaria quedarte con nosotros

\- ¿por que?

\- pues por que estas durmiendo en el armario y por que... Bueno, quizas no estes tan loco.

\- ¿ustedes me creen?

\- la verdad es qué te has estado comportando muy diferente a cómo de costumbre y además eres nuestro hermano mayor.

\- wow, no se que decir

\- no digas nada, vamos a nuestra habitación, puedes dormir el mi coche si quieres.

\- de que hablas Lexx, con mis animales estara mejor

Y asi empezo otra pelea entre los gemelos, Lincoln, que solo se limito a observar, se sintio feliz de ver que muy en el fondo los gemelos eran buenos, como Lola y Lana.

Y si asi era con ellos, quizas tambien podia haber un lado bueno en el resto de los hermanos Loud.

Por el momento seguia atrapado en esa dimensión, pero ahora tenia dos misiones, encontrar la parte bondadosa de sus hermanos y buscar el modo de volver a su verdaero hogar lo mas rapido posible.

...

Bueno, hasta aqui el primer capitulo de esta historia.

Nos vemos despues amigos ;)


	2. Juegos Musicales

Lincoln decidió pasar la noche en la habitación de sus hermanos gemelos, quienes por razones; aun un poco desconocidas para Lincoln; le creían su historia de dimensiones.

\- Es increíble que ellos de verdad crean mi historia, aunque admitamos lo, si esta algo loca, supongo que ser amable funcionó bastante bien.

Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un balón.

\- ése sin duda es Lynn, estoy seguro.

Lincoln con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertar a sus hermanos decidió ver por la ventana, en efecto era Lynn quien parecía estar practicando baloncesto en la entrada de la cochera.

La curiosidad de Lincoln era lo suficientemente grande como para despertar al pequeño Lexx, quien parecía tener un sueño muy profundo.

\- Hey, psss, Lexx, despierta Lexx- decía Lincoln mientras movía un poco al pequeño niño rubio.

\- ¿que sucede? ¿que hora es?- decía confundido el niño.

\- son las 5 de la mañana

\- ¿y me podrías explicar por que rayos me despiertas a esta hora en sábado? idiota.

\- Lynn esta jugando baloncesto afuera y no sé por que... Espera ¿ acaso me llamaste idiota?

\- yo que sé. Seguro esta molesto por algo. ¿Por que no lo averiguas tu Sherlock?

\- de acuerdo, pero no te molestes

\- entonces no me molestes, buenas noches - acto seguido el pequeño regreso a su sueño profundo.

Lincoln entonces decidió seguir el Consejo de Lexx y salio de la casa para poder hablar con Lynn.

\- Hey, hola Lynn, ¿que haces?

\- ¿acaso no lo ves?- decía con un tono molesto el joven castaño

\- okey, pregunta tonta, ¿por que juegas baloncesto tan temprano?

\- por que quiero

\- esa no es la respuesta que esperaba.

\- ¿y a ti que te importa que juegue baloncesto a esta hora?

\- en primer lugar el sonido de tu balón no me deja dormir, en segundo lugar, solo quiero saber por que estas molesto, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

En ese momento Lynn arrojo el balón directo a la cara de Lincoln, quien casi por suerte, reaccionó a tiempo para poder detener el balón.

\- ¿por que hiciste eso Lynn?

\- por que no te callabas

\- solo quiero ayudarte

\- no necesitó de tu ayuda, por que no te vas a tu "supuesta otra casa" llena de niñas y me dejas en paz.

En ese momento la paciencia de Lincoln se acabo, así que decidió devolverle el balón a su hermano.

\- muy bien ¿quieres jugar así? Entonces juguemos

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- si yo encesto, tú te sientas y me cuentas lo que te pasa, si tú anotas yo prometo dejarte en paz

\- no, si yo anoto... Tú limpiaras el baño.

Lincoln lo dudo por unos segundos, aquel lugar era un asco total, si no lo mataba el estrés un día, seguro moriría solo entrando ahí, pero dejando sus miedos de un lado, el chico solo grito:

\- aceptó.

Y así empezó unos de los juegos de baloncesto mas reñidos que se había vivido en la casa Loud. En momentos, Lynn parecía ser el ganador, pero gracias a todas las veces que Linc jugaba con " su Lynn", el chico de cabello blanco no se quedaba atrás.

\- no juegas mal hermano - decía Lynn con un tono agitado.

\- tu tampoco lo haces mal - decía Lincoln mucho mas agitado

\- de verdad estas fuera de forma, deberías de hacer mas ejercicio.- decía Lynn mientras se burlaba de su hermano menor

\- y tu deberías concentrarte en el balón - Lincoln aprovecho para robarle el balón a Lynn y lanzarlo directo a la canasta.

\- y el ganador es Lincoln Loud - gritaba el chico con aires de triunfo, su emoción era tan grande que no se había dado cuenta que el balón ni siquiera había tocado la canasta, lo que hizo que Lynn lo recuperara.

\- oye torpe, creo que es muy pronto para celebrar.- decía Lynn mientras se burlaba de Lincoln.

\- ohhh rayos.

Lynn había arrojado el balón, haciendo una encestada perfecta, lo cual aseguraba su victoria.

\- y el ganador es Lynn jr. Loud

\- si, ya se, no tienes que gritarlo -decía Lincoln algo molesto.

\- pero fue exactamente lo que hiciste hace 3 minutos

Lincoln solo vio el balón en el piso, acto seguido lo tomo y sé lo devolvió de forma pacifica a Lynn

\- bueno, eso es todo. Buen juego - el chico continuo su camino directo a la entrada de su casa.

\- ¿Linc? ¿A donde vas?

\- pues a empezar a lavar el baño, tengo mucho que hacer, ademas tú ganaste, prometí que te dejaría en paz, justo como querías.

Antes de que el chico entrara a la casa, el joven castaño lo detuvo.

\- de hecho, el trato era que solo limpiaras el baño.

Lincoln, confundido, volteo a ver a su hermano quien solo sonreía.

\- ¿Que tal si jugamos un poco mas? Seria bueno tener a alguien mas con quien practicar y tu eres bastante bueno, aunque no tanto como yo.

Lincoln solo pudo sonreír ante la propuesta de su hermano.

\- Esta vez no te dejare ganar

\- Eso lo veremos, Snowman

Después de 3 horas de baloncesto, ambos chicos terminaron en el piso, agitados y agotados, en especial Lincoln quien prácticamente parecía un zombi.

\- Entonces, de donde tú vienes ¿ soy una chica? - decía Lynn, aun tirado en el piso

Lincoln lo vio por unos segundos antes de responderle. Parecía que por fin empezaba a creer en su pequeña historia.

\- Exactamente

\- Y en tu dimensión ¿que se supone que hago? ¿Jugar con muñecas y ver novelas?

\- de hecho es gracioso, lo único diferente entre "mí Lynn" y tu, es el cabello, ella lo tiene mas largo y quizás también que tu eres un poco mas pesado que ella. Aparte de eso, son prácticamente iguales.

\- ¿de verdad?

\- si, de hecho, ella fue la que me enseño a jugar baloncesto.

\- bueno, eso lo explica

\- jeje. me duele todo mi cuerpo

Ambos chicos aun seguían en el piso, tenían el aspecto de un boxeador después de un campeonato.

Cada vez que Lincoln jugaba cualquier deporte con su hermana Lynn, no podía evitar contenerse.

A pesar de que ella era una chica ruda, el siempre pensaba en su seguridad y por esa razón casi nunca jugaba rudo con ella, aunque de que de verdad lo deseaba.

Pero en esta ocasión vio una oportunidad única, una en la que pudo soltarse un poco. Hubo golpes, algunos mas fuertes que otros, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba jugar de esa manera.

\- oye, Lynn

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- ahora si me dirás por que estabas tan molesto hace un rato.

Lynn solo suspiro y se levanto solo para poder sentarse de una manera mas cómoda.

\- Bueno, ayer, mientras regresábamos del partido, recibí un mensaje.

\- si

\- resulta que debido a mis notas bajas... No podre jugar con mi equipo la final de baloncesto. Mi equipo se entero y me echaron del juego

\- ¿de verdad?

\- si - decía cabizbajo el chico.

\- ¿y no puedes hacer algo para regresar? Algo como un examen de recuperación ¿o algo así?

\- si puedo, pero el examen es en una semana, jamas podría aprender tanto en tan poco tiempo.

\- y ¿por que no le pides ayuda a Levi?

\- ¿No lo sabias? él regresa hasta dentro de 3 semanas, ya sabes, por sus dichoso viajes de estudios.

\- ¿3 semanas? No puede ser - la cara de Lincoln cambio por completo, tendría que esperar 3 semanas para poder volver a su hogar. De un momento a otro sus ánimos se desvanecieron.

\- oye Lincoln, ¿estas bien?

\- si, no te preocupes. - era obvio que no estaba bien, pero su hermano ya tenia muchos problemas y no había necesidad de darle otro. En ese precisó momento, Lincoln tuvo una idea, bastante descabellada, pero podría funcionar.

\- ¿Que tal si te ayudo a estudiar? Después de todo, somos hermanos.

\- vaya, eso fue tan cursi

\- ¿quieres mi ayuda, si o no?

\- Esta bien, pero aun así deberás limpiar el baño.

\- ohhhh por favor

\- Tú aceptaste, así que no hay de otra.

Los chicos entraron de nuevo a la casa y Lincoln estaba listo para cumplir su apuesta.

Al abrir la puerta de aquel baño solo se podía percibir un espantoso olor, miles de asquerosidades y cosas innombrables.

\- Lynn, por favor no me obligues a entrar en ese infierno - decía de rodillas el chico de pelo blanco.

\- Lo siento hermano, una apuesta es una apuesta.

\- muy bien, dile a mamá y a papá que los quiero.

\- Adiós Snowman, fue un gusto conocerte, yo regresare a dormir...

\- Ahhhh no, tu iras a otro lugar, eso si quieres aprobar el examen

\- ¿y a donde tengo que ir?

...

Después de una hora, aquel lugar asqueroso se había convertido en el cuarto mas limpio de toda la casa, prácticamente estaba irreconocible.

Lincoln aprovecho el momento para poder tomar un baño, al terminar, regreso a su cuarto para poder vestirse pero lo único que había eran rollos de papel entre otras cosas de uso domestico.

Su único oasis en las arenas de la casa Loud era ahora un simple armario de blancos.

\- seguro piensan que me lo merezco, y estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, si tan solo no hubiera utilizado el aparato de Lisa ahora estaría en mi cuarto, con bum bum... Y mis hermanas.

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte grito...

¡Estúpidas Letras!

Lincoln sin dudarlo entro a su habitación compartida, tomo su ropa y se dirigió al origen de aquel furioso grito.

\- ¿Que pasa aquí?- decía Lincoln asustado

\- No pasa nada, largo de mí cuarto - decía Luke molesto.

\- Genial, otro que también está enojado

\- ¿De que hablas rarito?

\- De nada, anda, dime ¿que te molesta?.

\- insisto, ¿por que te metes en mis asuntos?

\- digamos que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer, a menos hasta que Lynn regrese de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Lynn? ¿Y el que haría en una biblioteca?

\- buscar libros para un examen que tendrá, lo ayudare a estudiar.

\- y dime, ¿por que tan bondadoso?

\- ¿por que te metes en mis asuntos?

\- eso fue rudo hermano

\- lo sé, aprendí de el mejor en ese ámbito.

\- no se si ofenderme o enorgullecerme.

\- anda, dime por que gritaste hace un momento.

\- okey, tengo que escribir una canción sobre nuestra familia, pero mi creatividad se niega a cooperar el dia de hoy.

\- ¿es enserio? Pero si tu eres la estrella de rock

\- ¿así es como me ves?

\- pues es difícil verte de otra manera

\- enserio, ¿por que tan bondadoso? No se, pero ese tipo de cosas solo las diría una chica.

\- o alguien que pasa mucho tiempo entre ellas

\- es verdad JAJAJAJAjajaja...

La risa de luke se fue haciendo cada vez mas pequeña.

\- ¿ahora me crees?

\- pues...

\- te lo demostrare

\- ¿y como lo harás?

\- De donde yo vengo, tu versión femenina se llama Luna, de hecho, ella tuvo el mismo problema que tu, decidí ayudarla y entre los dos escribimos parte de una canción. Apartir de ahí, ella creo toda la letra.

\- ¿me dirás la letra?

Lincoln tomo una de las guitarras que estaban en el piso.

\- exactamente

\- ¿eso no es trampa?

\- pues, una version de ti la creo, asi que no creo que sea trampa.

\- ¿y desde cuando sabes tocar la guitarra?

\- desde que tenia 8 años, pero no es lo mio. Ese talento es de alguien mas.

\- Sorprendeme hermano.

Lincoln comenzó a tocar la guitarra y después empezó a cantar:

"Me time, a little room to breathe time,

A little quiet and peace, I've never had.

At least I'm never lonely,

We're never lacking for a sports team,

Maybe this crazy's not that bad!

In the Loud House! In the Loud House!

Duck, dodge, push and shove,

This is how we show our love!

In the Loud House! In the Loud House!

Gotta love Mom and Dad,

For not going completely mad!

In the Loud House! In the Loud House!

Wouldn't trade it for the world!"

\- wow

-¿ te gusto?

\- para nada

\- ohh, hee bueno, quizás podríamos hacer otra...

\- ¡Me Encanto! ¿como Se te ocurrió?

\- pues, es parte de nuestra vida. Solo había que pensar un poco.

\- es una canción genial.

\- gracias

...

\- oye Lincoln, quiero disculparme contigo. Por la golpiza de ayer y por haber metido tu cabeza en el excusado.

\- descuida, no fue tan malo. Excepto lo del excusado, eso si fue horrible.

\- jejejjejeje, perdón.

\- te perdono, toma tu guitarra.

\- es tuya, tomala como una ofrenda de paz.

\- ¿de verdad? Gracias Luke - Lincoln abrazo a su hermano, lo cual fue muy extraño para el mayor.

\- ¿y eso por que? - Decía Luke confundido.

\- tomalo como una ofrenda de paz.

Lincoln salio del cuarto con su nueva guitarra directo al patio.

Solo estaba sentado en las escaleras de su entrada con su nueva guitarra.

En ese momento apareció su madre detrás de el.

\- hola cariño

\- hola mamá

\- ¿Luke ge presto su guitarra?

\- no, me la obsequió

\- ¿enserio? ¿Luke hizo eso?

\- si, jejejje, fue extraño, pero me gusto mucho

\- bueno, tengo que salir, regresare en un rato

\- si mamá

\- siéntete como en tu verdadero hogar Lincoln

\- si mamá no te preo... Un momento, ¿por que dijiste ...

Rita solo se limito a sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo en señal de " te creo"

Lincoln estaba feliz, si, tardaría en regresar a casa, pero al menos ya no se sentía tan solo.

Ahora solo tenia que esperar.


	3. Preguntas Mayores, Respuestas Menores

Lincoln seguía en la entrada de su hogar, con su nueva guitarra, eso le había subido bastante el ánimo. Incluso su madre; que ya sabia que ese no era su verdadero Lincoln; lo acepto con los brazos abiertos.

\- Saben, ahora que veo bien este lugar, no es tan malo, sin contar lo que paso con bum-bum, los golpes en el brazo, la mordida de Leon,el horno danés y sobre todo lo de el retrete,bueno, ya saben a que me refiero, es decir, al menos Luke, Lynn y los gemelos ya me creen ybya se disculparon.

Asi que a llegado la hora de hacer un plan - decía Lincoln.

De repente, a lo lejos vio una cara conocida, la cara de una muy buena amiga.

\- Hola Lincoln

\- ¿Ronnie Ann?

\- ¿acaso hay alguna otra ?

\- Con mi suerte, seguro que si - susurro el chico

\- ¿como dices?

\- Olvidalo, ¿que haces aquí?

\- Pues solo pase a verte, quería saber si estabas bien.

\- Pues, si, creo que si estoy bien. ¿Por que lo dices?

\- Digamos que escuche una conversación entre tu hermano y mi hermana. Una en la que te mencionaban.

\- ¿tienes una hermana?

\- Claro tonto, ¿quien crees que es la novia de tu hermano?

Eso tenia mucho sentido, si Lori era un chico aqui, era obvio que Bobby tenia que ser una chica, aunque pensarlo era un poco perturbador.

\- Ya veo, tranquila, de verdad estoy bien, lamento haberte preocupado.

La chica lo miro un poco confundida por unos segundos sin decir una sola palabra, para ella era muy extraño que Lincoln, uno de los chicos Loud se disculpara.

\- Y dime, ¿tú como estas Ronnie?

La chica salio de sus pensamientos para poder responder la pregunta del chico.

\- ¿ehhhh? Estoy bien, linda guitarra por cierto, ¿tu hermano te la presto?

\- no, me la regaló

\- ¿de verdad?

\- ¿por que todos dicen eso?

\- tú me dijiste que esa había sido su primera guitarra, incluso tiene la firma de Mick Swagger.

\- ¿de verdad? - Lincoln vio detenidamente la guitarra, en efecto, tenia la firma de aquella famosa estrella de rock, la guitarra era muy valiosa.

\- yo, no lo sabia, creo que no debí haberla aceptado, quizás lo mejor seria que se la regrese

\- muy bien, ¿que te sucede? - decía Ronnie Ann algo seria

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- estas muy sentimental y bondadoso el día de hoy y eso no es normal en ti, ademas, te acabas de disculpar y Lincoln Loud jamas se ha disculpado.

\- jajajajjajaja.

\- ¿que es tan gracioso?

\- Eso es casi lo mismo que me dijo Luke. Okey, si quieres saber, te lo diré todo. Sera mejor que tomes asiento, es una historia un poco larga y bastante extraña.

Lincoln le contó su pequeña aventura a Ronnie Ann, su viaje entre dimensiones, los líos con Lynn, los gemelos y Luke.

A la chica le costaba creer la historia del chico, pero le pareció bastante interesante y entretenida asi que dejo que continuara.

Lincoln no se limito solo a su viaje entre dimensiones, tambien le contó como la había conocido en su dimensión, el asunto de sus hermanas entrometidas, como por poco no salva su cita, su resolución del baile y el día de los inocentes. Cada pequeño momento de su vida que hubiera compartido con su Ronnie se lo conto a la chica.

\- Entonces, ¿de verdad no eres el Lincoln que yo conozco?

\- No, no lo soy, soy diferente.

\- ¿y yo? ¿Soy diferente en tu dimensión?

\- Tu no has cambiado nada, eso me alegra mucho.

Las palabras de Lincoln hicieron sonrojar a Ronnie un poco, ella solo había vivido algunos de los momentos que Lincoln había mencionado. Quizás este Lincoln... Quizás este Lincoln...

\- Sigues siendo la misma chica rarita y violenta de siempre - decía el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Quizás este Lincoln es mas idiota e inocente que su Lincoln

\- Eres un torpe Lincoln Loud ¿ lo sabias? - decía la chica algo irritada mientras golpeaba a chico en el brazo.

\- Si, siempre me lo recuerdas.

...

\- Entonces ¿tú ya tuviste una cita conmigo?

\- Bueno, no contigo, con una versión tuya... Sabes que, es muy complicado.

\- ¿y como terminó?

\- Yo, yo dije cosas muy horribles de ti, y de hecho aún estoy un poco avergonzado de eso, pero cuando nos besamos todo eso...

\- Espera, espera, ¿tú me besaste?

\- Bueno, si, es decir, no a ti, si no a ronnie, a mí ronnie, osea, tu también eres Ronnie pero... Olvidalo, solo te voy a confundir mas, o quizás yo me voy a confundir mas.

...

Ambos chicos miraban en direcciones opuestas con unas caras mas rojas que un tomate.

\- y... ¿Me gusto? - decía Ronnie volteando a ver a Lincoln

\- ¿que?

\- tu beso, ¿me gusto?

\- sinceramente no lo sé

\- y ... ¿A ti te gusto?

\- jamas había besado a una chica

\- ¿has practicado?

\- ¿De que hablas?, eso no se practica.

Era obvio que el chico mentía

\- Claro que si, todo el mundo lo hace, pero aún no contestas mi pregunta.

Lincoln, sin mas preámbulos, respondió la pregunta de Ronnie.

\- Me encanto.

\- Sabes, yo jamas he besado a mí Lincoln.

\- ¿enserio?.

\- ¿seria bueno intentarlo ahora?.

\- Ehhhh, no lo sé, ¿estas segura?.

\- solo hay que averiguarlo.

Los dos chicos se miraron fijamente, ambos estaban igual de sonrojados, poco a poco se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que juntaron sus labios en un apasionado beso un poco mas largo que el anterior.

Lincoln sintio aquellos mismas sensaciones de cuando beso a Ronnie por primera vez.

Y Ronnie, ella era un poco mas complicada con sus sentimientos. Aquel habia sido su primer beso.

\- Extraño - decían los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, Loki atravesó la entrada de la casa, sin siquiera hacerle caso a los niños que estaban sentados en la entrada.

Se veía bastante serio, parecia molesto.

\- Hola Loki, ¿a donde vas?.

El mayor ni siquiera volteo a ver a Lincoln, solo se dirigió a "vanzilla".

\- Sube - dijo Loki sin siquiera voltear a ver a Lincoln

\- ¿Que? - decía el chico sumamente confundido.

\- Sube a la camioneta, ahora.

\- ¿a donde iremos?

\- vamos a dar un paseo

\- ¿es una especie de trampa o algo así?

\- Escucha bien dienton, si sigues haciendo preguntas tontas, te golpeare mas fuerte que ayer, asi que pon tu trasero en el asiento de la camioneta en este instante.

Lincoln vio a Ronnie.

\- Tengo que irme

\- Descuida, te entiendo

\- Pero que te parece si hablamos mas tarde

\- Me parece estupendo.

\- Muy bien, entonces, nos vemos - el chico salio corriendo directo a la camioneta.

\- ¿por que tienes la guitarra de Luke? - decía loki en un tono serio.

\- el me la regaló, ¿por que preguntas?

Loki no dijo ni una sola palabra mas ignorando de nuevo a su hermano, ambos chicos salieron de la casa hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Ya en las calles de la ciudad, Lincoln decidió romper el hielo.

\- loki, ¿tardaremos mucho? Le prometí a Lynn que lo ayudaría a estudiar y Luke quizás necesite mi ayuda para su tarea...

\- ellos se las pueden arreglar solo por unas horas.

\- ¿horas?

Durante el camino no hubo ninguna conversación, Lincoln solo miraba por la ventana, a lo lejos veía las calles, los hogares de la gente, su escuela ( eso tampoco había cambiado, por desgracia), los arboles, el lago, los...

\- Un momento... ¿EL LAGO? - Lincoln se había dado cuenta que estaban abandonado la ruidosa ciudad para adentrarse en el tranquilo bosque.

...

Después de una hora de viaje, Lincoln empezó a sacar a la luz algo de conversación.

\- Toto, creo que ya no estamos en cansas - decía el menor

\- me llamo Loki, torpe.

\- deberías leer un poco más

\- genial, ahora me quieres convertir en uno de sus seguidores.

\- ¿seguidores?

\- no finjas, ¿que te prometió mamá?

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- ¿te aumentara la mesada? ¿Te comprara tu cereal favorito? ¿Te libraras de las visitas a la casa de la tía?

\- en serio, no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Loki detuvo la camioneta de repente, afortunadamente solo ellos estaban carretera, eso no evito que Lincoln se golpeara en la cabeza, justo en el ojo con la guantera.

\- eso dolió, ¿que te pasa? ¿Por que hiciste eso? - decía Lincoln sumamente molesto.

\- dime, que te darán por convertirnos en "niños buenos"

\- ¿que? ¿De eso se trata todo esto?

\- habla, pequeño cabeza de trapo.

Lincoln salio de la camioneta asustado, tratando de buscar un lugar para esconderse, sin embargo fue detenido por Loki.

\- si no hablas por tu cuenta, te haré hablar

\- corrijo lo que dije antes, tu solo, estas mas loco que mis hermanas

\- ¿ por que sigues diciendo eso? ¿Acaso estas demente?

\- no lo estoy, tu eres el único loco aquí. Loco, torpe e ignorante.

La furia de loki llego a un punto bastante alto, tan alto que no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho...

Había golpeado a Lincoln justo en el estomago.

El menor solo se retorcía de dolor en el piso, apesar de sus esfuerzos, algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

\- ¿Lincoln? Lo... Lo lamento, yo no quería...

Lincoln, con algo de esfuerzo, se levanto aún con sus manos abrazando su estomago.

\- de verdad lo lamento, dejame ayudarte

\- alejate de mí

\- entiende, no quería que esto pasara.

Lincoln era un chico que no se molestaba con tanta facilidad, pero en ese momento, aquel joven había desaparecido.

\- yo no trato de cambiarlos, solo quiero conocerlos mejor, a pesar de que son hermanos, nadie conoce a ninguno. De eso me di cuenta hoy.

\- somos hermanos, claro que...

\- no loki, yo no soy tu hermano, yo no tengo hermanos, yo solo tengo a mis hermanas

\- ¿por que continuas diciendo eso? Tu eres mi hermano menor, te he cuidado desde que eras un bebe

\- no lo soy, yo soy Lincoln Loud, el hermano mayor de 5 hermanas y el hermano menor de otras 5, mi tonto deseo me puso en este lugar y ahora lo único que quiero es regresar a mi hogar. Mi verdadero hogar.

...

Lincoln no pudo contenerse mas, cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar de una manera algo desgarradora, de un momento a otro había perdido parte importante de su vida.

Loki lo miraba calladamente, a pesar de todas las cosas que alguna vez le hizo en el pasado, jamas había visto a su hermano menor llorar de esa manera.

El mayor solo se puso de rodillas para estar un poco a su altura.

\- ¿por que me trajiste aquí? - decía el chico, quien aún no paraba de llorar.

\- escuche que necesitabas ver a Levi, el laboratorio donde se lleva acabo su viaje esta cerca de aquí, solo quería llevarte con él. Nunca pensé que fuera por tu historia.

\- eso no importa, aunque quisiera verlo ahora, aún tengo cosas que hacer aquí, a pesar de lo mucho que extrañe mi hogar.

...

Loki veía a Lincoln, quizás, solo quizás él estuviera diciendo la verdad.

\- entonces, sera mejor volver a casa, ¿estas seguro de lo que quieres?

\- ¿eso a ti que te importa? Solo llevame a casa. Para estar lo mas lejos posible de ti.

Ambos chicos regresaron a la camioneta, lo que no esperaban era el tráfico seria bastante pesado, sin embargo fue lo suficiente para que el mayor de los hermanos Loud empezara una conversación.

\- ¿Linc? ¿Como te sientes? ¿Ya no te duele? - decía Loki con un tono de preocupación.

\- solo un poco - Lincoln ni siquiera se molesto en verlo, su tono era bastante bajo.

\- De verdad lo siento, te juro que esa no era mi intención

\- claro que lo fue

\- lo digo enserio, perdí un poco el control

\- ¿un poco?

\- esta bien, lo perdí totalmente

\- al menos de eso eres consiente

\- ponte en mi lugar, soy el mayor y se supone que debo cuidarlos a todos.

\- ¿y de quien se supone que los cuidas? ¿De mí?

\- solo trato de entender lo que te esta pasando

\- ¿cuantas veces tengo que repetirtelo? Yo no soy de aquí

\- para mí tu eres Lincoln, solo eso, hemos vivido juntos por 11 años, te conozco mejor que nadie.

\- quizás a tu Lincoln, tú no sabes nada de mí. No sabes nada de ninguno de los otros

\- no es verdad

\- ahhh ¿enserio?, ¿sabias de los problemas de Lynn? ¿La comida favorita de los gemelos? ¿Ayudaste a luke?

El mayor no supo que responder, el menor literalmente le había cerrado la boca

\- según tu "ellos se las pueden arreglar solos", pero la realidad es que todos necesitan ayuda, y el querer dárselas no implica que quiera cambiarlos o volverlos como yo, deje de pensar de esa forma hace ya un tiempo.

El tono de Lincoln paso de serio a melancólico

\- ¿intentaste cambiar a alguien?

\- si

\- ¿y como termino?

\- bastante bien, la primera vez termino algo extraño, pero salio bien

\- ¿estarías dispuesto a contármelo?

\- ¿estarías dispuesto a escuchar?

El mayor solo asintió en señal de aprobación. Durante él restó del camino Lincoln le contó a Loki como trato de convertir a Lily en una pequeña versión de él y como había tratado de cambiar a Lana solo para ganar pases a Lactolandia.

\- aprendiste la lección ¿ehhh? - decía Loki un poco burlón, solo un poco

\- si, así es.

\- sabes, una vez trate de hacerte lo mismo

\- ¿de verdad?

\- si, trate de que fueras mas peleonero y travieso.

\- ¿y funciono?

\- si

\- es por eso que todos dicen que actuó diferente, el Lincoln de aquí es simplemente otro de los chicos Loud.

\- no del todo, tiene los mismos gustos que tu, pero es diferente a ti en otros aspectos.

\- yo no soy igual a él, yo pienso en las personas a mi alrededor, me preocupo por ellos. Y tú tienes que empezar a hacerlo.

\- ¿y por donde propones que empiece?

\- trata de ser mas amable, con todos

\- ¿solo eso?

\- si, solo eso, por ahora.

\- muy bien, empezare con mi hermano favorito

\- ¿de verdad? ¿Con quien?

Loki dio la vuelta la camioneta, directo a uno de los lugares favoritos de Lincoln:

La hamburguesa del eructo

Loki solo se acercó a la ventanilla para pedir su orden, no podían volver a casa por el momento, eso significaría regresar al restaurante con otros 10 estómagos que alimentar, algo que ninguno de los dos chicos estaba dispuesto a hacer, por mas redundante que fuera.

Los muchachos solo se quedaron en el estacionamiento, adentro de la camioneta, comiendo sus alimentos.

Lincoln, aun con su boca llena de papas a la francesa y hamburguesa seguía hablando con el mayor

\- ¿esto quiere decir que soy tu hermano favorito?

\- así es

\- awwwwwww, entonces si me quieres

\- mira enano, no me obligues a hacer el horno danes en un lugar tan cerrado.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, reclinaron sus asientos para poder reposar un poco.

Loki entonces decidió continuar la conversación

\- hey Linc, de verdad lamento haberte golpeado hace rato y también por lo de tu ojo

\- tranquilo, te perdono, solo promete que no volverás a hacer eso

\- te lo prometo

Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo las estrellas a través del quema cocos de la camioneta.

\- dime algo Lincoln, ¿extrañas a tus hermanas?

\- si, mucho

\- ¿y por que decidiste venir aquí?

\- por que mi curiosidad me trajo aquí

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- quería saber que se sentía tener hermanos en lugar de hermanas, pero jamas pensé que seria mas dura mi vida aquí

\- y... ¿Que tal si no puedes regresar?

Lincoln no había pensado en eso, ¿ se quedaría a vivir ahí? ¿seria tan malo?

\- aún tengo esperanza, pero si no puedo volver, al menos sé que no estaré solo, los tendré a ustedes.

\- ¿y que hay de tu princesa?

\- lokiiiii - decía sonrojado el niño de 11 años

\- jejejeje, ¿que tiene de malo?

\- solo es mi amiga

\- eso no es lo que vi en la mañana

\- ¿nos estabas espiando?

\- soy tu hermano mayor, ese es mi trabajo

\- eres de lo peor

\- jajaja, para nada, soy el demonio en persona.

Loki empezó a raspar la cabeza de Lincoln mientras lo sujetaba del cuello, lo que dio inicio a una pelea, una simple e inocente pelea de hermanos.

Después de eso, ambos chicos volvieron a casa.

\- Mamá, papá, ya regresamos - gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

\- hola hijos... Lincoln, ¿Que te pasó en el ojo? ¿Que le hiciste Loki? - decía la señora Loud, a punto de escupir fuego

\- no Mamá, no fue Loki, yo resbale y caí, eso fue todo - decía el joven de pelo blanco, tratando de defender a su hermano mayor

\- bueno, ¿y a donde fueron?

\- pues como ayer no pudimos llevarlo al partido, no se me hizo justo y lo lleve de paseo y a comer una hamburguesa, eso es todo - decía el mayor con una risa nerviosa

\- si, solo eso mamá - Lincoln se unió a Loki en aquella risa nerviosa.

\- muy bien, ya es tarde, vayan ambos a dormir

\- si mamá - decían ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo para después ir a sus habitaciones.

\- oye pulga, ¿donde dormirás hoy?

\- pensaba dormir en el armario

\- no seas tonto, ¿que tal si te quedas hoy en mí habitación ?usaremos los sacos de dormir y así podrás contarme un poco mas de tu otra vida.

Lincoln de nuevo estaba contento, el mayor había lección, y de paso el había aprendido otra...

No trataría de cambiar a sus hermanos, no seria justo para ellos, ni para nadie.

Sin mas que decir, el niño fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermano mayor para poder tener una tranquila noche.

...

Bueno amigos, hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, muchas gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, eso me ayudaria a mejorar esta historia.

Nos vemos ;)


	4. Promesas y Acciones

Tranquilidad no era precisamente la palabra para describir la casa de la familia Loud, pero aquella noche era sin duda la excepción.

Todos los habitantes de la casa gozaban un sueño profundo, todos menos dos jóvenes, dos hermanos que, aunque en un principio tenían sus diferencias, ahora se apoyaban el uno al otro.

Lincoln le contó a Loki todo sobre su vida, sus gustos, sus miedos, todo sobre su verdadera familia, sus errores y experiencias.

\- Creo que tú nunca te aburres ¿verdad? - decia el mayor con un tono algo sorprendido.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, mi vida parece una serie de comedia, pero es cierto, nunca me aburro.

\- Es increíble, que seas el único chico entre chicas, debe ser muy estresante

\- ¿acaso no has visto mi pelo?

\- ¿que tiene tu pelo?

\- yo era castaño en mí dimensión

\- ¿enserio?

\- jajajajajaja, claro que no, solo bromeaba.

\- tu sentido del humor volvió heee.

\- nunca preguntaste.

\- y... ¿Tu peleas con tus hermanas?

\- claro que si, todos los hermanos pelean, al menos eso pienso yo, pero siempre nos tenemos los unos a los otros.

Ambos chicos solo miraban el techo de la habitación.

\- oye Loki

\- ¿que pasa?

\- ¿te caigo bien?

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- pensemos por un momento que hoy me conociste por primera vez en toda tu vida, ¿que piensas de mí?

\- bueno, primero pensé que estabas loco, que eras un debilucho y un llorón.

Lincoln cerro sus ojos por un momento, tratando de asimilar la respuesta del mayor, hasta que este ultimo continuo.

\- pero luego pensé: "el no esta loco, solo es nuevo aquí, no es un debilucho, solo es un niño y no es un llorón, solo extraña a su familia.

Lincoln se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, hasta los mayores; en ocaciones ; entienden los sentimientos de los menores.

\- Loki

\- ¿ahora que?

\- gracias

\- ¿gracias? ¿Por que?

\- por ser sincero conmigo

\- no te preocupes enano. - decía el mayor mientras revolvía el pelo del menor.

\- buenas noches Loki

\- buenas noches Linc

...

Dos horas de sueño, eso fue todo lo que Lincoln pudo tener.

\- Es extraño, por un momento de verdad pensé que no seria malo vivir aquí por siempre, es decir, yo siempre quise tener un hermano y ahora tengo diez, pero quedarme aquí implica renunciar a mis diez hermanas. Quizás eso me vuelve una mala persona, el haber pensado en abandonarlas, aunque tal vez no seria tan malo para ellas, de esa forma ya no tendrían que soportarme, yo soy el que las mete en problemas la mayoría de las veces y eso es lo ultimo que quiero; verlas sufrir por mi culpa.

Lincoln salio de la habitación en dirección al patio trasero, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus hermanos.

\- En estos momentos tengo mucho que pensar, es decir, este es mi hogar también ¿no? Ronnie esta aquí, mamá y papá también... Estoy tan confundido en este momento, ni siquiera el aire fresco me ayuda ahora...

En ese mismo instante, los "pensamientos en voz alta" de Lincoln fueron interrumpidos por una voz que venia de la casita del perro de la familia.

\- ¿sigues hablando solo ?.

Lincoln se asusto por un momento, poco a poco se fue acercando a la casita de Charles , ahí pudo ver de donde provenía aquella pequeña voz

\- ¿Leiff?

\- hola Lincoln.

\- ¿que haces aquí?

\- pues, me gusta estar aquí, es divertido.

\- si, tal vez en el día, pero estar aquí a estas horas puede ser un poco peligroso.

\- ¿y eso que?

Lincoln pudo notar como el pequeño abrazaba sus pequeñas piernas, mientras temblaba un poco debido al frio.

\- Leiff, ¿te sucede algo?

\- no

\- vamos, soy tu hermano mayor, puedes decirme lo que sea

El pequeño lo miro por unos segundos, tratando de decidir si contarle a su hermano sobre su pequeña preocupación.

\- no quiero

\- ¿no quieres decirme?

\- no, no es eso. No quiero que las vacaciones terminen.

\- ahhh, es eso, jajajaja, no te preocupes, eso no es tan malo, piensa que cuando acaben podrás volver a la escuela y ver de nuevo a tus amigos

\- ¿amigos? ¿Cuales amigos?

\- ¿que quieres decir?

\- No soy como Lexx, a el todo el mundo lo ama y lo considera el niño perfecto, yo casi no tengo amigos, todos creen que soy un niño extraño, inclusive ustedes, que son mis hermanos, piensan que soy raro, pero aquí almenos ya estoy acostumbrado.

\- Leiff...

\- He intentado ser normal, pero no puedo, quizás tengo un problema serio, tal vez estoy enfermo o algo así - Los ojos del pequeño empezaron a cristalizarce.

\- No quiero sentirme solo otra vez - el pequeño empezó a llorar en un tono bajo.

El mayor se acerco un poco más mientras ponía su mano el la espalda del Leiff tratando de calmarlo.

\- Creelo o no, yo si te entiendo pequeñín.

\- ¿de verdad? - el niño dejo de llorar un poco para mirar a su hermano mayor con mucha curiosidad

\- si, veras, cuando yo tenia maso menos tu edad, mis hermanas mayores ya sabían que quería ser, rockeras, comediantes, deportistas... Pero yo simplemente no sabia cual era mi papel en la casa y en el mundo, pensé que todos eran especiales, menos yo.

\- ¿enserio?

\- si, pero luego de muchos años, me di cuenta de que no tenia que ser como los de más, solo siendo yo, era feliz.

\- no te entiendo Lincoln

\- tu no eres como los otros niños, tu eres especial a tu manera, amas a los animales, jugar con lodo y ensuciarte, tú reparas cosas, eres un gran pequeñín y siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, en lo que eres y en lo que te convertirás.

Aquel pequeño niño rubio no era su hermano, pero todo lo que había dicho era verdad, aquel jovencito de cabello rubio se convirtió por un momento en su hermana menor, Lana, al menos en la mente del peli blanco.

\- Lincoln, ¿de verdad crees que soy especial?

\- claro que si

\- ¿A pesar de que me conociste apenas hace unos días?

Esta ultima pregunta tomo de sorpresa al mayor, subestimar el nivel de comprensión del menor había sido un gran error.

\- si, así es - Lincoln contesto un poco nervioso

\- Eres mejor hermano que mi Lincoln

\- ¿tú crees?

\- si, el siempre me molesta, me golpea y me hace llorar. Jamas había hablado conmigo de esta manera

Eso le había dado algo en que pensar al joven de once años, el Lincoln de aquella dimensión parecía ser un patán, pero entonces ¿que había pasado con él? ¿En que lugar habría terminado? Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que tenia que arreglar de alguna forma sus errores.

\- Leiff, escucha, no estoy seguro de que sea la manera correcta de decirlo, pero, lamento las veces que te he golpeado y lamento todas las veces que te he hecho llorar...

El pequeño le tapo la boca al mayor casi inmediatamente.

\- No te disculpes, tu no eres mi Lincoln, tu eres bueno, eres el mejor hermano de todos los tiempos.

Lincoln, al ver aquella pequeña sonrisa, se sintió tranquilo, era la misma tranquilidad que sentía al ver sonreír a sus hermanas.

\- y tu eres el mejor hermano menor del universo

\- gracias Linc

\- de nada cachorrito

El pequeño empezó a juguetear con sus manos lo cual llamo la atención del mayor.

\- y ahora, ¿que te pasa? - decía Lincoln confundido

\- ¿te puedo pedir algo?

\- si, claro, pero que no sea dinero, he estado corto de efectivo últimamente.

\- no, no es eso

\- bueno, dime ¿que es ?

El pequeño se acerco más a su hermano mientras le susurraba algo al oído, algo que había hecho que el peli blanco empezara a reír.

\- ¿por que me preguntas eso? Claro que me puedes dar un abrazo, para eso son los hermanos ¿no?.

El niño no resistió más y abrazo a su hermano, algo que de hecho casi nunca hacia con el Lincoln de su dimensión

\- Lincoln

\- si

\- te vas a quedar para siempre ¿verdad ?

Aquella pregunta puso un poco nervioso al mayor

\- yo, yo no lo sé.

\- prometeme... Que te quedaras conmigo ... Por favor.

Las palabras del pequeño cada vez se hacían más bajas hasta tal punto en el que Leiff cayo dormido en los brazos de Lincoln debido al cansancio.

Lincoln, por su parte, solo lo vio dormir, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- creeme he pensado seriamente quedarme, sin embargo me esperan en otra parte, pero mientras yo este aquí, prometo que seré el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

Después de ese pequeño momento, ambos chicos regresaron al interior de la casa.

...

Era un nuevo día en la casa Loud, Lincoln, después de una larga noche, decidió tomar un baño sumamente largo.

\- Algo que agradezco de este lugar es que no existe la fila para el baño, ahora solo me gustaría que alguien lavara la ropa aquí. Ahora si me disculpan, necesito algo de privacidad.

Después de su larga ducha, Lincoln; que ahora vestía una camiseta distinta a la de costumbre; regreso al cuarto de Loki y Loni.

\- oigan chicos, ¿que haremos el día de...

El cuarto estaba prácticamente abandonado, Lincoln decidió bajar a la sala y para su sorpresa, ahí se encontraban los cuatro hijos mayores de la casa Loud.

\- Hey chicos, ¿donde están los de más?

\- vaya, hasta que por fin despiertas - decía Luke

\- mamá y papá se llevaron a los demás al dentista, después irían a ver a la tía Sherly, tú te salvaste por tus pequeñas buenas acciones del día de ayer. - decía Loki con un tono algo sarcástico.

\- ¿buenas acciones? - decía el chico confundido.

\- Lo de Lynn, el baño y los deberes de Luke - decía el hijo mayor.

\- ya veo, pero y ustedes ¿que hacen aquí?.

\- Rompimos una ventana mientras jugábamos hokye en la cocina, ahora no podemos salir.

\- claro que si podemos Loki, ahí esta la puerta, es sencillo usarla -decia Loni.

\- hermano, tú si que eres de mente abierta, jajajajaja ¿entienden?. - decia Lane en tono burlon.

\- de lo que yo hablo es que estamos castigados, no podemos salir a ningún lado

\- Exacto hermano, yo tenia un ensayó hoy

\- Eso no es nada, yo perdí 20 dolares al no ir a animar una fiesta ¿entienden?.

\- Yo tenia una cita con mi novia hoy.

\- Ese soy yo Loni -decia Loki molesto

\- ¿Entonces tenia que ir al dentista?.

\- Sabes que Loni, mejor ve un poco de televisión.

\- ohh okey.

\- pero primero enciéndela

\- ahhh, es verdad.

\- vaya, hasta que se te prendió el foco jajajajaja ¿entienden?

\- si, si entendimos, y no fue gracioso la primera vez.

Lincoln entonces decidió poner en marcha su imaginación

\- entonces... No pueden ir a ningún lado ¿verdad?

\- Bravo, 5 puntos para Lincoln el listín- se burlaba Lane en voz alta

\- Bueno, entonces regreso en 30 minutos

\- ¿a donde vas?

\- efo fo fes inforfa - acto seguido, Lincoln salio de la casa

\- oigan ¿y Lincoln desde cuando habla japones?

\- loni, tu sigue viendo la tele

\- okey

\- oye Luke, ¿su comportamiento tendra algo que ver con que lo tiráramos de cabeza cuando era pequeño?

\- no lo creo, ese ya es defecto de fabrica

Después de una hora, por la puerta entro el chico de pelo blanco con una bolsa roja.

\- ¿ y tú donde estabas? - decían Loki, Luke y Lane al mismo tiempo.

\- oigan, ¿por que el si puede salir y nosotros no?.

\- Loni, sigue jugando con tu bola de estambre.

\- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lincoln dejo caer aquella bolsa roja enfrente de sus hermanos.

\- pues, si no podemos ir a ningún lado, tendremos que buscar otras formas de divertirnos.

En ese momento Lincoln saco de la bolsa:

. Videojuegos

. Comics y mangas

. Peliculas de superhéroes y zombis

. Papas fritas

. Sodas

. Dulces y varias cajas de pizza

\- Holy Moly - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- un momento, ¿de donde sacaste el dinero para esto? - decia Loki sorprendido

\- un mago jamas revela sus secretos ¿entiendes?.

\- esa estuvo buena. - decia Lane.

\- gracias, por cierto, aquí están sus billeteras.

\- ohhh graci... Espera. .. ¡¿QUE?!. - dijeron los mayores casi escupiendo fuego.

\- vamos, no se enojen, mejor vamos a jugar ¿si? - Lincoln puso su cara de perrito, típica del rogar.

\- okey, te perdonamos esta vez, pero si tocas nuestras billeteras de nuevo, tu, pequeño pelos de trapo, seras literalmente hombre muerto - decía Loki con un tono serio.

\- okey, lo prometo.

Aquella tarde fue épica para los chicos, aquel tipo de diversión era incomparable,

Y después de 7 horas, los chicos estaban prácticamente tirados al rededor de la sala, entre restos de comida y dulces mordisqueados.

\- creo que voy a explotar... Y no es broma - decía Lane

\- sabia que debía detenerme en la rebanada de pizza numero doce - decia Luke, el cual estaba recostado sobre una pila de cajas de pizza.

\- creo que aumente 10 kilos - decía Loni quien se encontraba recostado en el sillón.

\- jamas volveré a tomar 7 litros de soda, ahora tendré penadillas - decía Loki con cara de asqueado

\- oigan, creo que Lincoln ya murió. - decía luke

Lincoln estaba tirado en el piso, cubierto por miles de revistas de cómics y mangas.

\- Lincoln, ¿de verdad leíste todos los volúmenes de One Piece?. - decia Loki.

\- Loki, creo que estoy ciego - decía Lincoln con los ojos entre cerrados.

\- bueno, admito que fue divertido, pero no hay que repetirlo de nuevo ¿okey?

\- okey - contestaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

Pero aquella frase entro por un oído y salio por el otro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron otras tres horas de comida chatarra, películas y cómics.

\- ¡DIABLOS! - dijeron los chicos Loud al mismo tiempo

Lincoln, que aun seguía en el piso empezó a "pensar en voz alta".

\- Okey, a pesar de los problemas de mis hermanos, hoy fue un día que jamas olvidare... Por más que lo intente.

Ahora, con su permiso, voy al baño a regresar las 34 rebanadas de pizza que comí, nos vemos.

Bueno amigos, hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy.

Perdon por tardar en subir este capitulo, prometo que mi tiempo maximo de tardanza sera de maximo una semana.

Pronto subire las Fan - capturas de es te capitulo junto con una portada nueva :)

Nos vemos.


	5. Historia Aparte

Después de una tarde algo agitada, Lincoln se encontraba tirado en el piso del baño, sufriendo las consecuencias de su "buena obra".

\- Prometo que a partir de hoy, jamas volveré a comer pizza, pero al menos hice mi sueño realidad, una tarde de videojuegos y cómics con mi familia, con mis hermanas jamas pude tener algo así, ser el único chico en una casa llena de chicas tiene sus puntos buenos pero también tiene sus puntos malos... Y aun así, extraño que me griten. Bueno, en caso de que no pueda volver, al menos sé que ellas no tendrán que soportar mis problemas nunca más, todos ganamos... ¿no es así?.

Entonces por la puerta del baño entro la madre del chico.

\- así que aquí estabas.

\- hola mamá.

\- ya vi su pequeño desastre en la sala. - decia su madre en un tono un poco inconforme.

\- ohhhh, bueno, mis hermanos dijeron que están castigados y solamente quería divertirme un poco con ellos.

\- ¿un poco?

\- bueno, bastante.

\- Mamá, quería preguntarte algo

\- dime cariño

\- ¿como supiste que yo ...

La señora Loud interrumpió la pregunta de su hijo y solo empezó a reir.

\- una madre conoce muy bien a sus hijos, y apesar de eso, de alguna extraña forma, también eres mi hijo.

\- Bueno, eso no lo sé con exactitud, pero creo que si.

\- ¿extrañas a tus hermanas?

\- un poco.

La conversación fue interrumpida por Lynn, quien buscaba a Lincoln desesperadamente.

\- Hey hermano, estas listo para estudiar.

\- si, bajo en un momento.

Lincoln salio del cuarto, no sin antes decirle una ultima cosa a su madre.

\- Dracias por hablar conmigo.

\- De nada Lincoln, después terminaremos esta conversación ¿de acuerdo?.

\- si, okey.

El chico fue directo a donde estaba su hermano para poder cumplir una de las muchas promesas que había hecho.

...

Las tardes duraban poco en Royal Woods, tan sólo era cuestión de minutos para qué anocheciera, pero en la casa Loud, éso no parecía importar, todos sus habitantes seguían en su rutina diaria hasta el momento de la cena, todos menos Lincoln y Lynn, quienes se encontraban el la sala de la casa con cientos de libros.

\- Muy bien Lynn, siguiente pregunta, ¿como inicio la guerra civil?.

\- eso es fácil, empezó por problemas de identidades secretas, entonces los superhéroes se dividieron en bandos y...

\- Lynn. - grito Lincoln un poco desesperado.

\- ¿Que?

\- Esto es historia del mundo, no historia del cómic.

\- ¿Que no es lo mismo?

\- Claro que no, ¿por que rayos seria lo mismo?.

\- Seria más interesante.

Lincoln simplemente froto sus ojos y continuó leyendo algo desesperado.

\- Okey, presta atención Lynn, la guerra civil empezó por las divisiones ideológicas, sobretodo dentro de los republicanos, por la crisis económica y por las diferencias entre ricos y pobres.

\- Hermano, me perdiste en "atención"- Decía Lynn, que tenia el dedo metido en su nariz.

\- okey, hasta aquí la lección de hoy, iré por un vaso de agua.

Lincoln fue directo a la cocina, dejando a Lynn solo.

\- Seguro están pensando, "esto es tan predecible, ahora Lincoln le va a explicar a Lynn la historia y las matemáticas con algo que él entienda, en este caso los deportes..."

Sigan soñando amigos, ése fue mí plan desde el principio, pero jamás consideré qué éso lo confundiría más, sí mí vida fuera una serie de televisión, me gustaría leer el guión para saber cómo terminará.

Lincoln regreso a la sala y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, Lars estaba sentado junto a Lynn, parecía que estaban leyendo uno de los libros.

\- Díganme que lo que veo es verdad. - decía Lincoln con ojos de esperanza.

\- No tengo nada mejor que hacer, ademas la historia es mi especialidad, algunos de mis amigos saben de esos temas. - decía Lars.

\- ¿y por que no los invitas.? - decía Lynn en tono burlón.

\- Están aquí - decía el peli negro con una pequeña sonrisa.

La mirada del peli blanco y el castaño cambio a una de curiosidad combinada con un poco de miedo.

\- okey, supongo que debí imaginarlo. - decía Lincoln recordando todas las veces que Lucy le decía que tenia amigos escondidos en toda la casa.

\- Lars explica las cosas mejor que tu Lincoln. - decía Lynn burlándose de su hermano.

\- ¿así agradeces mi ayuda?

\- ¿cual ayuda?

\- eso dolió Lynn

\- lo que tú tardaste en explicar 1 hora, Lars me lo explico en 5 minutos, así que tu estas igual o peor que yo.

\- si, si, lo que tú digas - decía el chico de once años en un tono sarcástico.

\- Por cierto Lincoln, algunos fantasmas están agradecidos contigo por haber limpiado el baño, hacia años que no entraban a ese lugar. - decía Lars mientras seguía leyendo uno de los libros.

\- ¿y a los fantasmas que les importa si el baño esta limpio? - preguntaba Lynn confundido.

\- hay cosas espantosas en el mundo, incluso para que ellos. - afirmaba el peli negro.

\- los apoyo - decía Lincoln, recordando los horrores que vio y sintió en ese lugar.

Después de eso, los tres chicos continuaron con la sesión de estudios, no solo Lynn estaba aprendiendo algo, Lincoln también aprendió un par de cosas, que era un pésimo profesor y que su hermano Lars tenia varios talentos escondidos, eso no quitaba que fuera algo aterradora su manera de enseñar.

Ya era demasiado tarde para los tres chicos, pero por alguna extraña razón universal, ellos seguían con el estudio.

\- okey, no sé que fue lo que paso, pero esto de la historia esta muy interesante, hay violencia y tramas increíbles, es como leer un cómic, aunque admito que no supera uno real.

En ese momento apareció el padre de los chicos con el pequeño Leon en brazos. Aquella escena lo sorprendió bastante, jamas imagino ver a sus hijos estudiando de una manera tan determinada, en especial a Lynn.

\- chicos, ya es media noche, lo mejor sera que se vayan a dormir - decía el señor Loud

\- vamos papá, solo un rato más, esto es muy entretenido. - suplicaba Lincoln con sus típicos ojos de cachorro.

\- lo siento Lincoln, pero es muy tarde, mañana continuaran, ademas el resto de sus hermanos ya están dormidos. - decía el señor Loud con un tono firme.

\- jejeje, todos menos uno.

Efectivamente, el pequeño Leon aun seguía despierto y parecía que no tenia intenciones de dormirse pronto ya que solo jalaba la bata de dormir de su padre.

\- tengo una idea - decía el chico

\- ¿a si?

Lincoln se puso frente a su padre.

\- Papá, estoy aquí para negociar contigo.

\- Lincoln, creo que las películas de superhéroes le están haciendo algo a tu cabecita. - decía el padre del chico.

\- ¿entendiste la referencia?

\- si, y esa también.

\- okey, ya enserio, te propongo un pequeño trato.

\- te escucho.

\- nos das a mi y a mis hermanos media hora más de lectura y a cambio yo me encargo de dormir a Leon para que tú puedas descansar.

El señor Loud lo pensó por un momento, por un lado no sabia si Lincoln podría encargarse de esa tarea, pero por otro lado, el no tendría que desvelarse de nuevo para cuidar al pequeño Loud.

\- ¿seguro que puedes con esto?

\- claro que si

\- muy bien, confió en ti

\- descuida, te prometo que no te fallare.

Después de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo, el señor Loud regreso a su habitación, no sin antes desearles a sus hijos una buena noche.

\- muy bien chicos, ustedes tienen otra media hora de libros, así que aprovéchenla.

\- Espera un momento, ¿no te quedas con nosotros? - preguntaba Lynn.

\- Me gustaría pero le prometí algo a papá, ademas, eres tu el que se debe concentrar en esto.

\- Okey, creo que tienes razón.

\- Lars, si se distrae... Dale un buen golpe

\- okey Lincoln - decía el chico gótico.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana chicos.

\- Lincoln - dijo Lynn para llamar la atención de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué sucede Lynn?.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Gracias? Pero si yo no te ayude en nada.

\- Gracias por intentarlo, ahora estoy seguro de que pasare el examen.

Lincoln le dio una pequeña sonrisa y continuo su camino hacia el cuarto de Leon y Levi, de nuevo, en la sala solo quedaron Lars y Lynn.

\- ¿crees que este diciendo la verdad? - decía el castaño

\- ¿sobre que?

\- sobre lo de que no es de aquí

\- si, estoy seguro

\- ¿como lo sabes?

\- Sé cuando alguno de ustedes miente, ademas, él emana una especie de vibra positiva, algo que jamas había sentido en el, como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente.

\- ¿no se habrá golpeado la cabeza o algo así?

\- no lo creó.

\- un momento, si sabias que estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿por que lo golpeaste también aquella ocasión?

\- me gusta ver sufrir a la gente

\- eres perverso

\- gracias.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, los dos chicos siguieron trabajando. Mientras tanto, Lincoln se encontraba mirando a Leon a través de los barrotes de su cuna mientras él estaba sentado en el piso.

\- no tienes sueño ¿verdad?

El bebé solo rio ante la pregunta del chico de once años.

\- veamos, no tienes hambre, no necesitas un cambió de pañales, entonces ¿por que no te duermes?.

Él pequeño seguía riendo, pero esto no molestaba a Lincoln, de hecho era divertido verlo, salvo por sus pequeños mechones rubios alborotados, aquel bebe era prácticamente igual a Lily. La actitud de Lincoln cambió drásticamente, ahora se sentia algo melancólico.

De todas sus hermanas, a la qué más extrañaba era a la pequeña Lily Loud, Extrañaba verla gatear por toda la casa, extrañaba verla con su disfraz de ardilla, sus pequeños ojos y sonrisa inocente.

Lincoln no lo resistió y derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas, pero eso acabo por una razón.

Y esa razón fue el bebe que lo veia directo a los ojos.

\- sabes algo, eres igual a una pequeña bebe que conozco, los mismos ojos, la misma risa y la misma pancita. - decía Lincoln mientras le hacía cosquillas a su pequeño hermano en el estomago, lo cual causo una gran carcajada en el menor.

\- lo siento pequeño, se supone que tengo que hacerte dormir, así que se bueno y cierra tus ojitos ¿si?

El menor lo vio confundido, poco duro eso ya que solo volvió a reír.

\- ¿que tengo de gracioso?

\- Lincoln conejo - dijo el menor mientras tocaba la nariz de su hermano mayor.

\- Gracioso, muy gracioso. - no era la primera vez que el chico escuchaba algo así y sus dientes junto con su ayudaban en lo absoluto, pero viniendo de su pequeño hermano solo le pareció entretenido.

Entonces Lincoln recordó que quizás si había un método para hacer dormir a Leon. En ese momento Lincoln salio de la habitación, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya esta de regreso con su nueva guitarra.

\- Muy bien pequeño, espero que te guste la música, y que esto quede entre nosotros, no quiero recibir una demanda por plagio por parte de Luke, él es el chico musical.

El menor solo lo miro confundido.

\- Chiste de grandes, algún día lo entenderás.

Lincoln seguía hablando con Leon mientras afinaba las cuerdas del instrumento.

\- Sabes, esta canción me la enseño luna, recuerdo que; cuando yo era más pequeño; ella me la cantaba cuando me sentía triste, lo que era algo redundante ya que la letra también es un poco triste, como sea, el tono y no prestes atención a la letra, aunque dudo que puedas.

Después de esa pequeña introducción, Lincoln empezó a tocar y a cantar mientras el pequeño miraba atentamente.

I'm not lost I just haven't found everything I need

I'm not torn I'm just getting it together

I'm not broken don't ya mind the pieces of me

You see scattered on the ground

I swear, I'll turn this all around

I'm not home but I'm sitting here in my room

I'm a photograph in need of a zoom

I feel far away I can't make out the face

It's all blurred since you went away

When you took your keys out you took a little piece of me

I'm a circle incomplete

I'm a heart that barely beats

All the memories stay forever like tattoos

I'm a star without a sky

I'm hello with no goodbye

I'm the the dreams we had that never will come true

That's me with no you

I'm a mark, I'm a martyr, I'm a victim, I'm a jerk

I'm an engine that just doesn't seem to start

I'm a kingdom with no king, I'm a king without a crown

So I fall down on my knees and I pray nobody sees

You got my attention, now please come back to me

(Come back to me)

I'm a circle incomplete

I'm a heart that barely beats

All the memories stay forever like tattoos

I'm a star without a sky

I'm hello with no goodbye

I'm the the dreams we had that never will come true

That's me with no you

Can't find the words to fit the melody

But I swear that I could sing it - when you were here with me

I'm all over the place, on a scale of 1 to 10

I'm a sea (that's me)

I'm not lost I just haven't found everything I need

I'm not torn I'm just getting it together

I'm a circle incomplete

I'm a heart that barely beats

All the memories stay forever like tattoos

I'm a star without a sky

I'm hello with no goodbye

I'm the dreams we had that never will come true

That's me with no you

That's me with no you

That's me with no you.

Cuándo el chico termino, lo único que vio fue a su hermanito sumamente dormido.

Lincoln salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, después de haber cumplido su misión quizo volver a la planta baja de la casa para estar un rato más con Lynn y Lars, pero cuando llego a la sala ninguno de sus hermanos se encontraba ahí, eso no lo sorprendió, así su camino cambió hacia la cocina.

\- ¿recuerdan lo de la pizza? bueno, ya lo supere... Lo de hace un momento, bueno, fue un momento algo triste para mi y aun así sigo indeciso, yo sé que me esperan en mi hogar pero aquí también me necesitan... Si tan solo no hubiera tenido aquella tonta idea no estaría en esta maldita situación, aquí el único culpable soy yo, solo yo...

Creo que después de esto no podre dormir tranquilo ¿verdad?. Bueno, lo voy a intentar.

Ahora comlrendo un poco mejor la letra.

...

Bueno amigos, este capitulo es un poco diferente a los otros, queria probar algo nuevo, aun asi, los proximos capitulos tendran varias sorpresas , asi que diganme que les pareció.

La canción de hace un momento es una de mis favoritas y me pareció buena idea agregarla, esto no sera algo recurrente, como dije, queria probar algo nuevo.

De paso, quiero agradecerles los comentarios y los votos hacia mi lequeña historia.

Prometo que no los desepcionare.

Bueno, nos vemos despues amigos


	6. Estilos Extraños

Un chico, solo un torpe chico con ideas aun más torpes, eso era lo que pensaba Lincoln de si mismo en esos momentos, aunque trato de olvidar esas cosas en varias ocasiones, siempre había algo que se lo recordaba.

El chico ya tenia un tiempo viviendo en esa realidad, ahora solo tenia que esperar unos días más para volver, eso era algo que; según el; estaría dispuesto a soportar, al menos hasta ver que Lynn y Luke salieran de sus "complicaciones".

Apesar de eso, el joven aun tenia un problema, un pequeño problema que no sabia como resolver.

\- Lincoln, Lincoln, despierta - decía un pequeño niño rubio llamado Leif, el cual trataba de despertar a su hermano mayor que se encontraba recostado en el sillon de su sala.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿que sucede? - decía algo adormilado el joven Loud.

\- ¿Estabas dormido? - preguntaba el pequeño niño rubio.

\- Si, lo estaba, ¿que necesitas? - decía Lincoln en un tono entre sarcástico y algo de enojo.

\- Quería saber si... ¿ehhhh? - el niño empezó a jugar con sus pequeñas manos en señal de nerviosismo, algo que Lincoln pudo notar fácilmente.

\- Vamos, dime... - decía el mayor con una actitud mucho más calmada.

\- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? - dijo el pequeño Loud con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ahh eso, ¿y por que no les preguntas a los otros? - pregunto el chico, un poco confundido por el comportamiento de su hermano menor.

\- Ninguno quiere, Lynn y Lars están estudiando, Luke está ocupado con su tarea, Lane y Lexx no están, Loki y Loni no quieren jugar conmigo y mamá y papá salieron con Leon. - decía el menor con un tono algo desanimado.

\- Bueno, si es así, dime, ¿a que quieres jugar? - Lincoln recordó la pequeña plática que había tenido con Leif hace unas noches, mientras él estuviera en esa dimensión, el pequeño no se sentiría solo otra vez, esa había sido la promesa del peli blanco.

Eso, sin embargo no había evitado que la pregunta de Lincoln hubiera sido la pregunta más tonta del mundo, todo se trato de una larga guerra de Lodo en el patio trasero de la casa Loud, pero el joven no encontraba mucha diversión en esa clase de cosas. Al final, ambos niños quedaron tirados en el piso cansados por su pequeño combate

\- Éso fue divertido, ¿ahora a que jugamos?

\- ¿Qué acaso nunca se te acaban las baterías? - decía el mayor, que se encontraba sumamente sucio.

\- Funciono con energía solar - decía el niño con aires de grandeza.

\- ¿Eso fue una "contra broma"? ¿Y tú como sabes de eso? - pregunto el mayor sorprendido.

\- Después de tantos años de escuchar cosas científicas de Levi, algo se me pego, pero solo eso. - respondió el niño con una pequeña risa.

\- Bueno, eso era de esperar jajajajaja. - decía Lincoln burlándose de una manera amigable.

\- Oye, ya sé a que podemos jugar, espera aquí - el niño entro corriendo a la casa, dejando a su hermano mayor solo en el jardín.

\- Bueno amigos, oficialmente soy castaño ahora - se limpia el lodo de la cabeza - La verdad es que jamas me han llamado la atención estas cosas, ni siquiera cuando tenia la edad de Leif, pero verlo feliz vale cada pizca de lodo sobre mi persona, pero seré honesto, si saca a sapos y serpientes... Yo me largo de aquí... Ahhh, ¿a quien engaño? Es obvio que no haré tal cosa.

En ese momento, Leif salio de la casa conduciendo el auto militar de su hermano gemelo junto con una caja de cartón enorme.

\- ¿Que llevas ahí?

El niño no se molesto en contestar, solo lanzo la caja a los pies de su hermano. Lo que Lincoln vio dentro de esa caja lo dejo con la boca abierta.

\- Leif, ¿no me digas que...

\- ¿Jugamos un rato más?

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Loki y Loni, lo problemas solo estaban empezando para el segundo hijo mayor de la casa Loud.

\- Rayos - gritaba Loni algo molesto.

\- Y ahora ¿que te sucede? - preguntaba Loki, el cual se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras mandaba mensajes con su celular.

\- No tengo nada que ponerme para la fiesta de mañana en la noche. - decía el chico Loud mientras jalaba su propio cabello.

\- ¿Nada? Pero si tienes ropa como para 10 años.

\- Pero todo esto ya lo use, supongo que tendré que ir al centro comercial.

\- ¿Es enserio?, viejo, creo que eres el único chico en el mundo que se preocupa demasiado por su apariencia. Dime algo, ¿te han dicho que eres extraño? - decía Loki tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano.

\- Si, pero también he comido carne.

\- Dije extraño, no vegano, dios, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que te limpiaste los oídos?.

\- Hace 2 meses.

\- Okey, haré de cuenta que no escuche nada de lo que dijiste, supongo que es inútil hablar contigo, así que diviértete - decía Loki totalmente resignado.

\- Muy bien, entonces me voy.

\- Loni, espera. - Loki detuvo a Loni antes de que saliera de la habitación.

\- ¿Que pasa?.

\- Quiero pedirte un favor.

\- Al fin, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías, bueno primero que nada, pienso que te verías bien con una playera de manga corta y unos jeans ...

\- No Loni, no es sobre eso, es algo más importante... Ademas, ¿cual es tu problema con mi ropa?.

\- Que pareces un vagabundo.

\- Idiota - susurro el mayor

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Si, quiero que te lleves a Lincoln.

\- ¿A Lincoln? ¿Por que quieres que lo lleve conmigo?

\- Bueno, creo que seria bueno que pasaras más tiempo con él.

\- No se, como que no tengo ganas de llevarlo

\- Sabes, ademas de pasar tiempo con el, podrías; no lo sé; darle unos consejos sobre su vestuario, ya lleva más de un año con el mismo estilo de ropa.

\- Mmm, ya se, que tal si llevo a Lincoln conmigo y le doy unos consejos sobre su vestuario?

\- Wow, buena idea, jamas se me hubiera ocurrido, eres muy listo hermano - decía Loki en un tono sumamente sarcástico, algo que Loni ni siquiera noto.

\- Gracias, gracias. Bueno, entonces nos veremos después.

Loni salio de su habitación y fue directo hasta la sala, pero no encontró a Lincoln, entonces empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa, hasta que escucho unos gritos que provenían del patio trasero.

Lo que vio lo dejo totalmente sorprendido, era una escena divertida y algo conmovedora, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que también era algo extraña

Lincoln y Leif, corriendo de un lado al otro, disfrazados de Batman y Robin respectivamente, mientras peleaban con enemigos imaginarios.

\- Muy bien niño maravilla, tenemos que atrapar a todos los villanos que han escapado de la prisión. - decía Lincoln en su "pose de superhéroe."

\- Tenemos mucho trabajo y muchos traseros que patear Batman. - decía Leif mientras lanzaba golpeas al aire.

Loni no era el más inteligente de la casa, eso era un hecho, aun así, el solía darse cuenta de ciertas cosas sobre sus hermanos. Apesar de que Lincoln ya era lo suficientemente mayor para jugar de ese modo, el peliblanco y el pequeño rubio parecía que se la estaban pasando de lo más genial, o al menos eso pensaba Loni, que solo los veía por la ventana, riéndose de la aquella escena.

Pero después de media hora, Loni tuvo que interrumpir su pequeña aventura, algo que no disfruto para nada.

\- Hola chicos.

\- Hola Loni - decían los otros dos niños al mismo tiempo.

\- Lamentó interrumpir su jueguito, pero iré al centro comercial.

\- ¿Muy bien?... - decía Lincoln confundido

...

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿y que? - dijo Loni.

\- ¿por que nos dices que iras al centro comercial Loni?

\- ahh cierto, iré a comprar algo de ropa.

\- Me parece bien, pero insisto ¿por que nos dices eso? - Decía Lincoln ya algo desesperado por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Decirles que?

\- Cielos, de verdad tienes problemas serios - dijo Leif sumamente molestó.

\- Ahh ya recordé, quiero que vengas conmigo Lincoln, así que te esperaré en la camioneta.

\- Pe... Pero - el chico no pudo terminar su frase ya que Loni salio corriendo a la cochera sin hacer caso a las palabras de su hermano menor.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir con el - decía el peli blanco mientras se quitaba el disfraz que llevaba puesto.

\- Pero se supone que íbamos a detener juntos a los villanos Lincoln - decía el pequeño Loud algo inconforme.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero prometo volver pronto, ademas, tenemos muchos traseros que patear y no me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo.

\- Esta bien - decía resignado el menor.

\- Descuida, no tardare, nos vemos. - gritaba Lincoln mientras corría directo a la camioneta.

Ambos chicos ya estaban de camino al centro comercial, pero Lincoln aun tenia sus dudas con respecto a manera de actuar de su hermano.

\- Loni, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

\- ¿No es sobre la tarea de literatura verdad?

\- ¿Que? No, no es eso, quiero que me digas, ¿por que querías que viniera contigo al centro?

\- Pues veras, pequeño conejo dientudo, aunque seamos chicos Loud, también podemos vernos bien en algunas ocasiones.

\- No entiendo ¿que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

\- Has usado el mismo estilo de ropa desde hace dos años, como que ya va siendo hora de que cambies un poco tus vientos.

\- Querrás decir "tus aires".

\- Oye, eso suena mucho mejor.

\- Si, si, - decía Lincoln sarcásticamente - la triste verdad es que no es necesario, estoy bien así, me siento muy cómodo con mi estilo de ropa.

\- Y es genial, pero tampoco morirás por probar un estilo nuevo, ¿o si?.

Lincoln se quedo sin palabras, no encontró ningún argumento para aquellas ultimas palabras de su hermano mayor, apesar de tantos días en esa dimensión, el chico aún subestimaba mucho a sus hermanos.

Después de 20 minutos, los chicos habían llegado a su destino. Loni fue corriendo directamente a la entrada del lugar mientras Lincoln se quedaba atrás para poder pensar tranquilamente.

\- Es muy extraño, jamas me había quedado sin argumentos frente a Leni y honestamente, Loni tiene la mitad de inteligencia de mi hermana. La verdad, no sé por que estoy aquí, me la estaba pasando bien con Leif, jejeje hacia tiempo que no jugaba así con alguien, ni siquiera con Clyde.

Bueno, entre más rápido acabe esto más rápido regresare a casa. Aun asi, me parecen una perdida de tiempo esta clase de cosas.

Los dos hermanos entraron al edificio, a Lincoln no le sorprendio que el lugar fuera identico al de su dimension, asi que como de costumbre se dirigio a la tienda de ropa a la que iban sus hermanas siempre.

\- Lincoln, ¿A donde vas? - gritaba Loni mientras jalaba a su hermano del brazo.

\- ¿Como que a dónde? ¿Que no vamos a comprar ropa?

\- Si, ¿pero por qué rayos te vas a una tienda de ropa para niñas?

Lincoln se habia dado cuenta de su error muy tarde, algunas niñas que estaban en el lugar empezaron a reir ante aquella situación, lo que causo que Lincoln se sonrrojara de vergüenza.

\- Perdón, es la fuerza de la costumbre - decía Lincoln con una risa nerviosa.

\- Vámonos de aquí - decía Loni igual de avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hermano.

Después de ese momento incómodo, los chicos entraron a una tienda de ropa, Loni empezó a probarse varias camisetas y pantalones, mientras que Lincoln solo estaba sentado esperando a su hermano, o eso era hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- Vaya, es Ronnie Anne, sera mejor que le contesté o me dará una golpiza, ¿por que las mujeres serán más violentas de que nosotros en ocasiones?

 **R* - Hola Lincoln**

 **L* - Hola Ronnie**

 **R* - dime, ¿no te gustaría ir a patinar al parque?**

 **L* - me gustaría, pero ahora no estoy en mi casa, tuve que salir con Loni al centro comercial.**

 **R* - ¿tu? XD Jajajajajaja, lo siento por ti.**

 **L* - gracias por el apoyo moral ¬¬**

 **R* - ¿y que tal cuando regreses?**

 **L* - tampoco puedo, le prometí a Leif que jugaría con el.**

 **R* - me sorprendes Loud**

 **L* - ¿por que?**

 **R*- pues... Siempre que visitaba tu casa, hacías llorar a tus hermanos menores o peleabas con los mayores.**

 **L* - Ese no era yo.**

 **R* - sé que no eras tu, pero dejando de lado eso, creo que eso era lo que tus hermanos necesitaban, un poco de buen ambiente familiar.**

 **L* - yo solo quiero ser un buen hermano**

 **R* - pero tú también tienes un hogar**

 **L* - pero y si no regresara, que tal si me quedo aquí con ellos.**

 **R* - bueno, esa es tu decisión, pero piensa en tus hermanas también, ellas seguro están preocupadas por ti.**

 **L* - de hecho he pensado en eso**

 **R* - ¿en que?**

 **L* - si yo estoy aquí, significa que tome el lugar de tú Lincoln...**

 **R* - quieres decir que...**

 **L* - es posible que él tomara mi lugar en mi dimensión, entonces en teoría, para ellas, yo jamas me fui.**

 **R* - pero ese no es su hogar, el seguro esta tratando de buscar la forma de volver.**

 **L* - también he pensado en eso, mira, Lisa esta allá, ella es la contraparte de Levi, entonces él pudo volver aquí desde un principio pero no lo ha hecho.**

 **R* - es decir que... ¿El no quiere volver?.**

 **L* - exactamente**

 **R* - bueno, pero ¿tú no quieres volver?**

Lincoln tardo un poco en contestar aquel mensaje, pues una parte de el quería volver pero la otra se quería quedar por siempre. El chico estaba en un gran dilema (de nuevo).

 **L* - aún no he tomado una desicion.**

 **R* - bueno, espero que hagas lo correcto.**

 **L* - yo también Ronnie, yo también.**

El chico guardo su teléfono para poder pensar un poco más las cosas tranquilamente, pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por Loni, el cual llevaba en la mano una conjunto de ropa.

\- Muy bien dienton, esto es para ti

\- ¿Para mí? No gracias

\- Anda corre a probártelo o te golpeare justo aquí - decía Loni mientras juntaba sus puños.

\- Bien, bien, no tienes que recurrir a la violencia. - decía el chico mientras tomaba la ropa y se metía al probador.

\- No importa a donde vaya, siempre tengo que probarme ropa a la fuerza, si por mí fuera, usaría el mismo atuendo por el resto de mi vida, al menos a si funciona en la caricaturas... Okey, si, es un cliché, pero no me juzguen.

Y Sobre la conversación con Ronnie, yo de verdad quiero quedarme un poco más, sé que empece mal con mis hermanos pero mírenme, mírennos, ellos me necesitan, así que por ahora me quedare aquí, solo un tiempo más...

...

Ohhh wow.

Los pensamientos de Lincoln se interrumpieron cuando el chico se vio al espejo.

\- No lo creo, de verdad me veo genial - decía el chico sorprendido por su apariencia, una camisa naranja con rayas negras y unos jeans negros con tennis blancos.

Cuando el chico salio del probador su hermano simplemente se mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Lo vez, no te mato ¿o si?

\- Si, si me mato.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si, soy un fantasma.

\- ¡Rayos!, ¡mate a mi hermano menor!. - empezó a gritar asustado el chico rubio.

\- Loni callate - decía Lincoln mientras le tapaba la boca - era una broma, mirame, estoy vivo.

\- Ohhh es cierto.

\- No me digas - decía Lincoln de forma sarcástica, como siempre.

Después de eso, los dos chicos salieron del lugar directo a la Flip's, por un cono de helado. Lincoln aprovecho ese pequeño momento para contarle a su hermano sobre su otra vida y que esa otra dimensión el era una chica llamada Leni.

\- No me lo creo, ¿enserio soy una chica?

\- Por décima vez, si, lo eres.

\- Otra pregunta

\- Otra respuesta

\- ¿Soy una chica linda?

\- ¿ehhh? ¿Ehh? Si, eres bonita.

\- Estos chicos, cada día son más extraños - decía Flip, sin darle mayor importancia a lo que escuchaba por parte de los Loud's.

Cuando los chicos terminaron su helado, se dirigieron a la camioneta para regresar a su hogar, pero antes de entrar a vanzila, Lincoln pudo notar algo en el aparador de una tienda, algo que seguramente pondría feliz a cierta personita.

\- Loni, espera un momento - decía el chico

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Escucha, yo vine contigo, deje que me compraras ropa y te lo agradezco mucho, pero ahora yo necesito que ti me ayudes con algo.

\- Esta bien, creo que te lo debo, ¿en que te ayudo?

\- Abre la guantera y dime que hay adentro

Loni, haciendo caso al favor de su hermano, abrió el compartimiento del auto.

\- Oye, aquí solo esta el maquillaje de mamá

\- Perfecto, ahora regreso - Lincoln salio corriendo directo al establecimiento que había llamado su atención, dejando a su hermano aun más confundido de lo normal.

\- No entiendo ¿que hará en una tienda de disfraces?.

...

En la casa Loud, Leif aun seguía jugando en el patio trasero, pero sin muchos ánimos, ya que su compañero no estaba con él. En ese momento de la casa salio Loki, quien ya llevaba un rato viendo jugar a su hermano menor.

\- Hola enano

\- ¿Que quieres Loki? - decía el pequeño rubio algo molesto.

\- Tranquilo, no he venido a molestarte.

\- ¿entonces?

\- Solo quiero hablar contigo

El menor se acerco más al mayor para poder prestarle toda su atención.

\- Leif, dime, ¿que piensas de Lincoln?.

\- Pues que es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo y es mejor hermano que todos ustedes juntos.

\- Okey, eso es todo

\- ¿Eso era todo?

\- Si, ya puedes seguir jugando

\- Eres muy extraño

Loki entro de nuevo a la casa, solo para dar un gran suspiro de desesperación, el joven Loud tenia llaneado decirle al niño, de una manera sutil, que por mucho que quisiera a Lincoln al final el peli blanco debía regresar a su verdadero hogar, y que cuando ese momento llegara, el niño tendría que aceptarlo.

Pero Loki no se atrevió a decírselo por una simple razón:

No tuvo corazón para hacerlo sufrir tan pronto.

Leif empezó a aburrirse y decidió que ya era momento de regresar al interior de su hogar, pero justo a un paso de la entrada, se escucho un grito que decía:

 **"Es hora de combatir al crimen"**

El niño rubio inmediatamente volteo a ver el origen de aquel grito, el cual provenía de Lincoln que tenia su disfraz de Batman puesto.

\- ¿Lincoln? pensé que volverías más tarde.

\- ¿Quien es Lincoln? Yo soy el poderoso Batman, y según recuerdo, tenemos que atrapar a muchos criminales, ¿no es así "Robin"? - decía el peli blanco mientras le guiñaba el ojo al menor.

\- si... ¡Sí, así es! - grito el menor emocionado, siguiéndole la corriente a su hermano mayor.

 **"Ahh si, pues inténtelo hahahahahahaha"**

Justo en la puerta se escucho la risa de alguien más

\- no puede ser, esa es la risa de nuestro archienemigo - decía Lincoln fingiendo sorpresa por aquella risa malvada.

\- ¿archienemigo? - decía el niño sumamente confundido.

En el lugar apareció Loni, el cual estaba disfrazado del archienemigo del murciélago, El Guasón.

\- Traten de detenerme, Batman y Robin, hahahahahahaha - decía el chico mientras empezaba a correr por todo el jardín.

\- Oye Lincoln, ¿no lo entiendo?

\- Bueno, siempre es más divertido jugar con más personas ¿no?

Esa frase causo una gran sonrisa en el niño, si jugar con uno de sus hermanos era divertido, jugar con dos lo era mucho más.

Lincoln estaba feliz de ver a sus hermanos jugar juntos y de que después de algunos años, él tenia a alguien con quien jugar, alguien que sabia lo que era ser un chico de verdad.

\- Bueno, hoy fue un buen día, pero no ha terminado, tengo muchos criminales que atrapar, así que nos vemos después amigos.

...

 **Hola amigos, quiero agradecerles mucho, esta historia ya llego a las 1000 vistas en Wattpad XD**

 **Y tambien quiero ledirles una disculpa ya que este capitulo tardo mucho en salir, prometo que no se repetira.:3**

 **Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y aprovecho lara desearles uma muy feliz navidad en compañia de sus seres queridos.**

 **Nos vemos despues amigos ;)**


	7. Pequeña tormenta

La casa Loud, todo aquel que la conoce sabe a la perfección que la palabra "paz" no es muy conocida en ese lugar, sin embargo, uno de los chicos que vivía en esa casa experimentaba, quizás por primera vez en su corta vida, eso y más.

Lincoln se encontraba tirado en el sofá de su casa con una cara sumamente pálida, como si el chico hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo en persona, con una mirada totalmente perdida, y una ...

\- ¿Te quieres callar? Trato de tranquilizarme y necesito algo de silencio. Y antes de que lo digas, si, lo dije con un "tono molesto". Ademas, yo puedo contar a la perfección que fue lo que paso, es aterrador de cierto modo, pero tiene mucho sentido y me parece curioso que pocos lo notaran en el capitulo anterior, pero no los culpo, ni yo me di cuenta en aquel momento, verán, esto fue lo que paso...

*Flashback*

Estaba en el patio trasero, ya saben, jugando con Leif y Loni, me la estaba pasando increíble, corríamos, nos golpeábamos de manera "amable" por así decirlo y sobre todo eso, nos divertíamos en familia, en esos momentos, nada me hubiera encantado más que tener a toda mi familia ahí, no solo a los chicos, también a las chicas y a mis padres, pero después de todo, Roma no se construyo en un día.

Después de varias horas de diversión, los tres nos sentamos en el pasto del jardín mientras platicábamos cosas graciosas de nuestras vidas hasta que apareció Loki...

\- Hola chicos.

\- Hola Loki. - contestamos los 3 al mismo tiempo

\- No me digan ¿se la pasaron jugando todo el día?.

\- Por supuesto que si. - decía Loni

\- ¿No se supone que irían al centro comercial?

\- Y así fue

\- Wow, regresaron muy pronto, parece que los autobuses cada día son más rápidos.

\- ¿Autobuses? - le pregunte muy confundido.

\- Si, ¿de que otra forma se habrían ido?

\- En la camioneta.

Créanme cuando les digo esto, he visto miles de cosas en mi corta vida, pero nada se compara a la cara que tenia Loki cuando le dije que habíamos tomado la camioneta.

\- Ohhhh mier... Perdón, holy moly.

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Por que demonios tomaron la camioneta?

\- Tranquilo, Loni fue el que conducio.

\- ¿Y como lo hizo si este torpe no tiene licencia? es más, jamás había conducido un auto en su vida.

En ese precisó momento, sentí como mi alma se escapaba de mi cuerpo, en términos médicos, según yo, mi nivel de estrés estaba en un 50 %, pero las palabras de Loki hicieron que mi nivel subiera un 300% en solo un minuto.

\- Estas bromeando ¿verdad?.

\- Ahh claro, olvide que si lo uso una vez.

Eso me tranquilizo un poco y lo que me mostró después asesino mi tranquilidad.

\- Dejame leerte esta noticia de hace unos meses pequeño conejo torpe.

Loki saco su teléfono y empezó a leer una noticia que había sido publicada hace unos pocos meses.

" **Joven de Royal Woods destruye parque local, 30 arboles heridos y ardilla queda sin hogar".**

\- Ohhh rayos - conteste sumamente asustado.

\- Todos los países del mundo votaron a favor de que Loni no tocara un auto jamás en su vida, hasta los estudios Nickelodeon.

\- vaya, ese chico suena como un verdadero animal. - decía Loni que veía al cielo.

\- ¡EXACTAMENTE! - le gritamos Loki y yo sumamente molestos y un poco nerviosos a la vez.

\- Oye Linc, creo que te salvaste por un pelo de rana calva - se burlaba de mí Leif.

\- Okey, iré a recostarme un rato al sofá jejejejeje

\- Oye Lincoln, ¿estas bien?

\- Si, si, no hagan caso al hecho de que casi muero al lado de un idiota.

\- Eso suena muy mal Linc -me dijo Loni

\- seee, gracias "animal"

*fin del flasback*

\- Y esa es mi historia, ahora si me disculpan, solo me quedare aquí a descansar, así que hoy no hay capitulo, bueno, nos vemos amigos.

...

\- Ahhhh, okey, sé que siguen ahí todos ustedes, solo por eso seguiré con lo planeado, amigo, puedes continuar...

Ehhhh, esta bien, ...

Después de ese extraño momento, Lincoln se quedo callado viendo el techo hasta que de repente, el chico sintió un pequeño gran peso caer sobre él.

\- Hola Linc - decía el pequeño rubio.

\- Hola Leif. - decía Lincoln mientras recuperaba el aire.

\- ¿Eres un Angel o un fantasma?

\- No estoy muerto. - decía Lincoln con los ojos entre cerrados.

\- Pero por poco - decía el niño mientras reía.

\- Eso no es gracioso.

\- Claro que si - después de terminar su burla, el pequeño rubio se dejo caer encima de su hermano para continuar hablando con el - Sabes algo Linc, jamas me había divertido tanto contigo hermano.

\- Jejejeje, la verdad, yo tampoco me había divertido tanto en mi vida.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si, de verdad.

Y era cierto, aunque no lo admitía, Lincoln de vez en cuando se sentía solo, muy pocas veces se podía dar el lujo de divertirse con alguien de la forma como lo hizo aquel día.

Si, el tenia a su mejor amigo Clyde, a algunos compañeros de su escuela y también de vez en cuando a Bobby pero esos momentos duraban muy poco, tanto que no era suficiente para el niño.

Lincoln, cada día vivía miles de aventuras en su vida, pero siempre estando al pendiente de sus hermanas, no podía jugar muy rudo con ellas, no tenían los mismos gustos que el, no siempre entendía a la perfección sus problemas y todo se quedaba en un punto medio, una simple y única razón.

Ellas era chicas.

Tantos años deseando poder comportarse como un verdadero niño, que sin darse cuenta, ese deseo se fue esfumando poco a poco, hasta aquel día, cuando sintió que su alma juguetona por fin había salido a la luz.

Lincoln estaba aún más confundido, pensar en sus dos familias, en todos sus hermanos hacia que al chico le doliera la cabeza.

Lincoln se levanto del sofá y fue directo a la puerta.

\- Lincoln, ¿a donde vas?

\- Vuelvo en un momento, solo voy a caminar un rato y a ver a un amigo.

Lincoln salio de su casa, en dirección hacia la de una persona que le ayudaría a resolver su gran dilema.

\- Justo esto era lo que no quería que pasará, cuando pienso en quedarme, recuerdo que este no es mi hogar y que tengo hermanas que me esperan y cuando pienso en irme, recuerdo que aquí hay personas que me necesitan y que me extrañarían.

A mi no me importa lo que suceda conmigo, lo único que quiero es que nadie sufra por mi culpa, pero de ambas formas alguien lo hará.

En estos momentos, solo una persona me puede ayudar, los mejores amigos están en las buenas y en las malas.

Lincoln, quien en ese momento pasaba cerca del parque, pudo notar la silueta de su amigo el cual se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del lugar.

\- No lo puedo creer, ahí esta Clyde, ¡Clyde!.

El chico fue corriendo directo con su amigo, tanta había sido su emoción de ver otra vez a su amigo que no pensó dos veces en abrazarlo, pero lo que sucedió justo después dejo a Lincoln totalmente perplejo.

Clyde había empujado de forma un poco brusca a Lincoln.

\- ¿Clyde? ¿que te sucede?.

\- ¿Que demonios quieres ahora Loud?

Esa pequeña frase fue lo suficiente para dejar a Lincoln totalmente confundido.

\- Responde Loud ¿ahora que quieres?

\- Clyde, soy yo, soy...

\- Lincoln Loud, ya sé quien eres, se también de que eres capaz.

\- Clyde, ¿de que estas hablando?

\- ahhh ya entendí, esta es otra de tus estúpidas bromitas, pero te lo advierto, no voy a caer de nuevo.

\- ¿Bromas? Clyde ¿de que hablas? Yo soy tu amigo.

\- Eso ya no funcionara Loud, alejate me mi, ¡AHORA! - el chico de anteojos se levanto de su asiento para poder volver a su hogar, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que fue detenido por el peli blanco.

Lincoln no sabia que lo que estaba pasando, hasta que de un momento al otro, supo bien lo que sucedía.

\- Escucha Clyde, yo no soy Lincoln.

\- Cabello blanco, dientes de conejo y una estúpida sonrisa, si no eres Loud ¿entonces quien eres? ¿El conejo Blas?

\- ¿conejo Blas?... Escucha, no soy el Lincoln que tú conoces, yo vengo de una dimensión diferente.

\- Te estas quedando sin ideas, verdad Loud.

\- Clyde esto no es una broma, te estoy diciendo la verdad. - decía Lincoln, quien comenzaba a desesperarse.

\- Si claro, lo que tú digas Loud. - decía Clyde, quien trataba de ignorar las palabras de Lincoln.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de decirme Loud? Mi nombre es Lincoln y soy tu mejor amigo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues un "amigo" no humilla a otro en frente de toda la escuela.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- ¿ya lo olvidaste? Decias ser mi amigo, pero lo único que querías era hacer una de tus muchas malditas bromas, Tú me hiciste quedar en ridículo enfrente de todos en la escuela el día que iba a recibir mi medalla al alumno ejemplar, y si eso no fuera poco, por tu culpa, me expulsaron de la escuela.

\- Yo.. Yo jamas haría eso, yo jamas te haría eso, tu eres mi amigo, eres mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿De verdad? Pues dejame decirte esto y espero que lo escuches bien por que no lo repetiré dos veces, para mí, tu no eres nada, para mí...

 **Lincoln Loud está muerto.**

Ese había sido el golpe más fuerte que había sentido el chico en su alma, Clyde, que había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran unos bebés, que había estado siempre a su lado en sus aventuras y en sus travesuras, ahora lo veía no solo como un desconocido, sino como la peor persona que podía existir en el universo.

La mirada de Lincoln estaba totalmente perdida, el peli blanco sintió que todo su mundo se venia abajo.

Lincoln ya estaba harto, el chico había perdido mucho, su deseo había causado el sufrimiento de su mejor amigo, pero decidió que no seria así, simplemente no lo permitiría.

Lincoln sujeto los brazos de Clyde con mucha fuerza mientras lo empujaba hacia un árbol que estaba a un lado de ellos. Lincoln estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo.

\- Clyde, ahora tu escucha bien lo que yo te voy a decir.

Un miedo invadió profundamente a Clyde, pero todo eso cambio con una palabra...

 **Perdóname**.

Clyde prácticamente estaba petrificado, lo que sucedía era justamente lo que Ronnie había dicho aquel día, Lincoln Loud jamas se disculpaba con nadie...

¿Por que lo haría ahora?

\- Perdoname Clyde, yo jamas quize que esto sucediera, no quería hacerte daño, yo, yo, yo lo lamento.

Lincoln soltó a Clyde mientras se alejaba unos pasos de él con una mirada caída.

El peli blanco, que no dejaba de ver el suelo, empezó a hablar en un tono un poco cortado.

\- Yo sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, si pudiera, creeme que lo haría, pero si esto te hace sentir mejor, puedes golpearme, golpeame lo más fuerte que puedas, golpeame hasta que te canses.

"Si tuviera la oportunidad, haría pagar a Loud todas las cosas que me hizo" eso era lo que Clyde pensaba cada vez que veía a Lincoln en la calle.

El chico empezó a cerrar lentamente sus puños, estaba listo para poder desahogarse, pero en el ultimo momento, algo lo detuvo...

Lo que lo detuvo fue ver el rostro ese chico que miraba al suelo, un rostro que derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas y decía con un tono totalmente roto.

\- Por favor, no lo dudes, golpeame lo más fuerte que puedas, pero por favor, por favor, por lo que más quieras...

 **No dejes de ser mi amigo**.

Lincoln empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin dejar de ver el piso y sin dejar la posición en la que estaba.

Unas cuantas nubes se formaron en el cielo, unas cuantas nubes negras que iniciaron una pequeña tormenta sobre eso dos chicos.

"Ese no podía ser Lincoln Loud, no podía ser verdaderamente él y de ser así, ¿que era lo que le había pasado?" esos eran algunos de los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Clyde.

El chico empezó a bajar sus puños lentamente.

\- Escucha Loud. - decía Clyde con un tono serio.

Lincoln alzó la mirada lentamente.

\- solo tienes una oportunidad para convencerme de que lo que dices es verdad.

Lincoln mostró una pequeña sonrisa, una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba esperanza.

Y Lincoln sabia de que forma lo convencería.

\- Sabes, yo siempre quize tener hermanos en lugar de hermanas, ese era mi deseo, tener a alguien que me entendiera y que estuviera conmigo siempre.

\- No entiendo, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?.

\- Veras Clyde, todo el mundo tiene deseos profundos, como por ejemplo, Tener un hermanito.

Clyde de nuevo estaba sorprendido.

\- Escucha, yo sé que te sientes solo aveces, para ti, ser hijo único en ocasiones es una tortura, es por eso que tú quieres un hermano, alguien con quien jugar, alguien con quien compartir a tus padres, alguien a quien tú puedas querer todo el día.

Clyde se quedo sin palabras.

\- Jamás le conté eso a alguien, ni siquiera a mis padres, ¿Como es que tu...

\- Por que tú y yo somos amigos. Somos mejores amigos.

El chico de anteojos vio al peli blanco por un momento, no estaba mintiendo, su cara lo decía.

Clyde dio media vuelva y se fue alejando lentamente.

Lincoln no trato de detenerlo, no era necesario.

Pero cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de irse también...

\- Oye Loud - decía Clyde, el cual se entraba de espaldas, con un tono más alto.

\- ¿Que sucede? - decía Lincoln, quien también se encontraba de espaldas.

\- Disculpa aceptada - decía Clyde, quien sin más que decir, prosiguió su camino, dejando a Lincoln solo en el parque.

Lincoln seguía mirando al piso, pero ya no estaba triste, su rostro solo reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa seguido de un susurro...

Gracias Clyde.

La tormenta seguia, pero ahora, con menos fuerza que antes.

...

Bueno amigos, hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy y el primer capitulo del año.

Les mando un gran abrazo y espero que este año sea muy bueno para todos ustedes.

Nos vemos despues amigos.


	8. Mí otra vida

Antes de empezar a leer el episodio , quiero agradecerles las mas de 100 visitas que tuvo el capitulo anterior en menos de 3 dias, es increible que esta historia le este gustandoba muchos.

Por el momento, el siguiente capitulo tardará en ser subido debido a mis semanas de examenes, pero en cuanto terminen prometo subirlo. Sin mas que decir, disfruten este capitulo.

...

Solo en un instante, en un pequeñisimo instante, aquel dia soleado se habia convertido en una tarde lluviosa.

Lincoln caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad de Royal Woods, miles de ideas pasaban por la cabeza del chico en esos momentos, no le importaba en lo mas minimo el clima a su alrededor.

\- ¿Que clase de persona soy? Lastimando a mi familia y a mis amigos, ¿eso me vuelve alguien totalmente desgradable? Pero, no soy yo, yo jamas haria eso, prefiero sufrir todo tipo de torturas antes de que alguien salga herido por mi culpa. Pero...

Loni es mas torpe que Leni, pero los dos son mis hermanos.

Loki es mas violento que Lori, pero los dos son mis hermanos.

Leif es mas travieso que Lana, pero los dos son mis hermanos.

¿Se puede ser bueno y malo al mismo tiempo?

¿El error es mio o de el?

¿Debería corregir sus errores o dejarlos pasar?

Cielos, solo tengo once años, yo deberia estar en mi casa jugando con mis figuras de acción, leyendo comics y viendo televisión, no aqui, en medio de la lluvia y el pavimento sufriendo el nivel de estres que tiene un mapache al cruzar una carretera super transitada.

...

Cuando todo esto termine, juro por mi vida que me dare un dia solo para mi, nada de problemas y preocupaciones...

Yo se que eso nunca sucedera, no puedo cumplir ese pequeño capricho, no estoy en posición de pedirlos, no por ahora.

Mientras tanto, tengo que continuar, este es mi problema, yo soy el unico responsable y yo sólo debo resolverlo.

Pero para eso, primero, necesito respuestas.

Despues de esa pequeña reflexión, Lincoln regreso coriendo a su casa, estaba listo para poner su plan en acción.

Al entrar a su hogar, la primera en recibirlo fue su madre.

\- Lincoln, ¿donde estabas? - decia la señora Loud con un tono de preocupación.

\- Hola mamá

\- Hola Lincoln, ahora, contesta mi pregunta jovencito, ¿donde estabas?

\- Solo sali a caminar, pero la tormenta me alcanzo cuando venia en camino, perdon.

La señora Loud pudo notar que los ojos de su hijo tenian un saturado color rojo, como si hubiera llorado por un largo rato.

\- Lincoln, ¿estas bien hijo?

\- Si mamá, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco empapado. - decia Lincoln con una risa fingida, una que su madre noto a la perfección.

\- Bueno, sera mejor que tomes una ducha y te pongas ropa un poco mas calida, asi que corre.

\- Si mamá.

El chico salio corriendo en direccion al baño, La madre del niño no trato de preguntarle sobre lo que habia sucedido en su caminata, sintió, que por algun motivó desconocido, no debia hacerle mas preguntas sobre el tema, eso no evito que la mujer se preocupara aun más por su amado hijo, pero ya llegaria el momento de hablar con el a su debido tiempo.

Ya dentro del baño, aprovechando esa privacidad, Lincoln empezo a pensar en voz alta.

\- Muy bien, mamá y papá no me diran nada, aunque mamá ya sabe que no soy su Lincoln, ella seguro dira cosas lindas de mí y papá ni se diga, el es mas sentimental que mamá. Ronnie tampoco me dira nada, ella siempre esta al pendiente de mi, no lo dice, pero ella me cuida las espaldas. Y mis hermanos... Ellos ya tienen mucho en que pensar, si les recuerdo como era seguro los confundire más. Eso solo me deja una opcion. Es muy pronto, pero no tengo opción, necesito respuestas ahora y el unico que me puede ayudar ahora es Clyde.

Es hora de poner en accion la operación

"respuestas".

Despues de ducharse y cenar un poco, Lincoln entro a la habitación de Loki y Loni, buscando un poco de ayuda de sus hermanos mayores.

\- Hola chicos - decia el peli blanco

\- Hola conejo - decia Loni.

\- ¿Que pasa Linc? Te ves preocupado - decia Loki quien solo miraba su telfono.

\- ¿Como puedes saberlo si nisiquiera me has visto?

\- Eso, hermanito, es algo que yo llamo intuición de hermano mayor.

\- Si, claro, Lo que tu digas y mandes - contesto el menor en tono sarcastico - Escuchen chicos necesitó su ayuda, es muy importante.

\- Dinero no tenemos - decia Loki.

\- No se trata de eso, ademas, Eso lo se bien, yo me lo gaste todo en juegos y comida ¿recuerdas? - decia Lincoln con aires de grandeza.

\- Ja ja que gracioso - contesto el mayor en un tono entre sarcasmo y enojo.

\- ¿En que quieres que te ayudemos? - decia Loni.

\- Necesito que me ayuden a dejar de ser Lincoln Loud.

\- ¿Qué? - contestaron los dos chicos al unísono.

\- Este es el asunto, voy a ir a ver a una persona pero a los padres de esa persona creo que no les caigo muy bien, asi que necesito un disfraz para que no me reconozcan.

\- Uhhhnh, ¿una novia? - Decia Loki en tono de burla.

\- Claro que no torpe, esto es enserio, por favor, de verdad necesitó su ayuda.

Los mayores notaron instantáneamente la preocupacion de su hermano menor, asi que sin dudarlo, ambos chicos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Okey Conejo, te ayudaremos.

\- ¿enserio? ¿me van a ayudar?

\- Es lo que las familias hacen.

Despues de esa frase, miles de recuerdos pasaron por la cabeza del chico y de todos ellos, uno sobresalía de los demás, aquel recuerdo de un proyecto escolar, un plan complicado y una familia que se apoyaba entre si, sin importar las circunstancias.

Eso significada ser parte de la familia Loud, eso significa estar en una familia.

\- Gracias chicos, les debo una.

\- Y nosotros miles enano. - decia Loki.

\- ¿Que necesitas?

\- Bien chicos, No les mentire, el exito de la misión nos costara por lo menos una semana de castigo y el fracaso de esta misión nos costara tres semanas junto con el dios de los sermones sobre responsabilidad y madurez. - decía Lincoln que, en su extraña imaginación, se veia a si mismo como un general y a los chicos como soldados.

\- Estamos con usted, señor. - decían los dos Loud's siguiendole el juego a su hermano.

\- Necesito una sudadera, una gorra, una peluca, maquillaje y un aventon a la casa de un amigo.

Despues de media hora, y con ayuda de sus hermanos, Lincoln estaba listo para poner en marcha la fase uno de la operación:

Liberación.

Lincoln salio de la casa sin hacer ruido alguno, seguido de loki que fue directo a la cocina, donde se encontraban sus madre, quien se encontraba concentrada en un 99% sumergida en la lectura del periodico.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, el chico tomo las llaves de la camioneta, pero por un momento, para el chico, todo se vino abajo con una simple por ese pequeño 1%.

\- ¿A donde vas Loki? - decia la señora Loud, mientras veia a su hijo con una cara sumamente seria.

En ese momento, al rubio no le quedo de otra mas que improvisar una de sus muchas mentiras.

\- Mamá, ehhhhh, bueno, veras, olvide que tenia que comprar un... ehhhhh... Dip dip dulip duu... para un proyecto escolar, asi que ire al supermercado a buscarlo.

Idiota, torpe, estupido, esas y miles de otras cosas se decia en mayor a si mismo dentro de su cabeza. De tantas excusas que tenia planeadas, el joven escogio la mas patetica de todas.

Ya no habia vuelta atras, todo estaba perdido...

O eso era lo que el chico creia.

\- Okey, pero regresa pronto, ya esta anochesiendo. - dijo la señora Loud mientras volvia a su lectura.

\- Espera, espera... Espera, ¿que dijiste? - decia Loki con los ojos mas abiertos que dos enormes platos.

\- Que regreses pronto y ten cuidado al conducir.

\- ehhh, ¿okey?

\- Diviértete

\- Si, claroooo, regreso pronto.

\- Muy bien.

\- Ya me voy.

\- Eso veo.

\- Tu continua con tu libro.

\- Eso haré.

Loki salio mas que confundido de la casa, sin saber con exactitud que era lo que habia pasado.

Lincoln penso que tal vez Loki ya habia sido descubierto, pero su alma descanzo cuando lo vio salir de la casa.

\- Loki, ¿Que fue lo que paso?¿No sospecho nada?

\- Esas son unas excelentes preguntas enano, me gustaria tener unas excelentes respuestas tambien.

\- No entiendo, ¿eso es un si o un no?

\- Amiguito, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, solo se que tenemos menos de una hora para volver, así que tenemos que ser mas veloces que Flash.

\- Espero que sea sufiente.

\- Muy bien, sube a la camioneta.

\- Por cierto, ¿enserio? ¿Por que tantas referencias?

\- Callate.

Durante el camino, Lincoln pensaba en todo lo que diría para que no sospecharan de el. Tenia todo planeado, cada minusculo detalle.

Era hora de la fase dos: Caracterización.

Cuando llegaron a su destino el chico estaba mas que preparado para poner en marcha la fase dos de su plan.

Lincoln bajo de la camioneta, para colocarse su disfraz con ayuda de Loki.

\- Recuerda Linc, una hora. - decia Loki mientras le ponia la gorra a su hermano menor.

\- Descuida, no lo olvidare

\- Eso espero, pulga.

\- y bien, ¿como me veo?

\- Pues creo que te ves mejor asi.

\- Eres muy gracioso - decia Lincoln con tono sarcastico.

\- Muy bien, suerte amigo - decia Loki mientras regresaba a la camioneta.

\- Oye Pero ¿a donde iras?

\- Al supermercado, asi mamá no sospechara nada, a propósito, ¿sabes que es un dip dip duli duu?

\- ¿un que?

\- Olvidalo, solo no tardes.

Despues de esos ultimos momentos, Loki sigui su camino y Lincoln empezo a caminar directo a la entrada del hogar de Clyde.

Esta era parte mas delicada de la operación.

Es hora de la fase tres: Infiltración.

En el inerior de aquella elegante casa, la familia Mcbride disfrutaba de una pelicula cuando escucharonn sonar el timbre de la puerta multiples veces seguidas.

\- Vaya, ¿quien estara tocando la puerta a estas horas de la noche? - se preguntaba Howard.

\- Veamos quien es entonces - le contesto Harold.

Clyde no le dio mucha importancia a la persona que tocaba la puerta, al menos asi fue hasta que sus padres regresaron a la sala junto con un invitado.

\- Clyde

\- ¿Qué sucede papá?

\- Este chico esta preguntando por ti, dice que es tu amigo.

El chico de anteojos estaba confundido por el niño que estaba frente a el, un niño de cabello castaño un poco largo, gorra roja, playera blanca con rayas rojas, sudadera y tennis color beigsh y jeans azules.

Apesar de su aspecto, algo en él le parecía bastante familiar.

\- Disculpa, ¿acaso nos conocemos? - decia el peli negro con un tono amable.

\- ¿No me recuerdas?, nos conocimos hoy, en el parque. - Lincoln resaltó esas ultimas dos palabras.

Ahora sabia lo que le parecia familiar en ese chico, sus dientes lo delataban.

\- Claro, ya me acorde de ti Lou...

\- Si, si, si, soy yo, estaba por el vecindario y quise venir a verte - Lincoln interrumpio de manera algo subita a Clyde, si este ultimo revelaba su apellido, todo el plan seguro se vendria abajo.

\- Y dime amiguito, ¿como te llamas? - pregunto Howard.

Lincoln se quedo sumamente perplejo, lo planeo todo, todo menos ese pequeño detallito, así que sin más opciones, el niño de once años demostró tener las mismas habilidades para mentir que su hermano mayor.

\- Pues mi nombre es, ehhhhh, Clint, Clint Rogers.

\- Vaya, ese es un nombre interesante.

Idiota, torpe, estúpido, esas y miles de otras cosas se decía el peli blanco a si mismo dentro de su cabeza. No había duda alguna de que el era hermano de Loki Loud.

\- ¿ Y que haces aquí? - pregunto Clyde de forma directa.

\- Solo quería conocer tu hogar, ver tu colección de cómics de Ace Savy y hablar un poco, para conocernos mejor.

Clyde no sabia que hacer, Lincoln definitivamente tramaba algo, pero también tenia curiosidad sobre aquello, así que el chico de anteojos decidió seguir el pequeño jueguito del chico con dientes de conejo.

\- Ahhh sí, ya recordé, perdón, hoy estoy un poco distraído, que te parece si vamos a mi habitación y continuamos nuestra platica. - decía Clyde con un tono cortés

"Ya me descubrió, todo va según el plan, así que todo va muy bien por ahora."- decía Lincoln en su cabeza.

\- Me parece buena idea, vayan a platicar a solas niños y no se preocupen por nosotros - decía Harold.

Ambos chicos fueron caminando a la habitación de Clyde dejando a los mayores solos en la estancia.

\- Parece que es un buen chico.

\- Si, pero, no lo sé, ¿ese jovencito no se te hizo familiar?

\- No, para nada, ¿a ti si?

\- Un poco, pero no recuerdo a quien.

Cuando los chicos entraron a la habitación, Clyde cerro la puerta de una manera un poco brusca, lo cual asusto un poco a Lincoln.

\- Muy bien Loud, ¿que estas tramando ahora?

\- Pues - decía Lincoln mientras se quitaba la gorra y la peluca. - sé que no estoy en pocision de hacer esto, pero necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Y por que crees que yo te ayudaré?

\- Te conozco muy bien amigo mío y sé que me ayudaras.

\- Tú no me conoces, lo de hoy solo fue suerte, pero tú no sabes nada de mí.

\- ¿Eso crees? Pues dejame iluminar un poco tu vida.

Lincoln se sentó en el piso de la habitación y acto seguido, empezó a hablar de forma decidida...

\- Tu nombre es Clyde McBride, tus padres son Howard y Harold McBride, tu mascota es una gata llamada Cleopatra, tienes asma, lo que causa que tú y tus padres lleven consigo un inhalador a todas partes. Según tus padres, no puedes consumir comidas con exceso de azúcar o jugo de naranja con pulpa. Sé que también eres alérgico a todo tipo de frutos secos, en particular los cacahuetes, y tienes intolerancia al gluten. Tienes, como yo, una gran pasión por los cómics, videojuegos y películas de ciencia ficción.

También eres bastante inteligente. Sabes cómo calcular los impuestos, como comportarse en la mesa y como cuidar bebés.

Eres algo torpe y nerd, pero yo sé muy bien que eres muy amable y siempre ayudas a las personas, y por eso siempre puedo contar contigo.

Por que tu eres mi mejor amigo.

Clyde literalmente estaba boquiabierto, nadie, quizás ni siquiera sus padres sabían tanto de él, era increíble que Lincoln Loud, que era conocido por ser un patán arrogante supiera más que su nombre completo.

\- Tu no eres Loud, ¿verdad?

\- Si lo soy, pero yo soy de un mundo distinto. Uno donde en lugar de hermanos tengo hermanas, donde tú y yo somos amigos desde que eramos unos niños pequeños.

\- Pero si eso es verdad, ¿que haces aquí entonces?

\- Mi curiosidad me trajo aquí, pensé que mi vida seria más sencilla en esta dimensión, pero no ha sido más que una maldita tortura, solo por algunos momentos.

\- ¿Y por que necesitas mi ayuda?

\- Verás, antes de regresar a mi hogar tengo que cumplir algunas promesas y resolver unos problemas. Uno de ellos es arreglar no solo la vida de mis hermanos de esta dimensión, si no también arreglar la vida del Lincoln de este mundo y ahí es donde entras tú.

\- ¿De que forma?

\- Necesito saber que fue lo que hice para que te expulsaran de la escuela, necesito saber sobre mi vida aquí. Mi familia no me dirá nada, el único que puede hacerlo, eres tú.

Clyde lo pensó por unos segundos antes de responder a la petición del peliblanco.

\- Escucha Lou... Lincoln, me gustaría ayudarte, de verdad, pero no podría, es decir, si es cierto lo que me acabas de decir, tú no eres culpable de lo malo de mi vida, solo eres otra victima.

\- Velo de esta forma, si me dices todo lo que hizo el Lincoln de aquí, yo podre estar preparado, estaría preparado para no cometer los mismos errores en el futuro.

Clyde seguía sin estar de acuerdo, pero también quería ayudar a ese chico.

\- Esta bien, te diré todo, solo por que tu eres una persona diferente a la que yo conozco.

\- En estos momentos, si lo soy casi por completo - Lincoln se coloco de nuevo la peluca y la gorra. - imagina que no soy Lincoln Loud, eso sera más sencillo.

\- ¿Y quien eres? ¿Clint Rogers? - decía el chico de anteojos en tono burlón.

\- Okey, esa no fue mi mejor idea, pero funciono ¿no?.

\- Claro, claro que si - decía el chico de forma sarcástica.

\- Muy bien, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que resume un poco la historia, por favor.

\- Okey, aquí va:

Lincoln Loud, que hay que decir de él, para algunos es el típico chico de las calles de Royal Woods, pero aquellos que lo conocen bien, saben a la perfección que es un demonio, el demonio que molesta a las niñas, que molesta a los animales y que no se tienta el corazón por nadie ni un poco, ni siquiera por su propia familia.

Su principal diversión es hacer bromas de mal gusto, sobre todo a chicos ingenuos, yo era uno de ellos.

El se acerco a mí, comenzamos a hablar un poco, pensé que seriamos amigos, así fue durante un par de meses, hasta que sus verdaderos planes salieron a la luz el día que iba recibir mi medalla al alumno ejemplar.

Aquel día, sobre todos y cada uno de los profesores de la escuela, cayeron 32 litros de pegamento liquido, miles de plumas y pelos de distintos animales junto con otras cosas asquerosas.

Me llamaron a la oficina del director aquel día, alguien había dicho que el culpable había sido yo, todos se enfadaron conmigo, sin más que hacer, todos votaron a favor de expulsarme de la escuela de manera indefinida.

Cuando regrese a mi hogar, entre mis cosas de la escuela encontré una nota que decía...

"Disfruta tus vacaciones, AMIGO - LL."

En ese momento supe que el había sido, nunca le intereso ser mi amigo, lo único que quería conmigo era dejarme en ridículo ante todo el mundo.

Nadie volvió a confiar en mí, salvo mis padres, Lincoln Loud había arruinado mi vida.

Clyde había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir y Lincoln solo estaba ahí, con una mirada llena de horror.

\- Escucha, el no es igual a ti, tú eres diferente, eres una persona de buen corazón. - decia el chico de anteojos, tratando de animar al peli blanco.

Lincoln se levanto del lugar donde está sentado y continuo su caminó hacia la salida.

\- Clyde, gracias por contarme todo, no importa en que mundo me encuentre, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, gracias por todo.

Lincoln volteó a ver a Clyde mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de sufrimiento y tristeza, acto seguido salio de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de los señores McBride.

Clyde, que seguía sentado en el piso de su habitación solo se decía a si mismo en su cabeza:

¿Que he hecho?

El camino de regreso a la casa Loud fue silencioso, no hubo ningún crucé de palabra entre Loki y Lincoln.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Loki decidió ser el primero en hablar.

\- Lincoln, ¿que fue lo que paso?

\- Nada - contesto en seco el chico de once años.

\- ¿Nada? Entonces, ¿la misión fallo?

\- No.

\- Linc...

\- Todo salio bien.

Lincoln no reflejaba ninguna emoción en su cara, aquel era un rostro vació.

Cuando ambos chicos entraron a la casa, alguien ya los estaba esperando, ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Rita Loud la cual tenia un rostro que reflejaba enojo casi al cien por ciento.

\- ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABAN? - decía la Sra Loud sumamente molesta.

\- Mamá veras, es que yo... - Loki trato de excusarse, pero fue detenido por Lincoln, que solo se limito a poner su mano en el pecho de su hermano mayor.

\- Mamá, Loki no hizo nada, todo fue idea miá. - decía el joven en un tono bajo y sin emociones.

\- Lincoln ¿que haces? - le susurraba Loki a su hermano.

\- Sube a tu cuarto Loki. - decía la Sra Loud en un tono firme.

\- ¿Estoy en problemas?

\- Eso lo hablaremos después.

Loki, sin más que hacer por Lincoln, subió de regreso a su cuarto dejando, a madre e hijo, solos en la sala.

\- Muy bien que tienes que decir a tu favor jovenci...

Las palabras de la señora Loud fueron interrumpidas por unos pequeños brazos que la rodeaban y un desgarrador llanto que provenía de un niño.

\- Mamá, soy... Soy un monstruo - decía Lincoln, quien no paraba de Llorar.

\- Pero... ¿Pero por que dices eso?

\- He lastimado a mis hermanas, a mis hermanos y ahora a mí mejor amigo, yo soy un asco de persona, soy el peor monstruo que puede existir.

Rita, que no sabia que decirle a su hijo en esos momentos, abrazo a su hijo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Acto seguido, limpio las lagrimas de su hijo.

\- Lincoln, ¿que te parece si me cuentas lo que paso mientras tomamos una taza de chocolate caliente?

El chico solo asintió y ambos, madre e hijo se dirigieron a la cocina.

Era hora de dejar, de una vez por todas, las cosas claras.

...

Hola, espero que disfrutaran leyendo este capitulo.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre esta historia.

Nos vemos despues amigos.


	9. Un ángel demoníaco y un demonio angelica

Hola amigos, tiempo sin vernos, lamento mucho la tardanza, dije, estaba en semanas de examenes y de hecho aun lo estoy, pero se me hizo algo cruel dejar la historia en un punto tan dramatico, asi que decidí darle continuación.

sin más, disfruten el capitulo de hoy.

...

Una noche tranquila, tranquila y silenciosa, muy pocas veces se vivía este tipo de noches en aquella casa de los suburbios de Royal Woods.

En el interior de dicha casa, específicamente en la cocina, se encontraba una mujer rubia tomando una taza de chocolate caliente en compañía de uno de sus hijos, su pequeño niño pecoso de pelo blanco.

Rita Loud amaba a todos y cada uno de sus hijos por igual, de eso no había duda alguna, pero Lincoln era especial, todos lo eran a su manera pero el chico sobresalía un poco de los demás, no solo por su apariencia, si no también por su actitud, pero algo era seguro, no importaba si era grande o chico, rubio o castaño, o peli negro y peli blanco, si alguno de sus pequeños sufría por algún problema, grande o chico, ella compartía al cien por ciento dicho sufrimiento y no descansaría hasta verlos de nuevo con su típica y característica sonrisa de los niños Loud.

Ese es el trabajo de una madre.

\- ¿Ya estás listo para contarme todo lo que sucedió? - decía Rita, que se encontraba sentada frente a su hijo.

\- Si, lo estoy.

Lincoln había llorado un largo rato, apesar de que aquella no era su realidad y mucho menos su vida, el ver sufrir a sus seres queridos era algo que el niño no podía soportar, más aun cuando el culpable era alguien igual a él.

¿Por que ese mundo era tan diferente?

, ¿Aquella realidad era totalmente diferente solo por que sus hermanos eran chicos?

Lincoln estaba tan confundido en esos momentos, pero lo poco que sabia era suficiente para hacerlo sentir mal, lo hacía sentir como lo peor del mundo.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¿estas bien? - decía la señora Loud.

\- Si, perdón, estaba pensando en unas cosas.

\- Bien hijo, tienes toda mi atención.

Lincoln estaba decidido a hablar.

\- ¿Alguna vez has querido cambiar algo de tu vida? - decía el chico mientras miraba su taza de chocolate.

\- Interesante pregunta, ahora que lo dices, creo que si llegué a pensar en eso una o dos veces - decía Rita con la mayor honestidad posible, por que la verdad, todos lo han hecho alguna vez.

\- Yo no me limite a solo pensarlo, cambie todo mí mundo solo por un capricho, solo por que quería ver que sucedería si no fuera el único chico en una familia llena de chicas. Y al final, ese pensamiento lastimo a Loki, a Leif y a Clyde. - después de eso, el chico soltó un gran suspiró.

La situación era complicada, parecía una trama sacada directamente de una película de ciencia ficción, un territorio que Rita no conocía en su totalidad, pero justo en ese momento, una idea cruzo por la mente de aquella mujer.

\- Lincoln, ¿ quieres que te diga como lo supe? - decía Rita, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿De que hablas? - contesto el chico confundido.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga supe que tu no eras mi Lincoln?

\- Es verdad ¿como lo supiste? - Rita había captado toda la atención del chico con aquella pregunta, justo como ella quería.

\- Lo supe desde el momento en que te pedí que cuidaras a tus hermanos en aquella ocasión, mi Lincoln no suele ser así, así que decidí investigarlo y el juego junto con la platica que tuviste con Lynn solo confirmaron mis sospechas, ademas, se lo dijiste en ese momento, le dijiste que no pertenecías aquí.

Lincoln solo pudo taparse la cara con sus manos en señal de vergüenza.

\- Cielos, desde que llegue aquí, lo único que hago es subestimarlos a todos, pensé que si les contaba algo sobre mí aventura dimensional solo creerían que estaba loco. - decía el chico mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa.

\- ¿Por que pensaría eso de ti? Ya te lo había dicho, también eres mi hijo. - decía Rita, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Solo soy un chico tonto, ve lo que he hecho, he hecho sufrir a todas las personas que amo.

\- ¿Enserio?, pues como yo lo veo, tú solo has arreglado los errores de otra persona, cosa que no era tu responsabilidad.

\- ¿Que? ¿no entiendo? - decía el peli blanco aun más confundido.

\- Tú no le hiciste daño a nadie, al contrario, mira lo que tú solo has hecho en unos días, Leif está emocionado de volver a la escuela, hace unos momentos lo vi corriendo por toda la casa sumamente alegre, me dijo que quiere hacer miles de amigos para jugar y platicar con ellos, Lynn esta empeñándose mucho en sus estudios, algo que jamas había hecho y Loki no hubiera dudado en hecharse la culpa hace un momento solo para protegerte, tú cambiaste la vida de todos aquí y estoy feliz de que así sea.

Lincoln no sabia que contestar a eso, se había quedado sin palabra alguna.

\- Tú has ayudado mucho en estos días, ahora mereces un poco de tranquilidad y tiempo para ti, así que mientras estés aquí, trata de disfrutar todo lo bueno que podemos ofrecer.

\- Creo que me costara mucho trabajo.- decía el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Solo intentalo.

\- Aun así, le prometí varias cosas a mis hermanos y la verdad no me sentiría bien si no las cumplo, así que antes de volver...

\- Te entiendo, solo tomatelo con calma. - decía la Señora Loud con un tono de tranquilidad.

\- Por cierto, no te enfades con Loki, el solo quería ayudarme...

\- Tranquilo, sé que sus intenciones eran buenas, ninguno esta en problemas, pero no quiero que me mientan de nuevo, me preocupo mucho por cada uno de ustedes.

\- ¿Pero que me dices de tú Lincoln? No te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar.

\- Creo que le hará bien estar un tiempo en tu dimensión y te diré algo curioso de mí Lincoln, el siempre aparenta ser un angel conmigo, pero yo lo conozco muy bien, sé de lo que es capaz, es capaz de molestar a chicos y a grandes por igual, pero hay una linea que el no se atreve a cruzar.

\- ¿Una linea?

\- Así es, el jamás, en su vida, le haría daño a una niña, de hecho le avergüenza hablar con ellas, así que ahora tu contesta esta pregunta ¿Que piensas que estará haciendo en estos momentos un chico que no sabe convivir con chicas en una casa donde viven diez?.

Lincoln sabia muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta. Como todos saben, Las hermanas Loud se cuidan entre si, la mayoría de las veces, y si hay algo que las chicas no soportan ni soportarían jamas... Es a un bravucón.

\- Seguramente esta sufriendo el hermana ciclón nivel 20. - decía Lincoln mientras reía un poco.

\- Creeme, cuando ese jovencito vuelva, haré que se disculpe con todas las personas que lastimo, en especial con ese chico llamado Clyde.

\- Ohhhh siiiii, venganza. - decía el chico con una sonrisa malévola.

\- En el fondo también eres un pequeño diablito ¿verdad? - decía Rita mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

\- No todo el tiempo, solo los fines de semana.

\- Algo me dice que tú nunca te aburres.

\- ¿Que puedo decir? Mi vida es extraña y estresante, pero ¿de que otra forma seria?, es decir, un chico, diez chicas... Aun así, Yo jamas lo cambiaría.

En ese momento, la señora Loud, al ver su reloj, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

\- Muy bien jovencito, creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir y creo que tu hermano tendrá muchas cosas que preguntarte.

\- Jejeje, creo que si, a propósito, ¿como sabias que Loki y yo ...

\- ¿Dip dip duli du? Por favor Lincoln, yo también veo televisión y, sin ofender cariño, pero estas a muchos años luz de llegar al nivel de sigilo de Lars.

\- Creo que es verdad, no importa a donde vaya, tú siempre me sorprendes.

\- Es mi trabajo.

El chico se levanto de su asiento para poder abrazar de nuevo a su madre, acto seguido, el joven rumbo al cuarto de su hermano mayor, no sin antes despedirse de su madre.

\- Buenas noches mamá y gracias por el chocolate caliente.

\- Buenas noches, dulces sueños.

Mientras Lincoln subía las escaleras, su mente reflexionaba sobre la pequeña platica que había tenido hace un par de minutos.

\- Saben algo, mamá tiene razón, me concentre solamente en los problemas que tenía en esta dimensión, que, sin querer, me olvide que también me podía divertir mucho aquí, ya saben, como el primer día.

Así que me tomare un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que regrese Levi.

Lincoln entro a su "habitación compartida" para poder cambiar la ropa que llevaba por su pijama y, acto seguido, fue directo a la habitación de Loki y Loni.

\- Hola chicos. - decía el niño de pelo blanco.

\- Hola Linc, ¿Que tal salio la misión? - decía Loni

\- Pues, no fue un éxito total, pero si se cumplió el objetivo principal.

\- Sabia que esta misión seria un fracasó - decía Loni con un tono de decepción.

\- Lo que Lincoln quiere decir, es que todo salio bien - decía Loki.

\- Ohhhh, sabia que misión exitosa - decía el segundo mayor con un tono alegre.

Lincoln se acerco a la cama de Loki y se quedo mirándolo por un par de minutos, el mayor solo estaba recostado, mirando al techo mientras comía papas fritas, o eso creía Lincoln.

\- Me voy a recostar aquí, así que muévete - decía el peli blanco.

Loki solo se movió mientras Lincoln ocupaba aquel espacio libre. Ahora eran ambos los que miraban al techo, Lincoln tomo un poco de la comida de Loki, pero al instante la escupió mientras ponía una cara de asqueado.

\- Guacala, ¿que rayos es esto?. - Gritaba Lincoln

\- Dip dip duli dup - decía el mayor sin dejar de comer y sin dejar de ver el techo.

\- ¿Esa cosa existe?

\- Si, si existe.

\- Sabe asqueroso.

...

\- Okey, dame más. - Decía el peli blanco mientras se volvía a recostar.

\- Sé que es asqueroso, pero literalmente también son adictivas.

\- Este mundo se cae a pedazos.

Ambos chicos seguían viendo el techo, no hubo ninguna conversación durante media hora.

Cuando la comida se acabo, Loki decidio tener la primera palabra.

\- ¿Pudiste hablar con tu amigo?

\- Si.

\- ¿Encontraste la respuesta a tu pregunta?

\- Si, me dijo justo lo que quería escuchar.

\- ¿y eso es...?

\- Que Lincoln Loud es un demonio.

\- ¿Eso dijo?

\- Si, pero no importa, ya esperaba esa respuesta.

\- No dejes que te afecte.

\- Tranquilo, ya no más. - decía el niño mientras golpeaba el brazo de su hermano a modo de juego.

Entonces Loni interrumpió aquella pequeña conversación.

\- Hey Linc, ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta mañana en la noche?

\- ¿Fiesta?.

\- Si, es una pequeña fiesta que se realiza en el parque Royal Woods, habrán juegos, karaoke y mucha, mucha comida, sera muy divertido.

Lincoln lo penso por unos segundos, esa era su oportunidad de divertise un poco y no la iba a desperdiciar.

\- De hecho, si, por que no - decía Lincoln, que tenia los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Llevarás a Ronnie Anne?

\- Si... Espera, espera, ¿que? - Lincoln abrió sus ojos bruscamente.

\- Vamos, Luke ira con su banda, Loni llevara a sus amigos, los demás llevaran a sus amigos y yo iré con mi chica, - decía Loki mientras marcaba cierto numero desde su celular.

\- Tienes que llevar a tu princesa al baile. - se burlaba Loni.

\- Chicos, ella y yo solo somos amigos, ni siquiera sé que fue lo que ella vio en mí en primer lugar.

\- Bueno, ¿y tú que viste en ella? - pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lincoln se sonrojo como un tomate ante la pregunta de Loki.

\- Pues, es divertida, inteligente y también linda.

\- ¿No te molesta que sea violenta y brusca? - agrego el mayor aun con aquella sonrisa malvada.

\- No digas eso, si, quizás es un poco ruda, pero ella me agrada así.

\- Perdón, no te escuche, ¿podrías repetirlo?

\- ¡QUE NO ME IMPORTA SI ES RUDA O VIOLENTA, ELLA PARA Mí ES LA CHICA MAS LINDA DEL UNIVERSO Y ME GUSTA JUSTO COMO ES! - grito Lincoln con todas su fuerzas.

\- Sabes algo, te creo enano.

\- Gracias. - decía Lincoln, mientras se recostaba nuevamente.

\- Si, pero creo que esas cosas se dicen en persona y ya que estamos en ese tema, creo que tienes una llamada Linc. - En ese momento, Loki le dio su teléfono a su hermano menor.

Lincoln sin más que decir, contesto aquella llamada, pero la voz que salio del altavoz dejo helado al chico.

* inicio de la llamada *

\- ¿Lincoln?

\- ¿Ro, Ro, Ronnie?

\- Hola Linc

\- Hola - el chico estaba sumamente nervioso, lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue golpear a Loki repetidas veces mientras el mayor trataba de contener la risa.

\- Con un demonio, lo que faltaba.

\- ¿Que? ¿Estas bien Lincoln?

\- si, si, pero dime ¿que tanto escuchaste de lo que dije hace unos momentos?.

\- Bueno, lo escuche todo.

En ese momento, Lincoln sentía todo el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros, la vergüenza lo invadía por completo. Y sin más que hacer, el chico decidió actuar rápido.

\- Ronnie, ¿te gu, gu, gustaría ir a la fiesta de mañana en la noche conmigo? - decía Lincoln, tratando de no tartamudear, cosa que no funciono.

\- Si, por que no. - contesto la chica con un tono alegre.

\- Okey, te veré allá, nos vemos.

* fin de la llamada *

Lincoln colgó el teléfono de manera súbita, lo cual causo aún más risas en sus hermanos mayores.

\- Eso, literalmente, fue un final violento.

\- Después de eso, como que ya no la veré con ganas de salir contigo.

Los dos mayores simplemente no podían contener la risa.

Lincoln, con una cara sumamente molesta, tomo una almohada y se fue acercando a sus hermanos lentamente.

\- ¿Eso creen?, pues déjenme mostrarles algo verdaderamente violento, tarados.

En la habitación solo se escucharon los gritos y las risas de los tres muchachos que habían empezado una guerra de almohadas, unos gritos y risas que Rita escuchaba a la perfección.

\- Estos chicos jamas cambiarán - se decía a si misma la señora Loud, mientras continuaba escribiendo en su libro una pequeña historia, una sobre las complejas aventuras de un chico de pelo blanco y dientes de conejo.

Seguro sera un éxito, algún día.

...

Bueno amigos, eso es todo por ahora, no olviden dejar sus comentarios para hacerme saber que les parecio este capitulo.

Nos vemos despues. ;)


	10. Distintas Motivaciones

Que tal chicos, adivinen quien ha regresado jejeje...

Ahhh, soy un maldito, lo se.

Aqui acaba el suspenso, para dar paso a mas.

Mejor léanlo ;)

/

Era otra noche tranquila, todos en la casa Loud disfrutaban de un placentero descansó, todos excepto un chico de once años, el cual solo miraba por la ventana un hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas.

Pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero poco a poco todo se fue arreglando, problemas grandes y chicos, todo en su vida estaba bien.

\- Hola, no hagan tanto ruido, Lynn y Lars están dormidos y no me gustaría despertarlos en estos momentos.

Vaya, fue un día muy largo, no hagan caso de lo que dice el "supuesto narrador" , me di cuenta de que tengo muchos problemas, los cuales, me tomo muy en serio y se que ya resolví la mayoría de ellos, pero el que tengo ahora se mucho mayor a todos los anteriores, y es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que voy a decirle a Ronnie, no es que lo que grite a los cuatro vientos hace unos momentos fuera mentira, pero es una locura, pase casi la mitad de mi vida escondiendo esos sentimientos hacia ella y ahora todo ese tiempo se fue al caño, todo se fue en picada... Estas emociones son muy complicadas... Y hablando de éso.

Lincoln pudo escuchar un ruido que venia de la planta baja, así que; suponiendo lo menos peor; el chico, armado con un palo de golf, fue directamente al origen del ruido, su alma descansó cuando vio que el causante de aquellos sonidos era su hermano Luke.

\- Lincoln, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? - Decía Luke, quien solo sostenía un cartón lleno de leche.

\- ¿Yo?, ¿tú que haces aquí?. - contesto el chico un poco confuso.

\- Solo busco un bocadillo nocturno.

\- Claro, Claro, todos buscamos algo que comer - Decía Lincoln mientras rodaba sus ojos.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿acaso te vas a pelear contra darth vader? ¿o que?. - Decía el mayor mientras señalaba el "arma" que llevaba su hermano menor.

\- Ahh, ¿hablas de esto?, digamos que he tenido malas experiencias con ruidos extraños, aveces ni siquiera duermo lo suficiente. - Decía el chico con una risa un poco nerviosa, recordando cierta película de terror que no tenía que ver y que no lo dejo dormir en paz.

\- Vaya, vaya, no sabía que fueras miedoso, pulga. - se burlaba Luke

\- No lo soy, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero un chico precavido vale... por... - sus palabras se fueron esfumando por cierta escena que veia.

\- Oye, no hagas eso, es asqueroso - Decía Lincoln mientras golpeaba a su hermano mayor en el brazo.

\- ¿Qué? Tengo sed - Decía Luke

\- Si, lo se, pero no bebas directo del embace. -Decía el menor mientras hacia una cara de asco.

\- Hermano, te hace falta vivir un poco tú vida al máximo. - Decía Luke mientras seguia tomando su bebida.

\- Tu me das asco y panico al mismo tiempo.

\- Creo que exageras.

\- Te dire algo, "usted señor, no tiene modales". - Decía el chico tratando de sonar igual que Lola.

\- No estas de muy buen humor ¿verdad? - se reia Luke mientras revolvia el pelo de su hermano.

\- Oye, ya dejame en paz - contestaba el menor con una pequeña risa.

\- Vamos, dime ¿quien molesto al pequeño linky? jejeje.

\- Loki y Loni. - contesto el chico.

\- Ya veo, ¿Es por lo de Ronnie Anne?.

\- ¿Qué demo... ¿como rayos te enteraste de eso? - Decía el peli blanco sorprendido.

\- Vamos hermano, ya deberias saber que en esta casa ningun secreto esta a salvo, de forma literal, es decir, una hoja de papel se más gruesa que cualquiera de alguna de estas paredes. - Decía Luke mientras rodaba sus ojos y se daba cuenta de la ironia de sus palabras.

\- Como sea, por culpa de "cosa uno y cosa dos", dije cosas muy vergonzosas sobre mis sentimientos hacía Ronnie, ahora no se que rayos le voy a decir cuando la vea mañana para la fiesta, seguramente en estos momentos, ella piensa que soy un torpe chico enamorado.

\- No olvides cursi y meloso. - añadio el mayor mientras seguia tomando su bebida.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias por la gran motivación - Decía el chico con tono sarcastico.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que ella piensa en estos momentos? - Decía Luke con un tono misterioso.

\- ¿Enserio lo sabes? - Decía el niño.

\- Ella... Esta pensando... En ovejas.

\- ¿Ovejas? - Decía el chico mientras fruncia el seño.

\- Si, se la 1:00 am tonto, en estos momentos ella solo cuenta ovejitas jajaja- se burlaba Luke, lo que causo un poco de enojo en Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué? ¿ahora tú eres el comediante? - Decía Lincoln en tono sarcástico.

\- Ohhh vamos, ¿que tiene de malo que se entere de lo que sientes por ella? - Decía el castaño respecto al problema de su hermano.

\- No, no es eso, es solo que... no queria que ella se enterara de esa forma, gritando todo al telefono, yo queria decircelo cuando estuviera listo, y ahora ... - Lincoln, frustrado, se sento en la mesa mientras tomaba el embase de leche y empezaba a tomar directo de el.

\- Y asi, damas y caballeros, los ideales de un chico se vienen abajo, muy abajo. - Decía Luke mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano.

\- El amor apesta - Decía el chico mientras tomaba un largo trago de leche.

\- Te entiendo, creeme, ya me ha pasado, pero, si algo he aprendido a través de los años, es que no todo es malo, te aseguro que cuando la veas mañana; o mejor dicho, en unas horas, sera mucho más facil, ademas, creo que puedes decirle un poco más.

\- ¿Qué? - contesto el chico confundido.

\- Apuesto que hay más cosas que puedes decir sobre ella, como por ejemplo, cuando la viste por primera vez, ¿Recuerdas que sentiste?

\- Miedo

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Y eso por que? - Decía Luke confundido.

\- Tenia 6 años y ella me dejo caer un bote lleno de basura, fue la primera vez que me llamo torpe.

Luke, sorprendido por la pequeña historia de su hermano, ni siquiera pudo contestar algo motivacional.

\- En palabras de Loki, "El amor literalmente apesta".

\- Decía Luke mientras volvía a tomar el embace de leche.

\- Aun asi, no me importa nada de lo que hizo en el pasado, ahora somos amigos y yo la quiero mucho. - Decía Lincoln mientras jugaba con sus dedos, esperando algunas palabras de motivacion por parte de Luke.

\- Qué cursi - Decía el mayor en tono burlon.

\- Si, lo se - el tono del peli blanco decayó bastante, quizás, despues de todo, si era motivo de burla, sobre todo para sus hermanos, ellos no entendian sus sentimientos.

\- Lincoln - Decía Luke

\- ¿Qué? - contesto el chico sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hermano mayor.

\- Espero que tengas suerte mañana hermanito - Decía el castaño mientras le guiñaba el ojo al joven.

Quizas... Quizas si entendian como se sentia, quizas... Solo querian verlo feliz.

Lincoln se que sorprendio tanto por las palabras de su hermano que no sabía que hacer.

El chico simplemente entre cerro los ojos y se acerco lentamente a Luke.

Cuanto estuvo frente del mayor, el chico solo cerro los ojos y hundio su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mientras le daba un abrazo.

\- ¿Esta es otra ofrenda de paz? - Decía Luke sorprendido por la acción de Lincoln.

\- Solo es un abrazo, torpe - Decía Lincoln mientras reia en tono bajo.

\- Lo se Enano, lo se - Luke le devolvió el abrazo a su hermano, lo cual hizo que Lincoln se sintiera feliz.

\- Eres un gran hermano.

\- Creo que ese eres tú. - Decía Luke mientras revolvia el pelo de Lincoln.

\- Ya deja mi pelo, no es mi culpa que tú casi no tengas jajaja - se burlaba el chico.

\- No me obligues a limpiar el inodoro con tú cara otra vez. - Decía el mayor con una cara siniestra.

\- jejeje, Bueno, ya es tarde, yo tengo que ir a dormir asi qué... Nos vemos - dijo Lincoln con un tono nervioso antes de salir corriendo directo a su habitación.

Camino a su cuarto, Lincoln empezo a ver los retratos que colgaban en la escalera, toda su familia junta, feliz, apatentando que no habia ningun problema.

\- Lo admito, si las cosas hubieran empezado de una forma diferente, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en quedarme para siempre en esta casa, pero después de todo, mis hermanas me esperarían, aun así, me alegra ver a mis hermanos un poco más amables, se que ellos necesitaban a alguien que los escuchara, pero ya es mucho pensamiento por el día de hoy, así que si me disculpan.

Buenas noches.

El sueño de Lincoln solo duro cerca de tres segundos.

Justo en el momento en que Lincoln cerro los ojos, una pequeña piedra golpeo la ventana del chico.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, el niño abrio la ventana con mucho cuidado para no despertar a sus hermanos, lo que vio despues lo dejo totalmente sorprendido.

En el patio se encontraba una persona de estatura mediana, al principio, el chico no sabía quien era dicha persona ya que su rostro lo cubria la gorra de su abrigo, un abrigo de color purpura.

Lincoln no tardo en darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Ronnie? - dijo Lincoln en un tono bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que la chica pudiera escucharlo.

\- Hola Lincoln - contesto la niña, con el mismo nivel de voz.

\- Ronnie, ¿que haces aquí? Son las 2:00 am.

\- Queria hablar contigo, pero no podia esperar tanto tiempo.

\- Espera, ahora bajo.

Lincoln se apresuró a llegar a la entrada de su casa dónde Ronnie Anne ya lo esperaba.

\- Hola Conejo. - contesto la chica con una pequeña risa.

\- Ronnie, ¿Qué haces aquí?, es muy tarde para que estés en la calle, tú sola. - contesto Lincoln con un tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?

\- Claro qué sí.

\- Wow, seré honesta, esperaba otra clase de respuesta.

\- Quizás de otra persona. ¿no es asi?

Ambos chicos subieron al siguiente piso de la casa, ya que no podian permanecer en la habitación compartida de Lincoln, decidieron seguir su conversación en el armario de blancos, ahi nadie los escucharía.

Lincoln le conto a Ronnie Anne todo lo que habia pasado en su largo día y como ahora todo estaba bajó control, por él momento.

\- Debio ser duro, tanto para Clyde como para ti.

\- Asi es, puedo soportar que cualquier persona me diga esas cosas, pero viniendo de tú mejor amigo...- Lincoln solto un gran suspiro.

\- Pero ya todo esta bien. - Decía la chica para alegrar un poco al peli blanco.

\- Si, creo que si.

\- ¿Ahora que vas a hacer.? - pregunto Ronnie Anne.

\- Ronnie, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con toda honestidad ¿de acuerdo? - contesto el chico con una cara seria.

\- Si, de acuerdo. - respondio la chica con la misma seriedad.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí como para querer ser mi amiga?

\- ¿No entiendo?.

\- Es decir, ¿Que fue lo que hizo que te acercaras al Lincoln de esta dimensión?.

En otro cualquier otro momento, aquella pregunta habría tomado por sorpresa a la chica, pero ese no era el momento.

\- Yo sabía que nadie en el mundo podia ser tan malo, es por eso que trate de acercarme a ti, es decir, a él, queria que se diera cuenta de que lo que hacia no estaba bien, que tarde o temprano, se quedaria solo, sin amigos y sin familia, pero cada vez me costaba más trabajo, y despues de la broma del pegamento... .

\- Espera un momento, ¿tu sabias lo de la supuesta broma de Clyde?. - interrumpió confundido Lincoln.

\- Si - contesto la chica l un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿Y por que no dijiste nada? ¿Por que dejaste que Clyde pagara por algo que no hizo? ¡DIME!. - decia Lincoln en un tono algo molesto.

\- Yo... Yo...- Ronnie Anne empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, tenia miedo por la reaccion de Lincoln ante la respuesta.

\- ¿yo que?, acaso ¿el te amenazo o te hizo algo? - decia el chico con el mismo tono.

\- ¡Claro que no! - contesto un poco molesta la niña.

\- Entonces ¿por que no hiciste nada?

\- No

\- ¿No que?

\- No lo se

\- Vamos, ya no soportare mas mentiras, dime ¿por que rayos no dijiste ni una sola palabra? - decia el chico casi escupiendo fuego de la ira.

\- ¡POR QUE TE QUIERO! - dijo de un grito la chica, quien sin mas, cayó de rodillas en un gran llanto desgarrador.

La irá de Lincoln se apagó casi inmediatamente, ahora era él quien se sentia apenado por la forma en la que le habia gritado a Ronnie, el no sabia qué hacer.

\- Tambien eres mi amigo y no queria que tuvieras problemas por mí culpa. - contesto Ronnie sin siquiera ver al chico.

Lincoln se sento al lado de ella, ambos veian al piso.

\- Lo lamento, lo último qué quería era hacerte llorar, pero tambien merezco saber la verdad sobre estas cosas, por que de alguna forma, tambien es mi vida. - decia el peli blanco con un tono aun mas calmado.

\- Lo siento, debí hacer algo en aquella ocacion, ahora ya es tarde.

\- No, aun no lo es.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Las cosas han mejorado mucho, y yo estoy seguro de que así sera de ahora en adelante, por qué sé qué tú estaras conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas. - contesto Lincoln con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

\- Lincoln.

\- jeje, Ese soy yo.

Ronnie abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al chico, aquéllas palabras sin duda le había subido el animo y la culpa se fue esfumando poco a poco.

Lincoln le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga, ambos estaban tranquilos. Despues de ese momento, Ambos chicos se sentaron y continuaron con su conversación.

\- No creas que he olvidado lo que diste por telefono. - decia Ronnie, mientras veia a Lincoln, quien de un momento al otro se habia puesto tan rojo como un tomate.

\- yo... hee... No se de que hablas jejeje - decia el chico mientrasbjugaba con sus tres mechones blancos.

\- Siempre me gustó tú cabello, es muy lindo, es cómo sí tuvieras un pequeño conejito en tú cabeza. - decía la chica mientras le dedicaba al chico una pequeña sonrisa, lo qué hizo qué Lincoln sé apenara aún más.

\- Si, jeje, lo alimento cada siete horas - respondio el chico, siguiendole el juego a su amiga.

Y asi fue durate una hora completa...

En el cuarto se encontraban Lincoln y Ronnie, sentados en el piso, cubiertos por una sabana gruesa. Ronnie se encontraba profundamente dormida, recargada en el hombro de Lincoln.

\- Hola, no hagan mucho ruido, como dijo él narrador, Ronnie esta dormida y no la quiero despertar por el simple hecho de que se ve tierna así jejeje, ella tenia planeado irse, pero no podía dejarla sola en la calle a estas horas. En estos momentos seguro esperan una especie de reflexión de mí parte, pero es muy tarde y tengo sueño, asi que...

Dulces sueños.

/

Hola amigos, se que tardé mucho en regresar, pero he tenido unas complicaciones personales, aun asi, aqui estoy, no quiero dar malas noticias, pero esta historia se acerca a su final... No digo que sea pronto, solo nos estamos acercando.

Pero con cada cosa mala, tambien llega una buena...

Una continuación.

Aun no dare ningun detalle, asi que esperen noticias sobre esta nueva historia próximamente.


	11. Hoy por ti

Hola amig s, he regresado otra vez con un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza.

Bueno, empecemos.

/

Empezaba otro día soleado en Royal Woods.

Las cosas en la casa de la familia Loud empezaba como siempre, un ruido bastante alto invadia el lugar.

Pero, apesar de todo eso, en la habitación mas pequeña de la casa, un niño de once años se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Por la puerta, entro el mayor de los Loud, quien no dudo ni un momento en tirarle un vaso de agua fria al peli blanco, lo cual hizo que el despertar de este último no fuera nada placentero.

\- ¿Que diablos te pasa? - grito Lincoln, despues de escupir cierta cantidad de agua.

\- Vi la oportunidad y la aproveche, atevete a decir que no harias lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar - contesto el rubio con un tono de burla.

\- De verdad que eres un idiota. - respondió Lincoln bastante molesto por la accion de Loki.

\- Si, lo se, ¿sigues enojado por lo que paso anoche?

\- Claro que si. - decia el menor mientras miraba a su hermano furioso.

\- Vamos, gracias a mi, pasaste la noche con tu noviecita. - eso ultimo hizo que Lincoln pasara de estar molesto a estar avergonzado, sin duda alguna, eso era cierto, fue en ese momento que el chico noto la ausencia de su amiga.

\- Un momento, ¿donde esta Ronnie?

\- Ella se fue muy temprano, me pidio que no te despertara, a propósito, hablas dormido. - decía el mayor mientras veia su celular como de costumbre.

\- Si, ya me lo han dicho varias veces, la verdad es que últimamente he tenido sueños raros, de hecho, soñe que estaba en una especie de programa de preguntas y respuestas, tu y Leif tambien estaban ahi.

\- Creo que estas un poco mal de tu cabecita. - decía Loki mientras le daba pequeños golpes a su hermano en la cabeza sin llegar a lastimarlo de verdad.

\- Bueno, eso no es nada, una vez soñe que era una especie de samurai de un solo ojo, con guitarra, era amigo de un mono, un escarabajo y un pequeño samurai de papel.

\- Dejame decirte algo, si no la controlas...

\- Bueno, yo tengo diez hermanos y diez hermanas, cuatro padres, dos casas y el pelo blanco, el pelo blanco, nada de esto tiene sentido. - decia el chico, tratando es esperar una especie de respuesta o frase que lo tranquilizara, pero esta nunca llego.

\- Si, bueno, sera mejor que te cambies o llegaremos tarde. - contesto Loki, quien habia ignorado las palabras de Lincoln.

\- ¿Tarde? ¿a donde? - contesto el menor, quien ahora estaba sumamente confundido.

\- No lo recuerdas, en una hora empieza el examen de Lynn y supongo que querras acompañarlo.

\- Holy moly ¿Es hoy?- digo Lincoln, quien se encontraba sumamente sorprendido.

\- Sip, al perecer lo adelantaron por cuestiones de trabajo en la escuela. - Loki pudo notar cierta expresión de preocupacion en la cara de su hermano menor, al parecer, el de verdad no sabia nada de eso.

\- No puede ser, fue muy poco tiempo, quizas si pedimos mas tiempo ... - En su cabeza, el chico ya tenia un plan "A", "B" e incluso hasta un plan "z", los nervios dominaban en esos momentos a Lincoln, pero todo cambio con la mano amiga de su hermano.

\- Tranquilo conejo, todo va a estar bien, Lynn se veia tranquilo, pero si tu llegas a ponerlo nervioso, entonces las cosas si se pondran feas el mayor.

\- Yo, yo no quiero que eso pase. - contesto el chico, mientras tomaba suficiente aire para poder respirar tranquilamente.

\- Asi esta mejor, lo unico que tenemos que hacer es apoyarlo, hacerle saber que estamos ahi para el.

Lincoln sabia que no importaba cuantos planes podia hacer, al final, era Lynn quien debia enfrentar el problema solo, y lo único que Lincoln podia hacer, era estar junto a él y darle todo su apoyo.

Para Lincoln, eso era ser un hermano.

Eso era ser un Loud.

\- Bien, ahora solo ire al baño, no tardare. - decia el chico mientras se quitaba la camisa mojada que aun traia puesta.

\- Bien pero apresurate.- decia Loki mientras bajaba a la sala de la casa.

Lincoln de nuevo empezaba a tener sus pensamientos en voz alta.

\- "Bueno, el dia llego, mas rapido de lo que esperaba, pero no importa, ahora solo tengo que tranquilizarme y todo estara bien... Claro que no me conocen precisamente por eso ¿verdad?. Lo mejor sera que no lo vea por ahora, si no lo veo, no lo pondre nervioso."

Cuando el chico entro al baño, se dio cuenta que Lynn estaba dentro, cepillandoce los dientes, en ese momento la cabeza de Lincoln exploto en miles de pensamientos.

\- " Demonios. ¿Y ahora que?. Pase lo que pase, no digas nada sobre su examen,"

El peli blanco se acerco al lavabo y poder tomar su cepillo, sin darse cuenta de un pequeño error que habia cometido.

\- Buenos dias conejo. - saludo el castaño a su hermano menor.

\- ¡Si, ese soy yo, el conejo jejejejejeje! - el tono de Lincoln no podia ser mas ruidoso y nervioso, pero Lynn sabia a la perfeccion que su hermano podia ser, en ocaciones, muy extraño.

\- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? - pregunto el castaño quien veia a su hermano con un poco de curiosidad.

\- ¿A mi?, no, no me pasa nada, yo estoy bien ¿por que prenguntas? - contesto el menor con una gran velocidad que Lynn apenas si habia entendido aquella respuesta.

\- Bueno, por que estas sin camisa, tienes mojado el pelo, estas hablando muy rapido, te ries de forma algo macabra y te estas cepillando los dientes con el cepillo del inodoro.

Lincoln se dio cuenta muy tarde de su descuido, tan solo empezo a tallar su lengua con una barra de jabon qué estaba cerca, pero esto ultimo solo le causo más asco por los miles de cabellos que esta tenia, sin mas que hacer, el chico undio su cara en la tina que estaba llena de agua.

Lynn, quien no podia contener su risa, callo al piso mientras sostenia su estomago.

\- Tu eres mejor que cualquier comediante ¡Jajajajaja! - grito el chico sin poder parar de reír.

\- Eso fue asqueroso en tantos niveles, jamas volvere a entrar a este baño - decia el chico con una cara de disgusto.

\- Deberias entretener a la gente con tus torpezas - contesto el castaño quien empezaba a recuperarse de dicha escena.

\- No gracias, ya lo intente y no me fue bien, ¿y quien fue que puso el cepillo de inodoro junto con los cepillos de dientes? - contesto el peli blanco mientras recordaba su trabajo en negocios graciosos.

Despues de eso y antes de salir del cuarto, Lynn le dio un golpe en el brazo a Lincoln.

\- ¿y eso por que? - decia Lincoln mientras sostenia su brazo dañado.

\- Digamos que estaba algo asustado, pero gracias a ti, eso es cosa del pasado, bueno, voy a preparar mis cosas, nos vemos abajo Linc. - El castaño salio corriendo, dejando a su hermano solo en el baño.

\- " Vaya, despues de todo, mi torpeza sirvio para algo, no de la manera que esperaba, pero algo es algo ¿no?.

Bueno, yo necesitó una ducha, asi que les agradeceria que salieran un momento...

Y nada de espiar."

En la sala de la casa, se encontraban Lynn, Lars, Lexx y Loki, cada uno haciendo distintas actividades.

\- Oye Lynn - decia un pequeño niño con corona.

\- ¿Que sucede Lexx?

\- Cuando repruebes tu examen y mis padres te maten, ¿me puedo quedar con tu cama? - decia el menor con una cara maligna.

\- Primero te mato yo - contestó Lynn

\- Sigue soñando cabeza de balon - respondio Lexx.

\- No hagas que te rompa los dientes que te quedan pequeño bicho, por que lo hare con mucho gusto -grito furioso el castaño.

\- Acercarte viejo, acercate.

\- Independientemente del primero que se muera, ¿puedo organizar el funeral? - decia Lars, quien no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación al escuchar la palabra "muerte".

\- ¡Tu te callas! - gritaron Lynn y Lexx al mismo tiempo.

\- Tengo un ataud con tematica de béisbol - contesto el chico gotico sin hacer caso a la amenaza de sus hermanos.

\- Te dije que... Oye, ¿tienes uno con tematica de basket? - decia Lynn, cambiando su tono de molesto a curioso.

\- Esos me llegan la siguiente semana.

\- Quizas si llego a un acuerdo con papá y mamá, tal vez me maten dentro de dos semanas.

\- Viva el optimismo - decía Loki, que solamente veia su telefono.

\- Solo soy realista.

\- Mas bien idiotista - se burlo el mayor.

\- Esa palabra ni existe.

\- Y tu tampoco, en unas horas .

\- Suficiente.

Lincoln, quien salia del baño con una toalla en su cintura y otra es su cabeza no se sorprendió ni un poco por el ruido de una pelea que se llevaba acabó en la planta baja.

\- "Wow, una pelea de hermanos super ruidosa y violenta, me recuerda a la casa. - decia Lincoln, imitando cierta frase de cierto programa televisivo.- es imposible que los hermanos no peleen, pero esto ya es ridiculo.

El peli blanco bajo por las escaleras solo para ver la pelea de sus hermanos, la cual habia destruido la mitad de la sala.

\- ¡ALTO! - grito el chico de once.

Los hermanos Loud inmediatamente dejaron de pelear solo para ver a quién había soltado aquél gritó.

\- Hermano, gritas como niña. - decia Lexx

\- No quiero saber por que rayos peleaban, pero les recuerdo que se nos hace tarde para un examen.

\- Genial, ahora el Casanovas nos va a sermonear.-decia en tono burlo el menor.

\- ¿Que? ¿De que hablas?- dijo nervioso el chico.

\- Sabemos que pasaste la noche con tu novia. - contestó Lars.

\- El principe y su princesa.

\- Vamos chicos, no sean infantiles - Las palabras de Lincoln simplemente pasaron de largo ante la actitud de sus hermanos, quienes solo se burlaban de el peli blanco, queriendo que se iniciara otra pelea.

\- Lincoln y Ronnie llenos de pasion, dandose un B-E-S-O.

\- ¿Yo que hice para merecer esto?... Ahhh, ya recorde - se decia el chico en dentro de su cabeza.

Lincoln no lo admitia, pero esta clase de momentos, en los que sus hermanos lo molestaban y peleaban con el...

Le agradaban mucho.

No era como la primera vez, las burlas no eran con intenciones de herir o humillar al chico, solo era un simple e inocente juego, algo que demostraban que ellos lo querian... Y el a ellos.

Fue en ese pequeño momento, cuando una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del niño de once años, una que los otros chicos notaron al instante.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Por que la sonrisa? - pregunto Lexx.

\- Cuando seas mayor lo entenderas - contesto el chico aun con esa sonrisa.

\- Explicamelo ahora - grito el menor sumamente molesto ante la respuesta de Lincoln.

\- Para nada, eres un niñito aun. - Eso solo hizo enojar más a Lexx.

\- Lincoln Loud, eres hombre muerto.

\- Creeme, ya he visto el ojo del huracán, tu solo eres una pequeña ventisca.

\- Enserio ¿hay alguien peor que yo?

\- No solo eso, si no que es una niña. - Esas ultimas dos palabras atravesaron el orgullo del niño, no solo no era el mas malo, como el creía, si no que su "autoproclamado titulo" se lo habia quitado una niña.

El pequeño solo se quedo en un rincón, reflexionando sobre su vida.

Los demas chicos estaban impactados, nadie habia sido capaz de molestar de ese modo a Lexx, nisiquiera el Lincoln de esa dimensión.

\- Eso no lo vi venir - decia Lynn.

\- Ni yo - contestó Lars.

\- Bueno chicos, yo ire a ponerme algo de ropa y bajo en unos minutos.

Los chicos nisiquiera pudieron contestar.

Lincoln corrio a su cuarto compartido, cerro la puerta rapidamente y calló de rodillas.

\- Muy bien amigos les voy a decir la verdad, admito que lo de hace un momento fue muy divertido, pero aunque no sea para nada lo mismo, por esas cosas de dimensiones paralelas y todo, pero...

¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LE GANO A LOLA!, aunque tecnicamente no es Lola pero ustedes me entienden ¡LE GANE A LOLA!

Lincoln no paraba de llorar de la emoción.

Después de terminar de vestirse, el chico regreso a la sala de la casa, donde sus hermanos ya lo esperaban.

\- Habrán paso al Señor Lincoln - decia Loki en un tono cortes, a modo de burla claro estaba.

\- Eres mi idolo Lincoln.

\- Mis respetos, mis respetos.

Lexx, quien seguia en su rincón, simplemente se levanto y empezo a aplaudirle a su hermano mayor.

\- Admito que estoy molesto por perder mi pedestal ante una niña, pero no sere un mal perdedor, felicidades Lincoln. - decia el pequeño Loud, lo cual habia sorprendido al peli blanco bastante.

\- Bueno, admito que esto me tomo por sorpresa, justo como dijo el narrador jejejeje.

\- ¿Narrador?.

\- Olvidalo, cosas de mi cabeza, pero gusto que estés madurando pequeñin - decia Lincoln con una pequeña risa.

\- No tientes a la suerte Linky - contesto el menor con una sonrisa demoníaca, una risa que hizo estremecer profundamente a Lincoln.

\- Oigan, no quiero alarmar a nadie, pero tenemos menos de 30 mimutos para llegar a mi examen - contesto Lynn con un tono algo desesperado.

\- Bueno chicos, no perdamos tiempo, Lynn, Lincoln y Lars, a la camioneta rapido - dijo en tono firme Loki.

\- ¡Si señor! - contestaron los tres muchachos al mismo tiempo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, los chicos ya se encontraban afuera de la escuela.

Los nervios de Lynn se podian notar a simple vista, pero todo cambio gracias a las palabras de sus hermanos.

\- Escucha, no haces esto por mi, por Lars ni por mamá y papá, lo haces por ti, para poder hacer lo que mas amas en elmundo, ten eso en mente y podras lograr cualquier cosa. - decia Lincoln tratando de animar a su hermano mayor.

\- Lincoln - decia el castaño mientras colocaba la mano en el hombro de su hermano - Pase lo que pase hoy, gracias por ayudarme, yo se que no era tu asunto o tu responsabilidad, y apesar de eso tu me apoyaste primero y eso jamas te lo podre pagar, pero lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es agradecerte.

\- Hey, para eso son los hermanos. - contesto Lincoln con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la conciencia de Lynn actuó por si sola para darle a su hermano un fuerte abrazo.

Eso lo sorprendió mucho, pero despues de unos segundos, el peli blanco le regreso el abrazo.

\- Demuestra de que son capaces los Loud - decía Loki para animar a su hermano.

\- Matalos a todos. - decía Lars con una sonrisa.

Después de una ultima mirada a sus hermanos, el chico entro a la escuela, mas decidido que nunca.

Habian pasado ya dos horas, el Examen de Lynn aun no concluía y afuera de la escuela, en un pequeño parqué, se encontraban Lincoln y Lars, ambos viendo al cielo.

\- Lincoln.

\- ¿Que sucede Lars?

\- ¿Por que el pasto es verde?

\- Por la clorofila.

\- ¿Por que los gatos tienen bigotes?

\- Por que son sensores que les permiten ver en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Por que el cielo es negro?

\- Por que tu pelo cubre tus ojos.

\- ¿Por que estamos aqui?

\- Por que Loki olvido que tenia una cita con su novia y nos abandono aqui.

\- ¿y por que estamos en el pasto?

\- Por que el muy torpe nos golpeo con la parte trasera de Vancilla y salimos volando hasta acá.

\- ¿Y por que no nos movemos?

\- Por que yo tengo hemorragia interna y tu una fractura de nivel ocho posiblemente.

\- Je je je.

\- Tu risa me da miedo aveces. - contesto el chico con una cara que reflejaba un poco de miedo.

\- Suspiró.

\- Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti.

\- Soy todo oidos.- contesto el chico gotico.

\- ¿Por que ayudaste a Lynn a estudiar aquella noche? - En aquella ocasión, el peli blanco no se habia molestado en conocer las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano gotico, pero esta era una buena oportunidad para conocerlas, y no iba a desaprovecharla.

El pelinegro se levanto de donde estaba, solo para estar en una posición mas comoda.

\- Una sola persona no puede cargar con mucho peso en su vida. - Esas habian sido las palabras del peli negro, pero Lincoln queria una respuesta aun mas concreta.

\- Pues, fue muy amable de tu parte ayudar a Lynn con su "carga" para que aprovara su examen.

\- No lo hice por él.

\- ¿Que? - el rostro de Lincoln solo mostraba una expresión de asombro ante las palabras de su hermano.

\- Lo hice por ti

\- ¿Por mi? Pero... ¿por que por mi?

\- Por que tu tienes una vida, tienes a tus amigos, la escuela y tus propios problemas, y desde que llegaste, lo unico que hemos hecho es darte nuestros problemas, y por mas fuerte que aparentes ser, la realidad es que tu solo no puedes ni debes cargar con ellos, nosotros debemos hacerlo. Aquella noche, solo queria aligerar un poco tu carga. - Era dificil para Lincoln saber con exactitud las emociones o expresiones de su pequeño hermano gotico, pero no habia duda alguna de que el era una buena persona en el interior.

\- Lars, gracias, eres un gran hermano - contesto Lincoln de la forma mas honesta posible para que su hermano supiera que en verdad tomaba enserio aquéllas palabras.

\- "Suspiro" gracias - contesto el menor con su típico tono.

\- Estoy feliz de saber que todos ustedes son son los chicos malos y patanes que pense que eran.

\- Bueno, quizas si lo eramos, pero todos pueden redimirse, y eso me ayudara a verme de forma diferente mañana - Aquellas palabras pusieron a pensar a Lincoln, quizas el tambien quería redimirse por algo y por eso sentía qué era su obligación resolver los problemas de otros. Quizas no era el momento de pensar en eso.

Los chicos continuaron recostados en el pasto, viendo el cielo azul, o, en el caso de otros, el cielo negro.

Los dias en Royal Woods podian llegar a ser largos, pero este en particular lo había sido aún más.

Despues de otro hora, algunos niños empezaron a salir de la escuela, entre ellos se encontraba Lynn, quien al ber a sus hermanos, corrio directo a donde estaban solo para poder abalanzarce sobre ellos.

\- Lynn ¿como te fue? - decia Lincoln con un tono entre curioso y preocupado.

\- Lincoln, necesitó de nuevo tu ayuda.- en ese momento, Lincoln penso lo peor, pero en un dos por tres eso cambio.

\- ¿En que?.

\- Necesitó que me ayudes a entrenar para el partido de Basketball. - al escuchar esto, Lincoln abrazo a su hermano, era obvio lo que habia pasado.

\- Te dije que lo lograrias.

\- Gracias a ti y a ti tambien Lars.

\- "Suspiró" Fue un placer - contestó el peli negro.

\- Bueno chicos, tenemos que ir a casa, nos espera una fiesta. - dijo Lincoln, mientras sus hermanos le seguian la corriente.

\- ¡Señor, si señor!. - contestaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

Y asi, los tres chicos corrieron en dirección a la casa Loud, el dia apenas comenzaba, al igual que las emociones, la diversión...

Y los problemas.

/

Hola amigos, espero que disfrutaran el capitulo de hoy, no olviden comentar y recomendar la historia, eso me ayudaria mucho.

Bueno, nos vemos despues :)


	12. ¿Quién es para mí?

Hola amig s, he vuelto ( le empiezan a lanzar todo tipo de objetos)

Se que tarde demasiado, y lo lamento...

Pero esa es la vida del escritor/dibujante.

Dejemos las explicaciones para el final...

Empecemos

/\/\\\\\

" Me duele todo... Siento un poco mojada la cabeza, creo que... Creo que no es agua...

Creo que ya no puedo soportar más...

No, no, no... Tengo... Tengo que levantarme...

Demonios.

¿En que momento se arruino todo?,

¿En que momento le arruine la vida a todos...?"

Una enorme felicidad invadia a los chicos Loud, indescriptible en ése momento, pero sin duda alguna, Lincoln era el mas contento de los tres, su felicidad y tranquilidad eran tan grandes que el joven no paraba de sonrerir mientras miraba al cielo, un cielo despejado y colorido.

Lynn y Lars, quienes iban justo detras de el, lo veian de forma curiosa, aunque sabian que ese joven no era su hermano, era difícil verlo con otros ojos, pero, segun ellos, no era nada por lo que debian preocuparse en esos momentos.

Aun asi, el castaño no soportaba el misterio.

\- Lincoln, ¿estas bien hermano? - pregunto el mayor.

\- Por supuesto Lynn ¿por que no lo estaria? Tu jugaras tu partido, iremos a una gran fiesta y yo saldre con Ronnie en la noche.- contesto el peli blanco sin dejar de ver el cielo.

\- Eso lo se, pero ¿por que estas sonriendo de esa forma? - volvio a preguntar el joven castaño.

\- Bueno, ya que insistes tanto, te dire lo que sucede.- Lincoln se dio vuelta sin dejar de caminar - Apesar de la primera impresión qué me dejaron cuando llegue aquí, me doy cuenta de que cierto grupo de torpes, a.k.a my brothers, no son tan malos y que de hecho me quieren mucho y que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tienen su pequeño y meloso corazoncito. - aquellas ultimas palabras habian sido dedicadas a uno de los chicos en particular.

Y sin decir absolutamente nada, Lincoln continuo caminando de forma normal, aun con una sonrisa en su joven rostro.

Pero aquellas palabras, mas qué responder las preguntas de Lynn, solo lo habían confudido aun más.

\- Oye Lars, ¿tu entendiste algo de lo que dijo? - le pregunto el mayor al joven gótico.

\- No, yo... Yo tampoco lo entendi. - Lars, quien si habia entendido la indirecta de su hermano, solo se avergonzo, lo que causo que tartamudeara en su respuesta.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

\- Nada importante.

Despues de una pequeña caminata, los chicos habian regresado a su hogar, Lynn habia sido el primero en entrar a la casa Loud ya que no podia esperar para contarle a sus padres sobre su asombrosa hazaña.

Lincoln y Lars seguian afuera de la casa, riendo un poco de la actitud de su hermano mayor.

\- Sabes, creo que no lo olvidará facilmente y para nosotros eso no es nada bueno que digamos. - decia Lincoln en un tono burlon.

\- Creo que estara bien, dejalo vivir su momento de gloria... - contesto el chico gotico.

\- Lars Loud hablando de vivir, eso es muy extraño viniendo de ti.

\- Lo se, pero no te acostumbres mucho a eso, ahora si me disculpas, debo regresar al lado oscuro.

\- ehhh, claro, como digas.

\- Nos veremos en la noche.

\- Saludame a Anakin.

El chico de piel palida fue el segundo en entrar en la casa, ahora Lincoln se encontraba enfrente de la estructura, aquel lugar en el que dio sus primeros pasos, donde dijo su primera palabra, donde habia vivido tespestades, tonados y miles de desastres naturales.

El joven empezo a pensar en voz alta.

\- Cielos, y pensar que esta casa ha visto millones de cosas, desde las más simples hasta las más extrañas, con tan poco espacio y muchos chicos, es increible que aun estes de pie...

Aun asi, no esta del todo mal, verdad amiga. - pensaba el peli blanco mientras tocaba uno de los postes de madera que sostenian el techo.

En ese momento, el chico recordo algo muy importante, asi que sin perder tiempo, corrio hacia el lado derecho de la casa.

Cuando estuvo frente a la pared, su alma descanzo en un gran rio de tranquilidad.

En aquella pared se encontraban pintadas las manos de todos los integrantes de la familia Loud...

O casi todos.

Lincoln reconoció casi al instante las manos de sus hermanos, los colores los delataban, pero faltaba alguien entre todos ellos...

La marca de Lincoln no estaba en su lugar, en su lugar solo habia un espacio vacio.

Del patio trasero salieron corriendo Leif y Lexx junto con el pequeño cachorro Charles, pero su juego se detuvo al ver a su hermano mayor viendo la pared de una forma muy extraña.

\- Lincoln, ¿que estas haciendo? - pregunto Lexx.

\- Nada, solo veo la pered. - contestó el chico en un tono algo cortado.

Linconl volteo a ver a sus hermanos pequeños, se veian preocupados, pero Lincoln ignoro por unos momentos esos sentimientos, el lo unico que queria eran respuestas en ese momento.

\- Chicos, ¿puedo preguntarles algo? - dijo el mayor, quien volvió a ver la pared con una mirada vacia.

\- Si, claro - contestaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué mí marca no esta aqui? - pregunto el mayor, con el mismo tono.

Los gemelos se miraron lor unos momentos, hadta que uno de ellos decidio empezar a hablar.

\- Las hicimos hace un año, poco tiempo después del nacimiento de Leon. - contesto Lexx.

\- Todos pusimos nuestra marca aqui... Todos menos nuestro Lincoln, el solo se burlo de nosotros, nos dijo qué no tenia caso enorgullecernos de una pocilga como esta. - constesto Leif en un tono serio, recordando la rabia que habia sentido en aquel día por las palabras de su hermano.

Lincoln tambien sintio un poco de rabia en esos momentos, sentia tantas ganas de gritar, pero tenia que contenerse, no solo por el, si no por sus hermanos pequeños.

\- Tengo una idea, ¿por que no pones tu marca ahora Lincoln?, no importa lo que el otro tipo halla dicho, tu eres mejor que él, tu mereces esto más que nadie - decia Leif, tratando de levantar el animo de su hermano mayor.

¿Que soy para ellos?

Lincoln se quedó callado por unos segundos, hasta que ese silencio se rompio con un susurro.

\- No .

La respuesta habia tomado por sorpresa a sus hermanos menores, Lincoln se agacho para estar a la altura de sus hermanitos.

Su rostro ya no mostraba rabia o tristeza, al contrario de eso, su cara dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

\- No quiero hacer algo que no me corresponde hacer a mí, ese espacio es de su Lincoln, el Lincoln de esta dimensión, el es su hermano, no es un tipo cualquiera, el es su familia, y créanme cuando les digo esto: estoy seguro que el los quiere mucho. - Los jovenes lo veian de forma admirable, sobre todo Leif, al cual le brillaban los ojos de manera algo comica.

\- Ahora, por que no jugamos un rato y nos olvidamos de los problemas. - decia Lincoln tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Los menores empezaron a saltar de felicidad, algo que a Lincoln le parecio sumamente gracioso, hace unos días jamas hubiera imaginado en verlos comportarse de aquella forma.

\- Muy bien, juguemos al escondite, tienen un minuto para esconderse, Charles y yo los buscaremos ¿Okey?. - dijo Lincoln con un tono divertido.

\- Jamás nos encontrarás - gritaron los gemelos antes de salir corriendo adentró de la casa, dejando a Lincoln y a Charles sólos.

Poco a poco, la sonrisa de Lincoln se fue haciendo cada vez mas pequeña.

El chico tenia cerrados sus puños con tanta fuerza, a tal grado de que de ellos empezaron a escurrir pequeñas gotas de sagre debido a la presión.

Lincoln callo al piso de rodillas, sus ojos reflejaban ira, pero su sonrisa aun no se borraba por completo, el peliblanco estuvo a punto de golpear el piso a manera de desahogo, pero sus acciones se detuvieron por la intervención de Charles, quien simplemente empezo a frotar su cabeza en la pierna de Lincoln.

Cuando el chico vio la accion del cachorro, todo pensamiento de ira se habia esfumado.

\- Jejeje, Gracias amigo, de verdad lo necesitaba. - decia el chico mientras acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro.

Lincoln se levanto y se dirijio a la entrada de la casa, se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta y susurro en un tono muy bajo unas palabras...

...

Despues de eso, el joven entro a la casa para buscar a sus hermanos junto con su preciada mascota.

6:00 pm.

Lincoln se encontraba recostado en el sillon de la sala, vistiendo la ropa que Loni le habia comprado el dia anterior.

De la planta alta salio corriendo Leif.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! - grito el pequeño mientras corria hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó el peliblanco.

\- Necesito ayuda con los botones de mi camisa - el pequeño vestia una playera de color verde azulado y unos jeans de mezclilla al igual que una camisa de botones del mismo color, pero los botones de esta estaban colocados de manera equivocada, lo cual causo una pequeña risa por parte de Lincoln.

\- Es increible que necesites mi ayuda para esto, ya deberias hacerlo tu sólo.

\- No lo hago a propósito.

\- De eso no me queda duda.

Mientras Lincoln resolvia el dilema de su hermano menor, este ultimo aprovecho para preguntarle algo importante al mayor.

\- Lincoln.

\- ¿si?

\- ¿Ronnie Anne es tu novia?

Lincoln por poco rompe uno de los botones por la sorpresa de aquella pregunta. De nuevo, su rostro tenia la tonalidad de un tomate.

\- ¿Por que preguntas eso? jejejejeje - contesto el chico con una risa sumamente nerviosa.

\- Tengo curiosidad - contesto el menor de manera sumamente inocente.

\- mi amiga, una amiga y ya - contesto el chico de aun nervioso.

\- ¿y por que se besaron el otro dia? solo los novios hacen eso.

\- ¿Que demo... ¿nos estabas espiando? - decia Lincoln de manera impactante.

\- No solo yo, todos estaban ahi, incluso mamá y papá.

\- No importa la realidad, nunca hay privacidad ¿verdad? ( jejeje, eso rimo).

\- ¿Te casaras con ella cuando seas mayor? - pregunto el menor.

\- No lo se, quizas... Es decir, Eso no es de tu incumbencia - contesto Lincoln algo irritado.

\- Solo quiero saber.

\- La curiosidad mato al gato, o en este caso, a la ranita - decia Lincoln mientras revolvia el pelo de su hermano.

En aquel momento, el timbre de la casa sonó, Lincoln se apresuró en atender el llamado, sin dejar la conversacion que tenia en esos momentoa con Leif.

\- Ademas, ella es mi amiga, y jamas la he visto de otra forma. - Lincoln en su interior no sabia con exactitud si sus palabras era verdad o no, jamas se detuvo a pensar en éso.

El pensamiento no abandonaba la cabeza del chico.

¿que era Ronnie para el?

¿una amiga? ¿un amor imposible?

Lincoln abrio lentamente la puerta, aun con esos pensamientos en su mente, cuando la puerta estaba abierta en su totalidad...

¿Quién es esta chica? Una chica con el pelo suelto, una blusa de un color bastante interesante...

Morado, Rosa... No lo se, pero es un color ... ¿como dirian mis hermanas?... Lindo.

Me esta viendo directamente a los ojos... Acaso ¿me conoce?... Algo en sus ojos me parece familiar...

Pero no...

un momento...

Un momentO

UN MOMENTO

¡¿QUE?!

Lincoln no pudo contener un grito lleno de confucion...

Ya no habia duda alguna...

La chica que estaba frente a el era...

Ronnie Anne.

El grito del chico habia tomado por sorpresa a Ronnie.

\- Lincoln ¿que te sucede? - pregunto la chica algo confundida.

\- Tu... Tu... ¿tu eres Ronnie? ¿La Ronnie que conozco? - preguntó el peliblanco.

\- ¿Acaso hay otra? Patetico - eso ultimo solo confirmó la pregunta de Lincoln.

\- Lo siento jejejeje, es que no te reconocí, te vez Linda - esas últimas tres palabras habían causado un leve sonrojo en la chica.

Lincoln se habia dado cuenta de sus palabras, y temiendo la opinión de la chica, trato de retractarse.

\- Es decir, siempre te vez linda, bueno, eres linda y yo ehhh, jejeje, tu y yo y heeeee.

\- Hola Ronnie - decia Leif, quien se encontraba detras de Lincoln.

\- ¿Tu de donde saliste? - dijo Lincoln dando un pequeño salto debido al susto que le habia causado su hermano menor.

\- Hola Leif, tiempo sin verte, ¿como has estado? - pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien.

\- Vaya, te vez muy lindo vestido así.

\- jejeje, gracias - decia el menor con un tono algo avergonzado. - Ronnie ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - decia el menor dando pequeños saltos, cosa que le pareció sumamente tierna a Ronnie.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Tu eres la novia de Lincoln? ¿Te casaras cuando sean adultos?. - en esos momentos, no se podria saber quien esta mas sonrojado, Lincoln o Ronnie, pero algo era seguro, ambos casi se desmayaban de la vergüenza.

\- ¡LEIF! - grito Lincoln

\- ¿Si?

\- Ve a tu habitación, creo que uno de tus animales se escapo de su jaula. - decia el mayor con una sonrisa fingida.

\- 20 dolares - contesto el menor con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Pequeño estafador ¿acaso este era tu plan? - preguntó el peliblanco algo irritado.

\- No lo se.

\- okey, Toma - despues de esa pequeña transacción, Leif se fue corriendo a su habitación, no sin antes burlarse de su hermano.

\- Vaya hermano el tuyo. - decia Ronnie con una pequeña risa burlona.

\- Ahora multiplicalo por diez, esa es mi vida. - contesto el chico de forma ironica - Por cierto, ¿que haces aqui? se supone que yo pasaria por ti.

\- Lo se, pero pense que seria divertido caminar juntos hasta la fiesta.

\- Pero el caminobes un poco largo.

\- Exactamente.

Después de varios segundos, Lincoln habia entendido la indirecta.

\- Jeje, bueno, en ese caso... ¡Chicos, los veo en la fiesta! - grito el chico

Despues de dar su aviso, ambos jovenes se fueron en dirección al lugar donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta.

Era momento de algo de diversión.

Antes de continuar, Ronnie habia tomado la mano de Lincoln, accion que habia causado un pequeño rubor en el peliblanco.

¿Que es Ronnie para mí?

¿una amiga?

¿un amor imposible?...

Por ahora...

¿Que es Ronnie para mí?

Es la chica mas linda del universo.

/

Bueno, chicos y chicas, ya falta poco para el final de esta historia, no olviden comentar y compartir esta historia, eso me ayudaria mucho.

Nos vemos despues amigos :)


	13. No me quedaré en tú caminó

Hola amigos, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo...

Hoy les voy a mostrar el mundo a través de mis ojos.

En este capitulo hay dos canciones, cuando el simbolo aparezca (*) tienen que reproducirlas y leer al mismo tiempo.

La primera canción se llama "You're Not Thinking" (*1)

La segunda canción. Se llama "I Won't Stand In Your Way"de Drake Bell (*2) y esta traducida al español, traten de segir el paso.

Bueno, hora de empezar

_x_'_'

Ya no siento nada...

Tengo que ponerme de pie...

Vamos Loud...

Un ultimo esfuerzo...

La caminata hasta el parqué jamás había sido tan larga para Lincoln, quién no podía dejar dé mirar a su amiga, parecía una persona totalmente diferente a la que el conocía, su forma de vestir, su cabello suelto, todo en ella era difícil de creer, el joven sentia un cosquilleno muy extraño en el estomago, como el dia qué conoció a Ronnie, solo que esta vez, no era miedo.

El chico estaba tan distraído con sus sentimientos encontrados qué no se dio cuenta qué por poco y es arrollado por un auto, para su buena suerte, Ronnie lo detuvo justo en él momento exacto.

\- ¡OYE MOCOSO! ¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO TARADO! - gritó furioso él conductor del auto qué por poco aplasta al chico.

\- Sí, cómo diga señora - Lincoln estaba completamente desconectado del mundo real, poco a poco empezó a aparecer una sonrisa sumamente boba en su rostro.

\- Lincoln ¿estás bien? - Pregunto Ronnie, quién ya empezaba a preocuparse por su amigo.

\- jejejeje - el peli blanco solo reia de una manera tonta.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¡LINCOLN! - perdiendo totalmente la paciencia, Ronnie le dio una fuerte bofetada a Lincoln, lo cuál hizo qué él chico regresará a la realidad en un dos por tres

\- Ehhh ¿que? ¿Ronnie? ¿Por que me golpeaste? - pregunto el chico totalmente confundido.

\- Me dio la gana - contesto la joven, un poco intrigada por la forma de actuar de su amigo, parecia que no había persona mas torpe en él mundo.

\- ¡Eso no es una razon! - decia el chico molesto.y sorprendido ante la repuesta de su amiga.

\- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? - pregunto Ronnie, despues de haber recuperado in poco la tranquilidad.

\- Pues ahora solo me duele la mejilla - decia el chico de forma ironica.

\- Lo lamento, no queria golpearte tan duro...

...

\- Ahhhhhhhh - grito Lincoln, sumamente asustado.

\- ¿Que sucede? - .chica con el mismo tono.

\- Casi me atropellan - contesto Lincoln mientras golpeaba su puño contra su otra mano.

\- Eres jodidamente lento - grito la chica, quién habia perdido la poca tranquilidad que habia recuperado, todo gracias a las palabras del joven.

\- ¡Usted tenga más cuidado! ¡Gorila! - grito Lincoln ahora en un tono molesto.

\- ¿A quién le gritas?.

\- Al tipo del auto. - contesto Lincoln de la inocente qué se podia contestar.

\- El ya se fue, torpe. - Ronnie Anne no era una chica paciente, de eso no habia duda alguna, apesar de eso, sabia controlarse la mayoría del tiempo, Lincoln sabia eso a la perfección, pero para el era casi un deporte el molestar en ocaciones a su amiga, sin llegar a lastimar sus sentimientos ya que el se habia prometido yiempo atras qué jamas volvería a herirla de ésa manera.

Lincoln y Ronnie se miraron por unos segundos, despues de eso, ambos chicos comenzaron a reir.

Los dos tenían millones de defectos, aun asi, disfrutaban la compañia uno del otro.

\- Eres el chiquillo más distraido que he conocido en mi vida, Lincoln Loud. - decía Ronnie, mientras jalaba los tres mechones blancos que sobre salian de la cabeza del chico, sin llegar a lastimarlo.

\- Vamos, eso no es cierto, seguro conoces a otros chicos que son peores que yo.

\- Bueno, tampoco soy una persona que conoce a muchos chicos, prefiero tener pocos amigos en los que pueda confiar, a muchos supuestos amigos.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón.

\- ¿Y que me dices tú? con esa actitud tuya, seguro tienes a muchas chicas detras de ti.

\- Bueno, tampoco tengo una gran cantidad de amigas mujeres, pero si tengo a bastantes chicas deyras de mi.

\- Tus hermanas no cuentan

\- okey, ademas de ti, no tengo amigas mujeres. - contesto Lincoln un poco cabizbajo, de manera algo comica.

\- De mí y de tú Ronnie. - decia la chica tratando de consolar a su amigo.

Lincoln entonces recordo a su amiga,Ronnie Anne, la Ronnie de su dimensión, si bien era cierto que ambas chicas era iguales, la Ronnie de aquella dimensión era mucho más tranquila que la de su dimensión,y eso, tal vez, se debia al hecho de que el Lincoln de aquella dimensión era un patan, eran polos totalmente diferentes.

\- Cierto, ya tengo dos amigas jejejeje - decia el peli blanco, mientras reia un poco.

\- Oye, ¿Qué te parece si corremos?, la fiesta seguramente ya comenzó.

\- Tienes razon, es mejor apresurarnos.

\- Te parece una carrera.

\- okey.

Ambos corrieron lo mas rapido que podian, Ronnie era la que mas disfrutaba aquel momento, Lincoln, por su parte, ya se habia quedado sin fuerzas despues de tres cuadras.

Luego de algunos minutos, ambos chicos habian llegado a la entrada del parque.

\- Entonces, ¿en tú dimensión no hacen esto?.

\- No que yo sepa.

\- Bueno, aqui lo hacemos todos los años, una enorme fiesta antes de regresar a clases.

\- Se oye divertido, ya quiero ver que clase de cosas ...

(*1)

El chico no pudo terminar su oración, debido a la sorpresa combinada con la emoción, al entrar en aquel lugar, el parque no era el de siempre, habían juegos mecánicos de varios tamaños, distintos puestos de dulces y comida y juegos interactivos, pero lo que más llamó la atención del chico de once años fue qué también había una gran cantidad de jovenes ahí, y quizas uno que otro adulto, quienes de hecho solo sé encargaban de qué aquélla fiesta se llevará acabó de la forma más pacífica posible, todo eso junto a un gran acompañamiento musical, hacia del lugar una experiencia increíble.

Lincoln jamas había visto algo parecido en su corta vida, todas sus emociones se elevaron al maximo.

\- ¡Holly Molly!. - grito Lincoln

\- Sabía que dirías eso - contesto la peli negra ante la reacción del chico.

\- Hola Enano - se oyo un gritó entre la muchedumbre, se trataba de Loki y el resto de los hermanos Loud.

\- ¿Que? ¿como rayos llegaron tan rapido? - decia Lincoln sorprendido.

\- Vanzilla Hermano, vanzilla. - contesto Luke.

\- Eso lo explica.

\- Lincoln, Lincoln, ¿podemos ir a los carritos chocones? - decia Leif, quien se encontraba con sus hermanos.

\- Leif, yo ire contigo - contesto Loni

\- Pero yo quiero que Lincoln me llevé - decia el menor mientras hacia un pequeño puchero, cosa que le pareció adorable a Ronnie.

\- Leif, Lincoln esta ahora con Ronnie, asi que tienes qué respetar su tiempo libre. - decia el rubio con anteojos en un tono entre serio y amable, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pero el menor entendio a la perfección el mensaje.

\- Esta bien - decia el menor, resignado y un poco deprimido.

\- Tranquilo Leif, te lo regresare más tardé. - decia Ronnie, tratando de alegrar al niño.

\- ¿Enserio? - contesto el menor emocionado.

\- Si, yo lo cuidare bien.

\- Esta bien, te lo presto un rato.

\- ¿Acaso tengo cara de juguete? - decia Lincoln un poco indignado.

\- Solo un poco. - contesto Ronnie .

\- Bueno, diviertanse mucho, pero espero qué me puedan ver tocando en el escenario más tarde, tengo una sorpresa para ti enano. - decía Luke.

\- Asi sera hermano, Los vere despues. - contesto Lincoln, acto seguido, salio corriendo junto con Ronnie hacia la montaña rusa que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

Despues de eso, todos los Loud tomaron caminos separados dejando solos a Loki y Luke.

\- Tu estás tramando algo ¿verdad? - decia loki con una sonrisa perversa.

\- Jejeje, ¿has oido la frase, "la música inspira al amor"?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Bueno, vamos a comprobarlo.

\- Eres perverso, bueno, tengo que ir con mi chica, nos vemos después.

\- Así sera viejo.

Aquella habia sido una de las mejores fiestas a las que el joven Loud habia asistido, y Ronnie disfrutaba mucho la compañia de su amigo, ambos habian subido a la montaña rusa mas de una vez, despues de eso, decidieron probar un poco su suerte en los juegos de destreza, cosa que desespero a Lincoln, quien no podia acertar en el juego de los aros.

Despues de veinte intentos, el chico habia podido acertar en uno, orgulloso de aquel logro, fue directo a recoger su premió:

Un broche para el cabello en forma de moño.

\- Wow, esto es humillante. - decia Lincoln.

\- No lo se, deberias ponertelo, asi podria empezar a llamarte Linka, jajajaja - se burlaba Ronnie.

\- Si bueno, de cualquier forma, el morado no es mi color.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Toma, es tuyo. - Decia el chico mientras se lo colocaba a su amiga en su calello - Listo, asi se ve bien.

-Wow, ehhh, gra... Gracias Lincoln - decia la chica mientras miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar que el peli blanco la viera sonrojarse.

\- De nada, Ahora, ¿que tal si vamos a otro juego? -decia el chico con un tono infantil.

\- Ehh Si

\- Bueno, a correr.

Ronnie Anne era, por asi decirlo, la única verdadera amiga de Lincoln Loud, ella sabia a la perfección lo duro que podía ser estar sólo en el mundo, ella sabia que Lincoln no era malo, solo queria que apreciará.

Pero este chico, este chico era una persona totalmente diferente, si, en aspecto era como de costumbre, pero su actitud era la de un niño no completamente acorde a su edad, en algunos momentos era muy infantil, pero tambien podia llegar a ser alguien muy maduro.

Eso le agradaba mucho a Ronnie, bastante.

Los chicos salieron corriendo, riendo por toda esa diversión, la gente que los veía se contagiaba de dicha alegria, para otras, era una tierna escena, una joven pareja disfrutando de la vida.

Luego de haber subido a casi todos los juegos, los dos chicos decidieron descansar un poco en una de las bancas que estaba ahí.

\- Jejejeeje, no se que me sucede, estoy cansado, pero quiero más, no lo se, algo jejejeje - decia Lincoln.

\- Yo estoy igual jejejejeje. - contestó Ronnie.

Lincoln entonces vio a su amiga, apesar de toda la adrenalina, ella aun se veia linda...

\- cielos, ¿que me pasa? Cada vez que la veo, mi corazón late aun mas rápido y me cuesta un poco respirar, ¿estare enfermo o algo así? - se decia el peli blanco en su cabeza.

Entonces, a lo lejos se escucho una voz que decía...

¡Y ahora en el escenario, un joven cantante con mucho talento, denle un fuerte aplauso a Luke Loud!

Al escuchar ese nombre, ambos chicos corrieron hasta el escenario, la pista era bastante amplia, en ella habian varias personas ansiosas por escuchar al talentoso Loud.

Lincoln y Ronnie, quienes ya se encontraban ahi, estaban impacientes por ver la dichosa sorpresa de Luke.

\- Buenas noches amigos, me da gusto estar aqui con ustedes otro año más, pero antes de empezar, quiero pedirles algo. - decía Luke a través del micrófono.

Todos se veian confindidos.

\- Miren el cielo amigos. - decia el castaño señalando hacía arriba.

Todos fijaron su vista hacia el cielo, la luna y las estrellas era más nunca.

\- La noche es tranquila, asi qué ¿por que no empezamos de u.a manera tranquila?. - decia el chico mientras tomaba su guitarra.

La iluminacion del lugar cambio de un momento para otro, ahora era un tono entre anaranjado y amarillo.

\- Entre ustedes, hay un chico, uno que oculta ciertos sentimientos hacia cierta jovencita...

Lincoln supo en ese momento cual era la idea de Luke, la vergüenza empezo a brotar dentro de su alma.

\- No dire ningún nombre, esta canción es para todos aquellos que ocultan sus sentimientos, ya no se escondan, vean directo a sus miedos y digan:

No te interpongas en mi caminó.

(*2)

Entonces la musica empezo a sonar y varias parejas entraron a la pista de baile.

Lincoln vio por un momento a Ronnie.

 ** _Tengo, una emoción, algo muy rara_**

 ** _Que me ha engañado y mentido también,_**

 ** _No se bien, si esta mal, o si es muy normal,_**

 ** _Que aquella hermosa magia, ya no exista más._**

Los chicos se tomaron de las manos.

 _ **Que raro es, vivir asustado,**_

 _ **Y mi vida mirar, sin sentido vagar.**_

 _ **Pero en tú mirar, y ese brillo encontrar,**_

 _ **De tu camino yo, me iré.**_

El baile era tranquilo.

 ** _Un chiquillo, muy distraido soy,_**

 ** _Quizas mucho muy infantil._**

 ** _Bueno, eres tú, alguien igual a mí,_**

 ** _Que de su camino, nunca se alejo._**

Un ritmo tranquilo.

 ** _Que raro es, vivir de esta forma._**

 ** _Y del tiempo ver pasar, una sombra y ya._**

 ** _Pero en tu mirar y ese brillo encontrar,_**

 ** _De tu caminó, yo me ire._**

\- No sabia que podias bailar - decia Ronnie

\- Ni yo - contesto el chico con un susurro.

\- ¿Que pensara la gente de nosotros.? Pregunto la joven sin dejar de bailar.

\- La verdad, no me importa.

\- A mi tampoco.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y continuaron bailando, Ronnie abrazo a Lincoln y el chico, un poco asustado, hizo lo mismo, la iluminación del lugar se concentró en ellos dos, una joven pareja despreocupada.

 _ **Un chiquillo, muy distraido soy,**_

 _ **Quizas mucho muy infantil.**_

Entonces, Ronnie tropezó sin querer.

 ** _Bueno, eres tú, alguien igual a mí,_**

 ** _Que de su camino, nunca se alejo._**

Pero Lincoln pudo atraparla a tiempo.

Ambos se veian el uno al otro, un poco sonrojados.

 ** _Tengo una emoción, algo muy rara_**

 ** _Que me ha engañado y mentido también._**

 ** _No se bien, si esta mal, o si es muy normal._**

 ** _Que de tu caminó,_**

 ** _Que de tu camino,_**

 ** _Que de ese tu caminó,_**

 ** _Me aleje yo._**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos aclamaban a Luke y su banda, todos excepto dos chicos que se encontraban en el centro de la pista, aun viendose el uno al otro.

\- Ronnie

\- Sí

\- yo... Yo...

La peli negra puso su dedo en la boca del chico.

\- yo también Lincoln.

El peli blanco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreir.

En el escenario, Luke veía a su hermano menor y la chica darse un abrazo, su plan habia funcionado.

Despues de eso, continuo su ritmo normal, cuando la noche cayó, era hora de despedirse, Loki se habia comprometido en llevar a Ronnie y a su hermana mayor a su hogar.

\- Lincoln - dijo Ronnie, antes de subir a Vanzilla.

\- ¿Si?

\- Gracias por esta gran noche. - sin mas que decir, la chica le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al peli blanco, lo cual causo otro leve rubor en este último.

Lincoln vio como la caminoeta desaparecia de su vista, llevando consigo a una gran chica.

\- Veo que te divertiste - decia un chico con anteojos que se encontraba detras de él.

\- ¿Clyde?

\- Hola Lou... Perdón, Lincoln.

\- ¿Que haces aqui? La fiesta casi termina.

\- Digamos que a algunas personas no les gusta que este aqui mucho tiempo, como por ejemplo a ellos. - el chico de anteojos señalo a un grupo de adultos que estaban cerca de ahi.

\- Un momento, ellos son...

\- Los profesores, ellos son los que sufrieron la broma del otro Loud.

Lincoln entonces vio una oportunidad unica, y no iba a perderla.

\- Clyde

\- ¿Si?

\- Tue vacaciones terminaron.

\- ¿Qué?

Lincoln sin perder tiempo, corrio al escenario y tomo el primer micrófono que encontro.

\- Hola Royal Woods - dijo el chico en voz alta para que todos lo escucharán - quiero hacer una confesión, para la bola de vejetes aburridos que se encuentra allá - dijo mientras señalaba a los profesores, quienes, con esa ultima frase, se pusieron rojos de ira - Yo fui el causante de la broma del pegamento, me parece increible que creyeran que McBride habia sido el causante, pero ya no pienso darle más el credito por mi broma, nos vemos de regreso en la escuela, ¡Ancianos de trasero caido! -

Todo el lugar estaba en total silencio, hasta que los profesores a quienes Lincoln habia insultado, empezaron a caminar directo a él, listos para reprenderlo.

Sin perder tiempo, el chico salto del escenario y acto seguido, grito a los cuatro vientos:

¡Familia Loud, FUERA!

De un momento a otro, todos los hermanos Loud salieron corriendo del lugar.

\- Lincoln, ¿ahora que rayos hiciste? - Pregunto Lynn, quien corria al lado de su hermano.

\- Despues te explicó - decia Lincoln sin dejar de correr.

Los profesores aun perseguian a los hermanos Loud, Lincoln, usando todas sus fuerzas, fue a donde Clyde y le dijo:

\- Bueno, espera muy disculpa por parte de ellos.

\- Estas Loco Lincoln - decia Clyde, divertido por aquélla situación.

\- Y es una suerte, por qué si no, no fincionaria - el chico regreso con sus hermanos, listo para salir del lugar, aun con los profesores detras de el.

Clyde no podia creerlo, aquel chico si merecia ser llamano "amigo".

Luego de 20 minutos, Los Loud habian perdido a aquellos adultos molestos.

Cuando Lincoln les conto lo que habia hecho y el por que, solo se podian escuchar las risas de aquellos chicos.

\- Eres todo un demente hermanito jejejeje - decia Lane.

\- Despues de esto, creo que ya no veras la luz del sol por un buen tiempo - decia Lars

Los chicos caminaron tranquilos a su hogar, en ese instante, Leif habia tomado la mano de Lincoln.

\- ¿Que sucede Leif?

\- Ya no pude subir contigo a los carritos chocones - contesto el joven rubio algo decepcionado.

Lincoln entonces sostuvo a su hermano menor y lo subió en sus hombros.

\- Quizas no soy un auto, pero puedo ser un avion - decia Lincoln, quien empezo a correr mientras hacia ruidos de avión.

Leif no paraba de reir, mientras los de mas veian aquella escena tierna, tierna y divertida.

\- Quizas, Quizas no sea tan malo, puedo vivir aqui, vivir aqui por siempre, ellos seria mis hermanos, y yo su hermano, seria otro de los chicos, seria excelente. - se decia a si mismo el peli blanco, quien ya estaba seguro de su desicion de quexarse a vivir por siempre en aquella dimensión.

La tranquilidad se perdio cuando, a punto de llegar a su hogar, una fuerte explosión hizo estallar el techo de la casa Loud.

Asustados por tan tremenda explosión, todos corrieron directo al origen del horror, pero lo unico que sucedió, fue que todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa...

Levi habia Regresado.

_x_'_'

Bueno amigos, ya falta muy poco para el final, asi que sin mad que decir, gtacias por leer y hasta pronto.

:)


	14. Al fín te encuentro

Hola amigos, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, quizas, uno de los mas largos qué he escrito.

Espero que lo disfruten.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Un largo,

Muy largo

Descansó."

Era una noche tranquila, quizas demasiado tranquila.

La casa Loud era conocida por albergar a 11 jovenes monstruos entre sus paredes, monstruos que siempre hacian un ruido incesante de dia o de noche, monstruos que nadie, salvo sus padres, podian controlar.

Pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo aquélla noche.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, más no sé encontraba vacía.

A fuera de ella, justo en la entrada, se encontraba un chico pecoso de cabello blanco, que solo se limitaba a jugar con sus manos mientras miraba el piso.

\- Ahh, Hola ¿como estan?...

Seguro se preguntarán ¿Que haces ahí Lincoln?, bueno,digamos que el patio se convirtió en una sala de espera, o mejor dicho, patio de espera.

Veran, Levi esta trabajando en algo para mí, algo qué; en teoria; me ayudara a volver a mi dimensión...

Y sobre el resto de los chicos... Bueno... Se dijeron algunas cosas hace un momento, cosas de las qué no estoy muy orgulloso...

(Flash back)

Despues de haber terminado la fiesta de una manera epica, los chicos entraron corriendo a la casa despues de una tremenda explosión que parecia venir del cuarto del pequeño Leon, pero con tanto humo era casi imposible ver.

Despues de unos minutos, todos se sorprendieron al ver al causante de dicho problema.

\- ¿Levi? - gritaron los hermanos Loud al mismo tiempo, sumamente sorprendidos al ver a su hermano menor ya tan pronto en casa

\- Hola sujetos de prueba - contesto el menor sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus hermanos.

\- ¡¿Que?! - gritaron todos de manera indignada.

\- Disculpen él terminó, Hola hermanos - conrrijio el joven castaño aun sin voltear a verlos, se le veia muy concentrado mezclando ciertas sustancias de muchos colores.

\- Levi ¿Que haces aqui? Se supone qué regresarias hasta dentro de unas semanas, ¿Que fue lo qué pasó? - preguntó Loki confundido.

\- Es complicado de explicar para sus pequeños cerebros de primates. - decia el chico mientras seguía con su trabajo.

\- ¡OYE! - Volvieron a gritar un poco molestos el resto de los hermanos Loud.

\- Solo digamos que apartir de ahora, tengo absolutamente prohibido acercarme a cualquier laboratorio de pruebas, ya nadie puede crear un mini reactor nuclear de bolsillo sin qué al resto de "cientificos" les de miedo de que explote ¿a que clase de persona que ame la ciencia le da miedo una pequeña explosión nuclear?

\- A todo el mundo le da miedo. - Decian todos mientras abanicaban con su mano.

\- Bueno, olvidemos esos absurdos detalles sin sentido, Díganme ¿De que me he perdido recientemente mientras estaba ausente? - pregunto el niño de anteojos mientras volteaba lentamente a ver a sus hermanos, como si el ya supiera que algo interesante habia sucedido durante su ausencia, aunque esto no sorprendia mucho a los chicos, era Levi despues de todo.

Todos los chicos fijaron su vista en Lincoln, era hora de contar todo.

El chico solamente dio un paso al frente.

\- Levi...

\- Eres de otra dimensión - interrumpió el menor a su hermano.

\- ¿ehhh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Pregunto Lincoln, un poco intrigado.

\- Tengo radares en toda la casa, cuando alguien, que no sea familiar, entra aquí, recivo un mensaje en mi reloj, junto con una foto del sujeto atraves de mis gafas, cuando vi tu foto pense que alguno de estos orangutanes habia roto alguno de mis radares, pero despues de investigarlo me di cuenta que tu comportamiento no iba de acuerdo con tus lineamientos ya establecidos tiempo atras.

\- ...

\- Ósea, qué tú no eras el Lincoln yo conozco, llegar a esa conclusion sólo me tomo casi un treinta segundos.

\- ¿Enserio? A nosotro nos tomo casi una semana - contesto Lynn, quien tenia un dedo mtido en su nariz.

\- Lo dicho, orangutanes, no, eso seria degradarlos mucho... Los orangutanes son mas inteligentes. - decía el menor mientras se preguntaba como habia terminado con tan extraños especimenes como hermanos mayores.

\- Creo que te estas aprovechando de más de tu maldita suerte, enano - decía Luke, quien esta a punto de entrar a los golpes.

\- Pero, hay algo qué no me queda claro ¿como sabias que yo era de otra dimensión? - preguntó Lincoln.

\- Bueno, mis radares tambien te hicieron un escaner de ADN y de rayos X, tus ondas cerebrales son diferentes a las del sujeto 06, y tus vitales estan del lado contrario.

\- ...

\- Osea que tienes el corazón del lado equivocado - contesto el menor, un poco irritado por tener que repetir las cosas dos veces.

\- Lincoln, ¿tienes el corazon del lado equivocado? - decía Lynn.

\- Genial, "suspiro" me gustaria tener el corazon al revés - decia Lars de forma un poco tétrica.

\- Ahhh, Lincoln tiene el corazon del lado izquierdo, ¿se va a morir? - decia Loni un poco asustado.

\- No sean tontos, el corazon esta en el centro, ligeramente a la derecha, o en el caso de Lincoln numero 06-2 a la izquierda, no es nada del otro mundo. - decia él menor.

\- jeeje que alivió. - decia Loni de manera más tranquila.

\- ¿y por qué 06-2?

\- Ahora, es tu turno de contestar mí incógnita, ¿como fue que llegaste a esta dimensión? Dudo mucho qué tu solo lo hallas logrado romper esa brecha entre dimensiones - decia el niño de anteojos, ya qué conocia a la perfección las habilidades científicas de toda su família y era casi imposible que cambiara en otra dimensión.

Despues de que Lincoln le conto su "pequeña" historia a Levi, sobre el portal, su deseo y el reloj, el niño de anteojos quedo un poco intrigado por aquel relato, pero tampoco era cosa del otro mundo, quizas era un poco normal para él despues de todo.

\- Ya veo, tu historia es muy interesante, pero Lincoln ¿podrias mostrarme el dichoso reloj? - decia bel niño mientras extendia su mano.

\- Si, aqui esta. - contesto el peli blanco, quien tenia el reloj en su de su pantalon.

Levi empezo a inspeccionar el aparato de manera cuidadosa, sinbduda alguna, su "bersion femenina fue muy inteligente al crear tan increible artefacto.

Despues de verlo por unos minutos, el menor empezó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Lincoln... Te dire esto sin rodeos, en teoria, Si podias volver a tu hogar, pero... - empezo a hablar el niño hasta qué fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Qué? Pero Que demonios, ¿podia regresar? - grito Lincoln sumamente sorprendido.

\- Dejame terminar, es de Mala educación interrumpir a las personas.

\- Cierto, lo lamento.

\- Como sea, si, podias volver, pero hiciste bien al quedarte.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué?. - decia Lincoln aún sorprendido.

\- Para volver a tu dimensión, habrías tenido que pasar por otras dimensiónes hasta encontar la tuya.

\- ¿Solo eso? Se oye facil. - contesto Lincoln de manera despreocupada.

\- No seas tonto Lincoln. - decia Levi algo irritado por el comportamiento de su hermano.

\- Hablas de que hay otros mundos - decia Luke.

\- Hay miles, si Lincoln se hibiera dado cuenta de eso, le habria tomado una eternidad encontar su dimension original, en teoría, se abrias perdido en un bucle interdimensional. - contesto en menor, recalcando aquellas ultimas palabras de manera un poco siniestra.

\- No se de que rayos hablas, pero se escucha tenebroso. - contesto Lincoln.

\- Bueno, almenos no cometiste una tonteria.

Lincoln entoces se acerco mas a su hermano.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de volver a mi hogar sin atravesar otras dimensiónes?

\- No lo se, pero puedo averiguarlo. - contesto Levi.

\- Pero Lincoln... - Leif estuvo a punto de entrar en la conversación, pero fue detenido por Loki, quien simplemente nego con la cabeza.

\- Gracias Levi - decia Lincoln mientras le daba un abrazo, cosa que le fue indiferente al menor.

\- Pero Lincoln... - volvio a hablar el pequeño rubio.

\- Leif, espera... -decia Loki tratando de detener a su hermano.

\- Esta bien Loki, ¿qué pasa Leif? - decia Lincoln.

\- Lincoln, ¿tu de verdad te quieres ir? - preguntó el menor, un poco preocupado por la respuesta que daria peli blanco.

\- Tengo que. - contesto Lincoln sin más, aun con dudas sobre si en verdad queria volver.

\- No, no tienes - contesto el menor, quien inmediatamemte gano la atencion de Lincoln.

\- Claro que si, mis hermanas y mis padres de seguro están preocupados por mí. - decia el chico algo indignado por las palabras de Leif.

\- Pero nosotros somos tus hermanos. - Decia el menor, quien poco a poco empezo a caer en un berrinche.

\- Si Leif, pero esta no es mi realidad, yo tengo que estar con mi familia, ellos deben extrañarme mucho, como yo a ellos. - decía Lincoln tratando de tener un conversación calmada.

\- Ellos no te extrañan.- susurro el menor

\- ¿Que dijiste? - preguntó Lincoln, esperando que lo qué escucho de Leif solo haya sido la imaginación de él.

\- ¡ELLOS NO TE EXTRAÑAN! - grito el menor, ese habia sido un error fatal.

\- ¿Tu cómo sabes éso?, nisiquiera los conoces. - decia Lincoln, quién empezaba a perder la poca paciencia qué le quedaba.

Poco a poco se acercaba a Leif, mientras este último retrocedía de la misma forma.

\- Sí es verdad qué te quieren mucho, entonces ¿por que aun no te han venido a buscar? - y justo ahi, justo ahí la paciencia se habia perdido, Lincoln, quién derramaba furia de su ser, tomo de la camisa al pequeño rubio, quién, deseperado, empezo a patear sin exito al mayor.

\- Nosotros somos tu familia - decía el menor, sin poder soltarse de agarré de su hermano.

\- Claro que no,...

\- ¡Lincoln.! Es suficiente ¡Sueltalo! - decia Lynn, quien fue totalmente ignorado.

\- Eres un idiota, solo te aprovechas de los sentimientos de la gente, eres un tonto. - Grito el menor lleno de rabia.

\- No tienes derecho a decir eso, tu solo eres un mocoso que no entiende nada de nada. - contestó Lincoln aun molesto.

\- ¿Que debería de entender? - decia el menor.

\- Qué ustedes... ¡NO SON MÍ FAMi...!.

De repente, Lincoln recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara por par te de Lynn, lo que hizo qué soltara a Leif de forma un poco brusca y por inercia, cayera al suelo.

\- Estupido hablador, ¿Que tratabas de decir?, Muerdete la lengua y no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. - Grito Lynn furioso ante la actitud de Lincoln.

El peli blanco se levanto lentamente.

\- Lo... Lo siento... Yo no quería...

\- No, No lo sientas. En realidad si querías decirlo. - decia Leif sin dejar de ver el suelo.

\- ¿Que dices? - contesto Lincoln.

\- Solo te gusta ver sufrir a la gente, eres igual a él, eres igual a todos, fui un tonto al creer que cambiarias. - decia Leif en voz baja

El menor se levanto poco a poco siguió hablando.

\- ¿Que clase de persona disfruta ver sufrir a su propia familia?... - empezo a decir el menor, hasta que no aguanto más y empezo a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Sin más que decir, el niño salio corriendo del lugar, el ambiente estaba totalmente tenso, algunos se sintieron ofendidos por las palabras de Lincoln, mientras que otros trataron de ponerce en los zapatos del chico de cabello blanco.

Pero era inútil, el daño ya estaba hecho.

\- Lincoln - decia Levi

\- ¿ Qué pasa?

\- Arreglare tu reloj, pero tardare un poco, así que lo mejor sera que esperes. - aquello habia sido especie de señal, una señal para dejar que las cosas se enfriaran durante unos minutos.

Lincoln salio de la habitación sin siquiera ver a sus hermanos.

A partir de ahí, todo fue silencio absoluto en la casa Loud.

(Fin del flash back)

Ahora ya estan al día...

¿Ven se lo que soy capaz cuando me enojo de verdad? Ni yo me soporto...

Lo se, soy un idota sin remedios, lo qué menos quería qué pasara, pasó.

Deje qué todo se saliera de control de la manera mas colosal, pero ahora lo unico qué quiero, es volver a casa, quiero que todo sea cómo antes.

...

Despues de una hora, la puerta de la casa se abrió, de ella salió El mayor de los hermanos Loud.

\- Hola Link.

El menor nisiquiera se movio.

\- Deberias entrar, esta a punto de llover. - volvió a hablar el mayor de forma amable.

\- ¿y eso qué? - contestó el chico de manera fria.

No tenía la voluntad suficiente para ver a su hermano a los ojos.

Loki solto un gran suspiro, y casi de inmediato, tomo asiento a lado de su hermano.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si

\- Sabes, estoy seguro de qué Leif no queria decir eso, solo estaba molesto, ademas, el aun es muy pequeño para entender esta clase de situaciones...

\- Ese no es el problema... - dijo Lincoln interrumpiendo las palabras de su hermano.

\- ¿Ahh no?, entonces dime, ¿cual es? - pregunto el mayor

\- Yo

\- ¿tú?

\- yo... Yo no queria decir éso, pero no pude contenerme, jamas habia estado tan furioso en mi vida, fue como si me golpearan directamente en elbestomago...

pero bueno, así es la vida, aveces perdemos el ...

\- Link... Deja de fingir. - ahora habia sido Loki quien habia interrumpido a Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué?.

\- Eres un chico que vive entre chicas, seguro que para ellas, eres la voz de la razón, un pilar qué no pueden derribar, despues de mucho tiempo, tu empzaste a poner la vara muy alta, sobre lo que podías o lo que mas bien, te sentias obligado a ser.

Seguro pensaste qué si llegabas a flaquear, ya nadie confiaria en ti, y por ende, ni en ellos mismos...es por eso que jamas dejaste que te vieran triste, o sufriendo... ¿verdad?

El menor no dejaba de apretar con fuerza su camisa.

Tantas ocaciones en las qué el chico pudo renunciar a su felicidad con tal de ver la de sus hermanas, poco a poco lo fueron llenando de más dolor.

\- Lincoln, yo se como te sientes, por que esa tambien es mi historia, aveces tenemos que sacrificar algo para poder ver la felicidad de alguien a quien amamos...

pero aveces... Aveces es bueno, dejar salir ese dolor.

Lincoln solto un gran suspiro... Para despues ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Lincoln? - pregunto Loki

\- Voy a hablar con Leif, me porte como un verdadero imbécil, asi que quizas si lo llevo por un helado me perdone jejeje - decia Lincoln con una pequeña, casi diminuta sonrisa.

\- ¿sabotaje?

\- Si algo asi.

\- Suerte enano.

Despues de eso el chico empezo a subir las escaleras...

\- No se en qué pensaba, yo de verdad soy un mal agradecido, ellos me dieron los mejores días de mi vida, le debo a Leif u a los chicos una disculpa, en especial a Leif.

El chico camino por el pasillo.

\- Pero ya conocen el dicho, "barriga llena, corazon contento". Quizas con un helado de chocolate se arregle todo.

El chico abrio la puerta de la habitación.

\- Oye Leif, ¿puedo hablar con...

El frio qué se sentia en ese lugar era indescriptible, la ventana de aquel cuarto esta abierta en su totalidad, las luces estaban apagadas, en el piso se hallaba Lexx, quien parecía estar inconciente.

Lincoln corrio directo con él.

\- Lexx, contestame, ¡Lexx! - gritaba Lincoln asustado.

\- Lin... ¿Lincoln? - respondio el menor a duras penas.

Los gritos de Lincoln llamaron la atención de todos los chicos Loud, quiénes en un segundo, ya se encontraban parados atras de Lincoln.

\- Lexx, ¿que fue lo qué pasó? - preguntó Lincoln, un poco más calmado.

\- Fue Leif... El... El se fue de la casa. - contesto el menor lo qué causo el asombro de los otros, pero antes de que ellos hicieran teorias al respecto, el menor continuo.

\- Chicos, tienen qué buscarlo, el se fue, dijo que esta no era su família, qué el buscaria a su verdadera família, trate de detenerlo, de convencerlo de que era una tonteria, pero él me golpeó en la cabeza y se fue. - Lincoln estaba sorprendido y asustado a la vez, era un sentimiento difícil de explicar.

Su hermanito, estaba sólo en las calles, podia estar en un gran peligro, podria lastimarse o mucho peor.

Lincoln se culpaba a sí mismo por poner a su hermano menor en aquella situacion tan peligrosa, pero ya había lastimado a tantas personas, qué no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara otra vez.

En ese momento, el cuarto se ilumino por un fuerte rayo, aquello, no solamemte inicio una tormenta, también habia sido un disparó de salida para el peli blanco.

Lincoln coloco con mucho cuidado a Lexx en su cama, despues de eso, el chico salió corriendo directo a la entrada.

\- ¡Chicos, cuiden a Lexx, yo ire por Leif! - grito Lincoln, pero antes de salir de la casa, Luke sostuvo al chico de su brazo.

\- Lincoln

\- Sueltame, tengo que encontrarlo, es peligroso que este sólo en la calle a esta hora. - grito el niño, tratando de liberarse del agarre de su hermano.

\- También es peligroso para ti, y no te dejare salir. - grito de manera sería el castaño.

Lincoln aun trataba de salir, yben su desesperación, el chico vio a su hermano mayor, llorando sin control.

\- Por favor, dejame ir a buscarlo, si algo le pasa a mi hermano, jamas me lo perdonare, sueltame, sueltame por favor - decia Lincoln mientras pataleaba y gritaba, conbmillones de lagrimas en sus ojos.

Luke entonces dijo...

\- Escuchame bien, tu tambien eres mi hermano, y no te dejare salir... Tu solo - añanido al final.

Lincoln vio a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

\- Lu... Luke.

\- No te preocupes, Luke, Loni y yo fe ayudaremos a buscarlo, el resto se queda aqui, cuiden a Lexx y traten de llamar a mamá y papá, - dijo Loki en tono militar, los menores solo asistieron y corrieron a la habitación de Lexx.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln, Loki, Loni y Luke salieron corriendo directo a Vanzilla, de esta forma seria más sencillo buscar al menor.

\- No debe estar muy lejos, pero hay que apresurarnos. - decía Loki

Ya colocados los cinturones de seguridad, los cuatro chicos empezarpn su busqueda.

Durante treinta desesperantes minutos, no hubo rastro de Leif, Lincoln estaba al borde de la rabia total, cuando los chicos llegaron al limite de la ciudad, toda esperanza se habia venido abajo.

Los jovenes bajaron de la camioneta, quizas podian encontrar algo cerca de ahi, pero no habia nada... O al menos, eso creían ellos.

\- No puede ser, quizas regreso a casa - Decía Loni.

\- Si así fuera, los otros ya nos habrian llamado, imbécil. - contesto Luke, deseperado ante la situación.

\- Oye, no le hables de esa forma. - decia Loki, tratando de separar a sus hermanos.

\- Tu no te metas - grito Loni

\- Yo soy quien te esta defendiendo idiota. - grito de la misma manera el mayor de los Loud.

Los chicos ya habian perdido la paciencia, pero Lincoln, quien se encontraba cerca, continuo la busqueda, hasta que, despues de unos minutos, el niño encontro algo que le helo la sangre...

La gorra de Leif.

\- Es de el, estoy seguro, tiene que estar cerca de aqui, pero... - se decia a si mismo el chico.

Justo en frente de el, se hallaba un inmenso bosque, el cual a primera vista, se veia bastante tenebroso por un momento, el peli blanco dudo en entrar sólo a aquel lugar tan escalofriante, pero no era momento de ser un cobarde, asi que sin más, el chico entro corriendo.

Mientras tanto, los mayores ya estaban peleando a puño limpio entre ellos, hasta qué se dieron cuenta qué no era el momento adecuado para esa clase de tonterias.

\- Escuchen, a si no resolveremos nada. - decia Loki, tratando de parar los golpes.

\- Ahhhh, Tienes razón, lo mejor sera volver a casa, quizás, Leif esta en la casa del perro, otra vez. - decia Luke.

\- Ehhh, Chicos... ¿ Donde está Lincoln? - pregunto Loni.

...

¡LINCOLN!

Los tres hermanos mayores ya habian perdido la cordura, primero uno y luego el otro, esto ya era un vil juego sucio.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln, quién se habia adentrado sólo en el bosque, siguió la busqueda de su hermano.

Durante varios minutos, no hubo señal alguna, el clima empeoraba a cada minuto.

Cuando el chico ya no pudo caminar más, su rostro vio una pequeña luz de esperanza.

En la cima de uno de los árboles , se encontraba una pequeña figura qué estaba sentada en una de las ramas, aferrandose con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Leif! - grito el peli blanco, feliz por haber encontrado a su hermano, y aterrado por verlo en un lugar tan alto, en medió de una tormenta electrica, en la noche... Era más miedo qué alegría.

Lincoln empezo a subir a aquél árbol con mucha precaución, nunca le habia temido a las alturas o a las tormentas, pero aquélla combinación, sin duda era la excepción.

Cuando el chico llego a la cima, al momento de dar el primer paso, la rama que sostenía a Lincoln y a Leif empezó a emitir una especie de crujido, era obvio qué no soportaría el peso de ambos chicos.

Lincoln, quien no quería poner en mas peligro a su hermano, no movió ni uno de sus musculos.

Leif por su parte, nisiquiera se molesto en ver a Lincoln, su enojo y su orgullo eran tan grandes, qué no sé lo permitió.

\- Leif, tenemos que sacarte de aqui, es muy peligroso. - hablo Lincoln con un tono un poco cortado, tratando de no moverse demasiado, pero el menor nisiquiera lo vio

\- Déjame en paz - contesto el menor

\- Qué bueno qué te encontre, los chicos estan muy preocupados por ti, al igual que yo, vamos, te llevare a casa.

\- ¡NO, NO QUIERO, ALEJATE! - grtio el menor, dando un puñetazo en la rama, lo qué ocasionó qué pequeñas grietas empezaran a aparecer en está.

Estaba tan furioso con el mayor, qué ignoro por completo su miedo a las alturas.

\- Leif, te lo pido, no hagas movimientos tan bruscos - decia Lincoln, quien ua empezaba a ponerse aun más nervioso.

\- ¿Y ÉSO QUÉ? DÉJAME SÓLO.

\- Leif, escucha por favor...

\- NO QUIERO, Dijiste qué éramos hermanos, pero solo decia mentiras - grito el menor.

-Fui un tonto y lo reconozco, lo unico que queria era que todo volviera a la normalidad, crreme qué lo ultimo que yo queria era herir tus sentimientos. - Lincoln ya tenia toda la atención del pequeño. - Pense qué si me quedaba con ustedes, Lastimaria a mis hermanas, pero sabia qué si me marchaba, tambien los lastimaria a ustedes, jamas quise éso. Yo... Lo lamento.

Leif vio la expresión de Lincoln, tenia miedo...

Entonces sucedió lo previsto, la rama empezo a quebrarse lentamente. Lincoln, en un movimiento rapido, logró tomar al menor de uno de sus tirantes antes de qué la rama cayera junto con el rubio.

El menor vio asustado como el lugar en el qué estaba sentado se hizo pedazos al chocar contra el suelo debido a la gravedad, fue entonces qué se aferro lo más que pudo al cuerpo de Lincoln, quien se sostenia de otra rama.

\- Lincoln - grito el menor, totalmente asustado.

\- Tranquilo Leif, no pasa nada... - el rostro de Lincoln cambió de tranquilo a serio en un instante - ¿En que demonios estabas pensando? ¿Tienes idea de lo qué pudiste haber provocado? - dijo Lincoln en un tono bastante firme hacia el niño.

\- A nadie le importo, ¿que mas da si me lastimo o si me...

\- ¡GUARDA SILENCIO! - interrumpio el peli blanco en voz alta, lo que hizo que el menor no dijera ni una sola palabra. - Todos estaban preocupados por ti, yo estaba preocupado por ti, si algo te pasa a ti... Yo me muero, por que tú, pequeña pulga mocosa, eres mi hermanito menor.

El niño quedo totalmente impactado ante aquella declaración, Leif pudo ver en los ojos de Lincoln qué esas palabras eran ciertas, y avergonzado de sus acciones, el pequeño niño rubio empezo a llorar mientras abrazaba aun más fuerte a su hermano mayor.

\- Perdoname Lincoln, perdóname - decia el pequeño entré llantos.

Lincoln solo sonrio.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, lo importante es que tu estas bien.

Leif dejo de llorar un momento para ver a su hermano, quien tenia dibujada una sonrisa bastante tranquilizadora. El niño solo asintió.

\- Bueno, creo que sera mejor qué bajemos de aquí o terminaremos hechos pure de...

Por una milesima de segundo... El cielo fue totalmente negro y silencioso, despues, aquel escenario fue reemplazado por una luz cegadora y un fuerte estruendo.

La fuerza del rayo fue tan potente...

qué logro partir la rama qué Lincoln sostenia.

Lincoln quedo aturdido por aquél golpe...

Pero su instinto de hermano actuo casi al instante, solo para ver como Leif, quien habia quedado inconciente por el rayo, caia lentamente junto con él...

En cuanto el niño tocara el piso, todo acabaria para el...

Pero hoy no era el dia, no lo permitiría.

Lincoln, con lo ultimo qué le quedaba de fuerza, logro sostener al menor entre sus brazos.

...

El dolor era indescriptible...

\- Me duele todo... Siento un poco mojada la cabeza, creo que... Creo que no es agua...-

El chico coloco su mano en su cabeza... En efecto, aque liquido de color escarlata no era agua.

\- Creo que ya no puedo soportar más...-

Cuando, con mucho esfierzo, pudo girar su cabeza, pudo ver un pequeño vulto al lado de el... Su hermano menor.

\- No, no, no... Tengo... Tengo que levantarme...

Demonios. -

Lincoln empezó a arrastrarse, cuando estuvo junto a Leif, el niño estaba bien, inconsciente, pero estaba bien.

El alma del chico descanso como nunca, su hermano estaba bien... Pero un no estaba del todo a salvo.

\- Si nos quedamos aquí, algo nos podria pasar... Tengo que sacarlo de aquí - se decia a si mismo el peli blanco.

-Ya no siento nada..., pero, tengo que ponerme de pie...- poco a poco, el chico se incorporo. - Vamos Loud...

¡Un ultimo esfuerzo!

Y con ese grito, el niño cargo a Leif entre sus brazos, y camino lentamente, con su hermano en brazos.

Cada pasó era una tortura, en varias ocaciones estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero su voluntad era tan grande, que simplemente lo ignoro.

...

Mientras tanto, Los tres mayores de Loud, con alguna linternas, seguian bucando a sus hermanos.

\- Genial, esos dos me las van a pagar cuando los vea - decia Loki.

\- No te enojes, Creo que ya estan grandes para cuidarse ellos solos. - contesto Loni.

\- Viejo, solo son unos niños. - dijo Luke un poco preocupado.

\- Tranquilos, Seguro ellos...

Loni dejo de hablar subitamente, a los otros dos chicos les parecio bastante extraño.

\- Hey Loni, ¿Que te...

\- Chicos, ¿que suce...

Aquella escena increible:

Lincoln, lleno de heridas, con rastrobde sangre en su cabeza, traia a Leif en brazos, quien solo tenía unos moretones...

\- Linc... Linc... Es... Estas...- tartamudeaba Luke.

\- Je, je, je, al... Fin... Llevo rato buscandolos... Idiotas je, je... - el chico cayo de rodillas, y antes de caer al piso, sus hermanos alcazaron a sostenerlo, para que no se lastimara.

\- Leif ya esta a salvo...

Ya no hay ningun peligro..

Ahora, creo qué me tomare un descanso...

Un muy...

Muy largó...

descanso.

/y/\\\\\\\

Bueno, como pueden ver, el drama y el suspenso continuan.

Les pido de nuevo disculpas por tardar en subir este capitulo.

El final esta a .esquina, asi que No se despeguen.

Y como dice cierto sujeto:

Si este fic te gusto, no olvides votar y comentar, por favor hazlo, eso bastante.

Tampoco olviden compartirlo con sus amigos.

Nos vemos.


	15. Un Lugar Mejor

Hola, volvi...

Si lo se, dije que actualizaria el domingo, pero con el dia del padre perdi la noción del tiempo, pero bueno... Mejor tarde qué nunca.

Disfruten el "penúltimo capitulo de esta historia.

.../...

Después de una larga noche, la casa Loud se encontraba en completa calma, en uno de los cuartos, dormido y sin muchas energias, se encontraba Lincoln, quién poco a poco iba deapertando de aquella agotadora experiencia.

\- ¿Que? ¿Donde... - empezo a hablar el joven Loud, estaba un poco confundido despues de todos los golpes qué habia recibido, pero su atención fue robada por cierto bebé qué lo miraba desde su cuna.

\- Dincon Conejo, adiba, adiba. - Empezo a hablar el menor de la casa Loud mientras le dedicaba a Lincoln unas pequeñas risitas.

\- Hola Leon. - contesto el peli blanco, aun mareado pero feliz de ver a su hermano menor.

\- Vaya, al fin despertaste. - Por la puerta entro Loki, feliz de ver al chico despierto.

\- Loki? ¿donde... - preguntó Lincoln.

\- Estamos en la casa.

La cara de Lincoln entonces cambio de repente, se veía sumamente asustado, el chico empezo a recordar todo, el rayo, el arbol... Leif.

\- Leif... ¿DÓNDE ESTA LEIF?, ¿DONDE... - grito asustado el joven Loud.

\- Hey, tranquilo, no te preocupes, el esta bien. - Contesto Loki, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano, pero parecia no tener mucho efecto.

\- ¿Donde esta? - preguntó Lincoln, aun preocupado.

\- Está en la habitación de mamá y papá, digamos que no estan muy contentos con sus acciones. - Loki no queria decir nada, no le correspondia.

\- ¿Ya lo saben?

\- Asi es.

Seria tonto decir qué en la casa Loud, cuando alguien hacia una tonteria no era reprendido, pero aquel regaño, aquella habia sido la madre de todos los regaños.

Lincoln se sentia culpable, de manera casi indirecta, el chico había orillado a su hermano menor a hacer esa barbaridad.

Él tambien era responsable, y no queria dejar a Leif sólo.

Lincoln entonces se levanto de su cama poco a poco, para poder salir de la habitación, pero fue detenido por su hermano.

\- Oye, tomalo con calma enano, no estas en condiciones de moverte aun.- Loki trato de detener a su hermano, pero fue imposible.

Lincoln pudo verse en un espejo qué estaba cerca de ahi, su cabeza estaba llena de vendas, al igual que uno de sus brazos.

Tenia varios moretones en el rostro, sin duda alguna, su cuerpo estaba en el límite.

\- Vaya, de verdad me veo genial. - decía el chico, emocionado por su aspecto qué, segun él, era bastante rudo.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? - preguntó de forma sarcástica el mayor.

\- Jejeje.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si, solo estoy un poco adolorido, pero eso no importa por ahora.

\- Lo qué hiciste hoy, fue estupido.

\- Lo se, lo se.

\- Eres el niño más imbécil qué existe.

\- Wow, gracias por el cumplido - Lincoln se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Pero, tambien eres él mas valiente qué podria existir. - Loki le dedico una sonrisa al chico, Lincoln estaba feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras y Loki... Loki se sentía orgulloso de qué Lincoln fuera su hermano.

El peli blanco bajo poco a poco las escaleras de su hogar, cuando ya estaba cerca de la habitación de sus padres, el niño pudo escuchar algunas voces qué salían de dicho cuarto.

\- ¡¿Que clase de comportamiento fue ese?!

En efecto, aquellas voces pertenecían a los señores Loud, Lincoln se quedo un momento escuchando lo qué sus padres decían, penso qué quizas no era el momento de involucrarse.

Ambos adultos se escuchaban molestos.

-Lo que hiciste fue lo más tonto e imprudente que pudiste haber hecho Leif. - decía el Sr. Loud, molesto por las acciones de Leif.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te pudo haber pasado a ti y a Lincoln? - preguntó del mismo modo la Sra. Loud.

\- Te hemos dicho miles de veces qué esta prohibido salir tan tarde a la calle.

\- Lo siento, no lo volvere a hacer. - con la mirada baja, el pequeño Loud se sentía apenado por sus acciones.

\- Eso no es suficiente, estas castigado, sin televisión, videojuegos y no podras salir al parque ni con tus hermanos durante un mes.- dijo el Sr. Loud

El pequeño Loud nisiquiera miro a su padre.

Lynn Loud no disfrutaba castigar a sus hijos, pero solo de esa forma entendían la lección.

Señor Loud salio del cuarto en busca de algo de café, alsin percatarse de la presencia de Lincoln, quién seguía eschando la conversación.

Entonces, Rita tomo asiento al lado de su hijo, tampoco estaba feliz por el comportamiento de su hijo, pero si podia sentir su tristeza. Cuando estuvo al lado del pequeño, la mujer coloco su mano en la espalda del menor.

\- Leif, yo se por qué hiciste esto. - Dijo sin más, captando la atención del chico.

\- ¿Lo sabes? - contesto Leif, sorprendido por las palabras de su madre.

\- Fue por Lincoln ¿no es asi?

El pequeño empezo a juguetear con sus manos.

\- Escucha Leif, yo se que lo quieres mucho, pero el tiene que volver a su hogar.

\- Pero el es nuestro hermano, él es mi hermano.

\- ¿Y que me dices de nuestro Lincoln?

\- El es un tonto.

\- Pero es tu hermano

\- El solo hace tonterias, es un imprudente.

\- Y hoy, tu tambien lo fuiste.

Leif y Lincoln estaban atonitos, pues jamas lo vieron de esa manera.

\- Por más que lo niegues, tu tambien eres parecido a nuestro Lincoln, pero eso tampoco justifica su comportamiento o el tuyo, pero quiero que sepas esto, te prometo qué cuando él regrese, qué cuando nuestro Lincoln regrese, vamos a tener una conversación muy seria.

Rita sabia qué "su Lincoln" necesitaba ayuda, y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela.

\- ¿Y "el otro" Lincoln?, ¿El se ira? - Preguntó Leif.

\- Bueno, eso seria lo correcto, por qué, seguramente su familia lo extraña, pero esa no es decisión mía o tuya, es de Lincoln y solo de el.

\- Pero... Yo lo quiero.

\- Esos sentimientos qué tienes, son los mismos que deben tener sus hermanas en estos momentos. Ellas también lo quieren.

Leif pudo imaginar aquella situación, era horrible, sí, odiaba perder a su "hermano favorito, pero no estaba bien separar a una família y por más doloroso qué fuera para Leif, tenia qué respetar la elección de su hermano mayor.

Lincoln estaba sentado afuera de la habitación, estaba sorprendido y algo triste, no queria hacer sentir mal a su hermano menor, asi qué decidió entrar al cuarto y decirle a Leif y a sus padres qué el queria quedarse, sentia qué era su obligación quedarse en ese lugar, pero antes de tocar la perilla, el chico escucho algo...

\- Su familia lo extraña, ¿verdad?- empezo a llorar el pequeño.

\- Asi es.

\- Yo no quiero qué Lincoln este triste, quiero que esté felíz... - continuó hablando el menor mientras abrazaba a su madre, aun llorando.

\- Si lo entiendes ¿verdad?.

El menor solo asintió

\- Mami...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Aun asi, para mí, el es mi hermano.

Esas últimas palabras fueron como un golpe directo al corazón.

Lincoln cayó de rodillas al piso, no pudo contener el llanto, y sin hacer ruido, fue entonces qué el peli blanco decidió irse de ahi, justo al patio trasero.

Aun era de noche, en el cielo solo se alcanzaban a ver unas pocas estrellas y el resplandor de la luna.

\- Amigos, oficialmente, soy un lloron, jeje, Ronnie tiene razón, soy un patético, pero...

Mirenme, haciendo sufrir a todos...

Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por Lynn, quién solo se acercó lentamente a su hermano.

\- Hola Lincoln.

\- Hola Lynn.

\- ¿Aun te duele? - pregunto el castaño mientras señalaba el brazo de su hermano.

\- Muy poco. - En ese instante, Lynn golpeo a Lincoln en su brazo.

\- ¡Auch!

\- Eso es por asustarnos, torpe.

\- Tu solo te comunicas por medio de golpes ¿verdad? - la cara de Lynn no expresaba emocion alguna, el castaño se limito a recargarse en el barandal de la entrada, viendo el pisó...

\- Sabes, la verdad es qué quiero darte las gracias. - Los ojos del peli blanco se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Por que?.- pregunto confundido el chico.

\- Desde qué llegaste, te haz preocupado por nosotros bastante, mi examen, Loki, Luke, Leif... No es justo qué nos aprovechemos de ti, y quiero pagartelo.

\- ¿De que hablas?.

\- Se que te preocupas por Leif, y por cómo lo trata él otro Lincoln...

\- Lynn - el mayor tomo al chico de los hombros.

\- Puedes volver a casa tranquilo, te prometo que yo cuidare de el, todos lo haremos, apartir de ahora, nadie, jamas, estara solo de nuevo, por qué nos cuidaremos los unos de los otros, como siempre debio haber sido.

Lincoln no tenia palabras para expresar lo qué sentia en esos momentos, asi qué el chico se hacerco a su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazó.

Lynn no era alguien qué disfrutaba mucho esa clase de muestras de afecto, pero despues de todo, el tambien era su hermano menor, asi qué, tragandose todo su orgullo, el castaño le devolvió el abrazo a su hermano.

Ya no había nada más qué decir.

Entonces, de la casa salio otro de los menores. Un pequeño niño castaño con anteojos.

\- Lincoln...

\- Levi, ¿Que sucede?

\- Queria saber como se encontraba tu craneo.

\- Ehhh, bien, eso creo. - Lincoln no era precisamente un chico de ciencia...

\- Fascinante, bueno, como sea, solo queria decirte qué tú reloj dimensional ya esta arreglado. - el menor saco de su bolsillo el artefanto, salvo por el color, que ahora era azul, era identico al qué Lisa habia construido en un principio.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - exclamo sorprendido el chico, mientras sostenia el aparato entre sus manos.

\- Solo aplique un poco de ingenieria inversa.

\- ¿Y eso con que se come? - pregunto Lynn, de la manera más ingenua posible.

\- inútil - exclamo el pequeño Loud.

\- Gracias Levi. - Lincoln le dio un gran abrazo a su hermano menor, cosa qué no le agrado del todo a Levi.

\- La muestra de aprecio primitiva no es necesaria.

\- jejeje, lo lamento.

"Vaya, podre volver a casa, mi aventura dimensional termino...

Dimensional... En vez de dimensión seria tierras paralelas...

Dimensión rima con invasión...

Invasión...

Entonces el chico recordo algo, en ese momento le pareció tonto, más aun la manera en la que habia llegado a esa idea, tipica de un chico de su edad, pero no perdia nada con intentar.

\- Levi, necesito otro favor. - decía el joven Loud.

\- ¿Ahora que? .

\- Necesitó qué construyas algo mas para mí. ...

Lincoln estaba acostado en su cama, viendo al techo, perdido en miles de pensamientos.

\- Es extraño, cuando vuelva a mi hogar, seguro hechare de menos esta casa, a estos torpes, a Leif y a Ronnie...

Ronnie.

Lincoln entonces tomó su abrigo y salió de su casa, aun era de noche, pero si un rayo y una caida de 15 metros no acabo con él, nada lo haria.

Lincoln primero hizo una parada en la casa de Clyde.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, el chico empezo a tocar la ventana de la habitación de su amigo.

Poco tiempo después, Clyde ya estaba en la ventana.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué haces aquí?.

\- Solo venia a despedirme, mañana volvera a mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar. - contesto Lincoln mientras le mostraba a su amigo el reloj dimensional.

\- Wow, esta increible.

\- Seee, pero esta cosa me metió en muchos problemas, por cierto, ¿Que sucedió caundo me fui de la fiesta?

\- V aya, no se como decirlo, todos se disculparon conmigo, profesores, alumnado... Todo gracias a tu carta y a tu confesión.

\- Bueno, eso esta... Espera... ¿Que carta? - pregunto confundido el peli blanco.

\- La carta, la carta dónde explicabas como habia sucedido todo.

No le tomo mucho tiempo al chico adivinar quién habia enviado dicha carta.

\- Bueno, pero... ¿Podrás volver a clases?

\- sí.

Lincoln estaba feliz de escuchar eso.

\- Bueno Clyde, solo quería asegurarme qué todo estuviera bien, y espero qué me perdones alguna vez.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?, Ya te dije qué jamas perdonaria a Loud.

Lincoln bajo la mirada.

\- Tu eres Lincoln.

El peli blanco vio al peli negro y le extendio la mano.

\- ¿Amigos?

\- ...

\- ...

\- No, eso jamás.

\- ...

\- Mejores amigos.

Ambos chicos se estrecharon las manos, ya todo estaba en paz entre ellos.

Lincoln se fue de la casa de Clyde, feliz de haber recuperado a su mejor amigo, mientras este último susurraba:

Te deseo suerte.

Lincoln continuo su camino, justo a la casa de la família Santiago, el chico se acerco a la ventana qué daba justo a la habitacion de Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie entonces al ver al chico en su ventana, por poco y gritaba del susto, pero reacciono rápidamente tapando su boca con ambas manos, cosa qué le pareció graciosa y algo tierna a Lincoln.

\- Lincoln Menso, ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto Ronnie, algo molesta, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Sólo queria hablar contigo... ¿Que quiere decir menso?

\- Ehhh, es otra forma de decir chico de pelo blanco.

\- Mmmm el menso Loud, suena genial.

\- Esto es demasiado sencillo - decia la chica en su cabeza.

\- Bueno, solo vine a decir adios.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

\- Mañana volvere a casa, así que quería despedirme y darte las gracias.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Gracias de qué? - pregunto la chica, un poco nerviosa .

\- Ronnie, yo se qué tu enviaste la carta - decia el chico con una sonrisa.

Ya no habia nada qué ocultar.

\- Si, fui yo. - afirmo resignada la chica

\- Lo sabía.

\- Bueno, despues de platicar en tu casa, al regresar, envie una carta a la escuela, ahi explique todo lo qué sabía, pero jamás pense qué funcionaria.

\- Bueno, asi fue, te doy gracias por eso.

\- No es nada, no era justo para Clyde, al menos ya podra volver a la escuela.

Hubo un silencio profundo...

\- Entonces... Te iras. - empezo a hablar la niña.

\- Si.

-¿Volverás algun día? - pregunto Ronnie, sin saber con exactitud, que pasaria en el futuro.

El chico se hacerco mas a su ventana y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Ronnie.

\- Ahora tengo una razón para volver.

Dicho eso último el chico se fue del lugar, Ronnie aun seguía impactada por la accion de Lincoln... Era un patetico... Pero sin duda, era el mejor del mundo.

Lincoln retomo su caminó en dirección a su hogar, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la casa de los Santiago...

\- Adiós Ronnie, fue bueno volverte a ver.

.../...

Bueno amigos eso fue todo...

Solo para aclarar, A lo que Lincoln se referia, es al episodio "The Loudest mission", donde... Bueno, ya saben que paso.

Y si, el siguiente capitulo sera el esta historia :(

Nos vemos


	16. El chico con un plan

Amigos míos... Este es, en definitiva, El capítulo más largo de mi historia. Con 6075 palabras.

Empieza el capitulo final.

...

Empezaba otro día tranquilo en Royal Woods, un día como cualquier otro.

En aquél lugar, se encontraba una casa qué sobre salia de entré muchas otras de aquellos vecindarios.

La casa Loud era conocida por albergar a once jovenes, qué según algunas personas, eran unos pequeños monstruos.

La família Loud podia llegar a ser todo menos tranquila, pero ese día en especial, todo estaba tranquilo.

Despues de una agitada y agotadora noche, todos estaban rendidos en sus camas, todos menos un chico de cabello blanco, quién simplemente no podia conciliar el sueño.

Habían ocurrido millones de cosas en tan poco tiempo, qué su cabeza tardaba en procesar tanta información.

El muchacho solo veía el techo, con una mirada totalmente perdida, hasta qué empezo a pensar en voz alta.

\- Hola amigos, bueno, hoy es el día, el tan esperado día...

¿Yeii?..., wow, ¿Enserio dije yeii?, de verdad qué doy lástima.

Deberia tener algo mucho mejor, pero simplemente no lo tengo, y la verdad...

No se si lo tendre. No puedo esperar, tiene qué ser hoy, ya qué si espero mas tiempo... Yo... Yo...

Como sea, es algo qué pense por mucho tiempo, no estoy orgulloso de ello, pero sera lo mejor para todos.

Y hablando de eso, seguramente todos siguen dormidos aun, asi qué voy a aprovechar para darles una pequeña sorpresa de despedida al fin y al cabo, también son mí família y merecen qué los trate como tal.

Más aún por como me trataron ultimamente, pero antes de éso y más importante aun...

Él pasillo hay qué cruzar, a los chicos esquivar,

Si al baño quiero llegar...

Vamos, yo se qué se saben la letra.

Después de hacer sus necesidades, Lincoln bajo directamente a la cocina, así paso una hora entera, fue cuándo el chico salió de su hogar en dirección al garaje.

No importaba la dimensión, o el lugar donde estuviera, el garaje de los Loud siempre seria un desastre, por suerte, no lo suficiente para poder tomar su bicicleta.

\- Bueno, eso es todo, creo qué con eso sera sufiente, ahora tengo que irme antes de que despierten, o de verdad estaré en problemas jejeje.

Al salir, la atención del joven fue captada por la presencia de su hermano mayor, Loki, quién solo se encontraba enfrente del lugar donde estaban las marcas de todos los chicos Loud, bueno, casi todos.

Lincoln se acerco lentamente a su hermano.

El rubio nisiquiera lo vio, pero ó inmediatamente de su presencia.

\- Sí continúas hablando solo, van a pensar qué estás loquito. - decia el mayor de manera burlona.

\- Bueno, éso me tranquiliza, es lindo qué alguien te escuche de vez en cuándo. - contesto el menor.

\- ¿Y te funciona?.

\- Ohh hermano, no tienes idea. - contestó Lincoln con una sonrisa.

\- Jejeje, entonces lo intentaré algun día. - respondió el rubio con una risa, mientras revolvia el cabello de su hermano menor.

Después de eso, la actitud de Lincoln cambió, el chico tomo su bici, y continuó su caminó.

\- Bueno, tengo cosas qué hacer, y ya es tarde, asi qué...

Pero el peli blanco no pudo continuar...

\- Lincoln, dame el aparato dimensional.

Lincoln abrió sus ojos de manera sorprendida, aquellas palabras lo habian dejado totalmente impactado.

Sin más que decir, el niño metio la mano en su bolsillo, sacando el reloj dimensional. Acto seguido, Loki se hacerco más y lo tomo.

\- Así que pensabas irte sin decir adios ¿verdad? Y para éso era todo él numérito qué está en la cocina, ¿no es asi? - decía el mayor de los Loud en un tono algo firme.

Lincoln nisiquiera lo miro, pero Loki solo puso su mano en el hombro del chico, agachandoce un poco para poder estar a su altura.

\- Sabes, te entiendo, se qué es muy duró decir adios , y la verdad, creo qué yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero por éso estoy aquí, para que no cometas los mismos errores qué yo y tambien para qué tú seas un ejemplo mejor para todos esos torpes...

Yo se qué es difícil, pero son esta clase de decisiones las qué fortalecen el caracter.

Lincoln continuo sin ver a su hermano.

\- Loki, por favor, no quiero qué ellos sufran más por mi culpa, casi pierden a Leif ayer, si algo asi pasa de nuevo por mi culpa, simplemente no lo soportaría. - contestó el chico.

\- Lo se, pero si te vas de esta forma, creeme qué tambien los lastimaras, en especial a Leif. - Loki sabia a la perfección qué era lo que tenia que hacer, asi que le devolvio el aparato a su hermano.

\- Yo no soy nadie para obligarte a tomar decisiones, es tu vida y no te dire como vivirla, eso depende de ti, tu hiciste mucho por nosotros, lo minimo qué yo puedo hacer es darte el derecho a elegir, pero, sea cual sea la decisión qué tomes, estoy feliz de haberte conocido... voy a extrañarte pequeña pulga mocosa. - El joven rubio sostuvo entre sus brazos al chico dándole un fuerte y sincero abrazó de hermanos, acción que hizo que Lincoln se estremeciera aun más.

Habiendo dicho lo qué tenía qué decir, Loki entro de nuevo a su hogar, no sin antes darle también una pequeña sonrisa al menor.

Lincoln se quedó un rato mirando las marcas qué estaban en la pared de la casa.

El ya habia tomado una decisión, y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarla.

Continuando con su acción anterior, el peli blanco tomo de nuevo su bicicleta, alejandose poco a poco mientras qué Loki lo miraba por una de las ventanas de la casa.

Despues de otra hora, en la qué Loki se mantuvo enfrente de la ventana, por la escalera se escucharon algunos pasos... Unos pequeños pasos.

\- Hola Loki. - saludó un pequeño niño rubio.

\- Hola Leif, ¿ya estás mejor?

\- Si, solo me duele un poco jejeje.

\- Éso es bueno.

\- Loki, ¿Has visto a Lincoln, lo busque en la parte de arriba pero no esta en ninguno de los cuartos, ni en el baño. - pregunto el niño mientras veia a todos lados.

Loki entonces pensó qué era un buen momento para hablar con Leif...

\- Leif, ¿recuerdas la platica que tuvimos hace unos dias?, cuando te pregunté qué era lo que opinabas de éste Lincoln.

Leif era un niño qué si bien vivia de la manera mas salvaje posible ( correspondiente a su edad), el no era ningún tonto, sabía bien lo que su hermano quería hablar con él, o al menos eso creía.

\- Loki, yo quiero mucho a Lincoln, no importa de dónde venga, el es mi hermano, pero yo se qué también tiene una famia qué lo ama y lo extraña mucho y la familia siempre tiene qué estar unida.

El rubio mayor estaba orgulloso, si bien Leif podia parecer un niño malcriado, mimado y berrinchudo, el en realidad era un pequeño muy listo, comprensible e incluso adorable, y Loki sabia perfectamente de quién eran los pasos qué, por asi decirlo, el niño trataba de seguir.

Aun así, no le era sencillo decirle lo qué en realidad estaba pasando.

\- Leif, verás, Lincoln... El ya...- el joven no pudo terminar de hablar debido al ruido qué hacían el resto de los hermanos Loud, directo a la cocina para poder tomar sus preciados alimentos, Leif corrio detras de ellos ya qué no queria quedarse sin desayuno, dejando a Loki sólo.

Por una parte agradecia no tener qué decirle al menor lo qué Lincoln habia hecho, pero de nada servia atrasar lo inevitable.

Loki camino en dirección a la cocina, donde estaban todos, parados en la entrada, con la boca abierta, no podian creer lo qué sus ojos veían.

La mesa estaba llena de Hot-Cakes, algunos con forma de balón y otros se veian particularmente quemados ( lo qué ocaciono qué Lars sonriera un poco), habían panquesillos, y miles, miles de otros platillos, sin duda era un manjar de dioses.

Los señores Loud, qué tambien estaban entré los chicos, empezaron a creer que era un sueño, pero decidieron dejar eso de lado para poder disfrutar de aquellos alimentos.

Todos corrieron a tomar su asiento, todos excepto Loki, quién aun trataba de tener su conversación con Leif.

\- Leif.

\- ¿si? - decía el menor mientras comía un panquesillo.

\- Escucha, lo qué yo queria decirte, es qué Lincoln...

Pero de nuevo, la conversación de Loki se vio interrumpida a causa del timbre de la casa, cisa qué hizo enojar al chico.

\- Yo ire. - contesto algo enojado el mayor de los Loud.

Loki camino directo a la puerta, "sea quién sea, literalmente va a recibir toda mi furia. " se decía en su cabeza el rubio.

Al abrir la puerta... Ahí parado con una sonrisa inocente... Estaba Lincoln Loud.

\- Perdón por tardar, se acabo el jugo de naranja y fui al súper mercado a comprar un poco, jejeje.

Loki sólo vio a su hermano ahí parado, el rubio estaba tan feliz de ver a ese tonto muñeco de nieve enfrente de su puerta... Así podria golpearlo el mismo.

Loki le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Lincoln, algo qué el peli blanco ya habia previsto, pero que no pensaba qué sucederia.

\- Eso me dolió, ¿por qué rayos me golpeaste? - dijo Lincoln, fingiendo estar enojado.

\- Por asustarme. Estaba preocupado por ti.

\- Awwww, ¿Quieres qué te diga por que te preocupas tanto por mi?

\- No por favor, no lo digas. - decía el rubio mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro.

\- Por qué soy tu hermanito favorito - dijo Lincoln en voz alta.

Loki tomo a Lincoln por la espalda, mientras este ultimo solo sonreía.

\- Sigue asi, y te prometo qué regresaras a tu dimensión con una patada en el trasero.

\- Tranquilo, yo también te quiero jejejeje. - contesto el chico con un tono tan despreocupado.

\- Eres tan cursi. - el mayor solo pudo reir ante la actitud del peli blanco. - cómo sea, vamos con todos, seguro nos estan esperando.

\- Esta bien, pero primero metere mi bicicleta al garaje, tu toma el jugo.

\- okey, pero no tardes o te dejare afuera.

\- Bueno, si te creo capaz.

\- ¿ya te ha pasado?.

\- Créeme, ni te lo imaginas. - contesto el chico, recordando cierto momento de su vida qué hubiera preferido no recordar, pero todo es cuestion de suerte.

Mientras llevaba su bici a la parte de atras, Lincoln empezó a pensar en voz alta.

\- Quizás debi ser mas sincero con él...con todos.

Si, pensaba irme sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero no precisamente hoy, pensaba hacerlo ayer.

Cuando sali de casa de Ronnie Anne, pense en irme en ése momento, pero tenia miedo, fue por eso qué no me atrevi, y hoy aun tenia la idea, pero ahora se qué hubiera sido estúpido y egoista de mi parte, pero ya no más, ya no más.

El chico entró corriendo a la casa, toda su família lo estaba esperando para disfrutar todos juntos de la comida, una ultima comida juntos.

...

Había llegado el momento, todos estaban reunidos en el patio trasero de la casa para poder despedirse de aquél niño de cabello blanco, no era algo facil de hacer, pero era lo correcto.

Lincoln se acerco a sus padres, quiénes tenían al pequeño León en brazos, para darles un enorme y fuerte abrazo.

\- Mamá, papá, gracias por cuidarme, apesar de qué no soy su hijo. - fue entonces qué la señora Loud puso un dedo en la boca de su hijo.

\- De éso nada, tú eres mi niño, y no importa donde estés, eso jamás va a cambiar. - Lincoln estaba feliz de escuchar a su madre decir eso, lo único qué pudo hacer fue darle otro abrazo.

\- Cuídate Lincoln, y tambien cuida mucho a tus hermanas. - decía el señor Loud.

\- Tranquilo, asi será, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Dincon de va? - trataba de decir el menor de la casa Loud.

\- Si pequeño, asi es. - contestó el joven.

\- Dincon Conejo, mi conejo. - decia el bebé, mientras sostenia con sus dos manitas el rostro de Lincoln, cosa qué hizo qué el chico se riera un poco.

\- Dincon promete volver, para jugar y cantar. - decía el chico mientras le hacia cosquillas a su hermano menor.

Despues de eso, Lincoln camino hacía donde estaba Levi.

\- Y recuerda, no dejes qué tus particulas se separen, y no entres a una dimensión diferente.

\- Descuida, ya no más.- Dijo Lincoln mientras le daba otro abrazo al niño de anteojos, muy a pesar de este ultimo.

Entonces dirigió sus pasos hacia donde estaba Lexx.

\- Oye, trata bien a mi versión niña o si no entre los dos te haremos la vida miserable. - decía el joven rubio, o más bien, era una amenaza.

\- Muy bien, asi será, mientras tu trates de ser un niño bueno. - respondió el peli blanco en tono burlon.

El menor le dio un abrazo y luego le susurro.

\- No prometo nada.

\- Yo tampoco.

Ambos sólo compartieron una mirada maligna, algo qué sólo ellos dos entendieron.

Despues de eso, el chico continuo con su joven hermano gótico.

\- Bueno, esperó que tengas una vida larga y feliz. - decia Lars de manera un poco escalofriante.

\- Yo tambien espero que tu seas feliz... Por lo menos muy en el fondo. - decía Lincoln de manera un poco redundante.

El siguiente era Lynn, quien solo estaba de brazos cruzados.

\- Me hubiera gustado ir a tu partido, de verdad lo siento.

\- Tranquilo, de cualquier forma no pensaba ir, no después de lo de ayer.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, dijiste qué era un partido importante.¿por que harias eso?.

\- Nada es más importante que la família, ademas si toda mi familia no esta ahí, no seria lo mismo...

\- Wow, jejeje, gracias pero...

\- No, no, no, no hablo de ti.

Lincoln comprendió lo qué Lynn queria decir...

Y estaba feliz de saber qué el castaño cumpliria su promesa de la noche anterior.

\- Hasta pronto Lincoln.

\- Hasta pronto Lynn.

Ambos chicos chocaron los puños, con eso les bastaba a ambos.

Los siguientes eran Lane y Luke.

\- Lane, trata de no enloquecer el dia de las bromas ¿okey?.

\- Por ti conejito, lo qué sea. - Lane extendio su mano y Lincoln de forma confiada la tomo, solo para recibir una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Lo típico.

\- Inocente palomita jajajaja. - Lincoln solo rio ante la acción de su hermano.

El chico continuo.

\- Asi qué, es todo. - decia Luke en un tono bajo.

\- Sí, desgraciadamente. - decía Lincoln con uma sonrisa, tratando de animar a su hermano.

\- Oye, Lamentó lo del inodoro.

\- Y yo lamentó haber gastado todo tu dinero en dulces y pizza.

\- Entonces... ¿estamos a mano?

\- Mete tu cabeza en el retrete, ya me diras despues si estamos a mano. - contesto el peli blanco, de forma sarcástica.

\- Okey, okey, por cierto, casi la olvidas - El castaño entonces sacó la guitarra qué le habia regalado a Lincoln jace unos días atras.

\- Luke, no puedo, esta firmada y...

\- Callate torpe, Es tuya, así qué tomala, es nuestra ofrenda de paz. - decia el mayor mientras qué él peli blanco tomaba la guitarra.

Lincoln abrazo a Luke y Luke abrazo a Lincoln. Ambos estaban felices de ser hermanos.

\- Oye, ¿recuerdas la letra de la canción?- pregunto Lincoln.

\- Jamás la olvidaría hermanito.

Ambos chicos chocaron los cinco y Lincoln continuó con su camino.

Era turno de Loni.

\- Hola Enano, te portas bien okey, y promete escribir todos los días.

\- Pero yo... Jejeje, esta bien, lo prometo. - a Lincoln le parecio divertida la inocencia de su hermano mayor, asi que decidió seguirle la corriente.

\- Saben, en estos días aprendí algo... Que no importa lo rudo y solitario que seas, siempre tendras una familia qué te apoye, eso me lo enseño una gran persona.

\- jeje, ¿y esa persona es...?

-Batman.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Loni abrazó a su hermano, quién aun no terminaba de procesar aquella respuesta tan absurda, pero aun así, le regresó el abrazo a su hermano mayor.

Seguía Loki.

\- Bueno, ahora me siento mucho mejor. - decia Lincoln.

\- Eso esta bien.

\- ¿Te puedo decir un secreto?

\- Claro.

\- Me da mucho miedo el futuro, pero me muero de ganas por crecer y ser cómo tú. - decía Lincoln con un tono sumamente tranquilo.

\- ¿Te puedo contar uno yo? - decia Loki.

\- Por supuesto.

\- A mí tambien me da miedo el futuro, pero me muero de ganas por crecer y así ser cómo tú. - contesto el mayor, tratando de imitar el tono de su hermano.

Lincoln solo sonrió por las palabras de Loki.

\- Apesar de ser un niño lloron, te voy a extrañar y tu también a mí, ya sabes, literalmente habran muchas lagrimas de machos.

\- Te voy a extrañar Loki.

\- Si, bueno, ambos deberiamos tomarnos un respiro y vivir una vida simple, ¿no lo crees asi?

\- Si, aunque creo qué sera complicado.

Loki puso su mano en la cabeza de Lincoln.

\- Cuídate.

\- Tú también.

Ahora era turno de Leif, aquél era un momento qué ambos querían que no pasara, pero ya era tarde.

Leif solo miraba a Lincoln.

El mayor empezo a hablar en un tono bajo, para qué solo el niño lo pudiera escuchar.

\- Sabes, si quieres, puedo quedarme a vivir aqui con todos ustedes para siempre, seriamos hermanos de verdad, ¿que dices?. - decía Lincoln, sólo para serciorarce de una cosa.

Leif solo se limitó a sonreir.

\- Lincoln, creeme qué Nada me haría mas feliz, nada, excepto verte a ti feliz, además, tu y yo, somos hermanos.

Lincoln solto un enorme suspiriro de alivio, ahora ya podia volver tranquilo, no sin antes hacer una cosita.

\- Leif, tengo algo para ti, un regalo, de parte mía y de Levi. - Lincoln metio su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y de este saco una especie de reloj de color rojo, muy diferente al que Lincoln traia consigo.

\- ¿Que es esto Lincoln?. - pregunto el menor.

\- Bueno, es un extrapolador interdimensional. - decia Lincoln con muchisima normalidad.

\- Aaaaaajjjjjaaaaa - decía el niño bastante confundido.

\- Jejeje, este pequeño aparato, genera pequeños portales...

\- Espera, ¿quieres decir qué...

\- Cuándo las vacaciones lleguen nuevamente, podras venir a visitarme cuando quieras a mi dimensión, pero solo en las vacaciones, si prometes comportarte bien y solo si papá y mamá te dan permiso, ¿okey?

\- Wow, yo... No puedo creerlo. - decia el niño, dando pequeños saltos.

\- Y lo mejor, tiene un comunicador. Asi, podremos estar en contacto. Eso sí, sólo funciona cuando la batería está cargada al 100%, tardará unos meses, pero créeme, cuándo vengas a mi dimensión nos vamos a divertir mucho, a mis hermanas les encatara conocerte, en especial a Lana.

\- Genial, Gracias Lincoln. Eres el mejor.

\- Qué bueno qué te guste, la idea la saque de un programa de televisión jeje jeje.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba. - contesto Leif, en un tono sumamente redundante.

El pequeño niño rubio vio qué su hermano mayor tenia una expresión un poco extraña.

\- Y ahora, ¿que te pasa? - decía Leif confundido.

\- ¿Te puedo pedir algo? - pregunto el mayor.

\- Si, claro, ¿no es dinero verdad?

\- No, no es eso

\- Bueno, dime ¿Que es ?

El mayor se acerco más a su hermano mientras le susurraba algo al oído, algo que había hecho que aau empezara a reír.

\- ¿Por que me preguntas eso? Claro que me puedes dar un abrazo, pav aa ra eso son los hermanos ¿no?. - decía el niño con una sonrisa niño.

Lincoln solo sonrió ante la respuesta, extendio sus brazos y Leif salto hacia él.

Deseaba tanto qué ese momento nunca terminara.

\- Ellos son todo para mí, al igual qué tú, asi que cuidalos bien y no dejes qué hagan tonterias ¿si? - decia Lincoln, a lo qué él menor solo asintio. - Voy a extrañarte. - unas cuantas lágrimas salían de los ojos del peli blanco.

\- Yo también. - decía Leif, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hermano para qué nadie lo viera llorar.

Todos observaban en silencio aquél emotivo momento, era algo qué sin dudas era como una punzada al corazón ya qué no querían qué terminara. Rita aprovechó el momento para sacar su teléfono celular.

Al terminar con aquel abrazó, Lincoln bajó con mucho cuidado a Leif, ahora ya estaba listo para marcharse, asi qué activo el reloj e inmediatamente apareció una especie de tunel frente a él, a diferencia del primero, este era de color azul.

Levi se acercó a Lincoln.

\- Escucha muy bien Lincoln, debido a qué tu dimensión está al lado, tendrás qué caminar un poco, durante esa caminata verás distintos bucles de tiempo y espacio, tienes que ser cauteloso en tu elección.

\- ...

\- Sólo... Busca tu dimensión... Y ten cuidado.

\- ¿Cuidado?... ¿pero con qué? - preguntó el joven Loud.

\- Ya lo entenderás...

Esas no habían sido las mejores palabras de apoyó... Pero no importaba.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar... Unas voces lo detuvieron..

\- ¡LINCOLN! - gritaron Clyde y Ronnie Anne.

\- ¿Chicos?... ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó el niño, sorprendido por la presencia de sus dos amigos.

\- Queríamos despedirnos de la manera adecuada... Bueno, yo quería agradecerte, por devolverme una parte de mi felicidad. - decía Clyde

\- Ni lo menciones. Somos amigos, ya sabes "Los grandes McLoud". - decía Lincoln

De repente, Lincoln sintió un fuerte apretón, el chico sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba.

\- Eres un patético... - decía Ronnie sin dejar de abrazar al peli blanco.

\- Pero soy tú patético. - contestó el peli blanco, regresandole el abrazo a su amiga... Algo qué le traía un triste recuerdo... Uno de dos chicos despidiéndose ... De un niño y una niña, que pudieron ser algo más que buenos amigos.

Lincoln entonces continuó... Ya no había otra razón para quedarce... Deseaba una, pero ya no habían...

El niño volteó por última vez para ver a su família y a sus amigos...

\- Chicos... Gracias por la aventura - susurró el niño.

Lincoln se tragó todos sus nervios y entro lentamente en el portal...

Leif sólo susurró.

Adiós...

Todo se tornó de color negro en ese momento...

Lincoln no estaba asustado, era un lugar extraño, pero no era tan aterrador...

Poco a poco el lugar se empezó a iluminar...

Parecía un pasillo, un pasillo lleno de miles de espejos.

\- Adimito qué esperaba algo más lúgubre, ya saben, estilo Lucy Loud... Pero esto parece más bien una casa de los espejos. No es una maravilla pero... Esperen... Santo pedazo de ...

Lincoln se miró en uno de los espejos y su alma casi se escapa de su cuerpo cuando; en lugar de verse a sí mismo, lo único que veía era a un conejo enorme con una camisa igual a la suya.

Asustado, el chico se miró en otros espejos, pero sólo veía una versión de el con un traje de araña, otra dónde parecía estar en una cama de hospital, otro donde estaba el sólo, sin hermanos y hermanas...

Pero de todas ellas, fueron dos las que llamaron su atención, una donde en vez de ser Lincoln Loud más bien parecía ser... ¿Linka Loud?... Eso había desconcertado al niño, pero la que estaba al lado de ésa era más intrigante. Se veía a sí mismo cómo un adulto, un adulto qué llevaba en brazos a un pequeño bulto, pero aquel hombre se le veía triste, era desgarrador.

\- Vaya, vaya, miren lo qué encontré... - decía una voz con una extraña risa.

De repente, todo se oscurecio.

Lincoln empezó a mirar por todos lados... Y cuando por fin vio de donde provenía la voz... El chico empezó a reír pero de forma algo nerviosa.

\- Déjame adivinar... ¿Lincoln Loud? .

De las sombras, apareció un chico de pelo blanco, camisa naranja y pantalones azules...pero había algo raro con esta version... No era esa mirada fría, o esa sonrisa perversa... A éste Lincoln le faltaban los típicos dientes de conejo y además tenía algunos moretones en el rostro.

\- Así qué por tu culpa, terminé en otra dimensión ¿verdad? - empezó a hablar el chico con mirada fría.

\- Pues... Si, no lo negaré, no puedo en todo caso amigo. - contestó el otro con una risa, cosa que irritaba un poco al otro Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu y yo somos amigos?

\- Tienes razón, ¿que somos? ¿hermanos? ¿tu serias Linc2? Jajajaja

\- Jajaja, sigue soñando. - decía el otro.

\- Bueno, yo seré el hermano guapo.

\- ¿Ahh si?, ¿y yo quién soy?.

La risa del primer Lincoln se fue haciendo pequeña, fue cuando el chico vio directamente a los ojos a su "versión maligna" con una mirada furiosa pero sin dejar de sonreír.

\- El hermano idiota que recibirá una paliza.

El otro chico empezó a reír.

\- Por favor... Tu no me das miedo, creo qué eres más cobarde.

\- Deberías tenerme miedo.

El Lincoln de la mirada fría se acercó lentamente al otro Lincoln.

\- No te metas conmigo niño o terminaras cómo tus hermanas... Creo que ellas no querrán verte la cara después de lo que les hice jejejeje.

Lincoln se había asustado por esas palabras... Pero no podía perder el control, no de nuevo.

Pero algo en su interior le decía qué este sujeto mentía... Fue cuando recordó la plática que había tenido con su madre hace algunos días.

\- No me digas, entonces sería muy malo ¿verdad?. Se burlaba el primer Lincoln.

\- ¿No me crees? - decía molesto el otro.

\- La verdad es qué no.

\- Eres un... - decía molesto el chico con mirada fría.

-No, no, no... Lenguaje jovencito, hay niños leyendo esto.

\- ¿De que carajos hablas?

\- Amigos míos... Si, ustedes... Este pequeño cuento pasará de clasificación A... a clasificación R... Les recomendamos discreción. Esto se pondrá feo... Para el tipo de aquí.

Después de esas palabras, Lincoln le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a su contraparte lo que hizo que el otro saliera volando hasta caer al piso de espaldas.

El otro Lincoln, estaba algo aturdido, ya que jamás espero algo así.

Al tocar su rostro, de su nariz caían unas gotas de sangre.

\- Miren nada más, alguien encontró algo de...- el otro chico no pudo terminar de hablar, Lincoln le había propinado otro golpe, pero ahora en el estómago.

-Silencio idiota, a menos que quieras otro golpe. - habló el primer Lincoln, de forma molesta.

El otro Lincoln había perdido el aliento con ese último golpe... No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

\- Sabes, la verdad es qué no me gusta pelear, me consideró una especie de pacifista nivel 1, pero tú... Tu eres todos los aspectos que odio de mi mismo, eres mi pesadilla.

El otro Lincoln empezaba a ponerse nervioso...

\- Seguro pensaste qué al volver a tu dimensión todo regresaria a la normalidad... Pues déjame decírtelo de una manera en qué lo entiendas.- Lincoln volvió a golpear a su contraparte en la cara.

\- Todos saben que fuiste tu el culpable de la broma en la escuela... Mamá lo sabe... Los chicos lo saben... Todos lo saben. - decía Lincoln mientras agitaba su puño, ese último golpe también le había dolido a él.

\- ¿Y eso qué? - empezó a reír el otro.

Lincoln entonces se tranquilizó y empezó a respirar lentamente.

\- Sólo quería que lo supieras de mi parte, no podrás ir a la escuela en unos meses y seguro algunos profesores querrán hablar contigo...

\- No me importa.

\- Lo se, bueno eso era todo, Chao amigo... - Lincoln se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar.

El otro no comprendía lo qué había pasado.

\- Un momento ¿De que hablas? ¿sólo así?, ¿me golpeas y te largas? - hablo el otro, con un tono entre confundido y molesto.

\- ¿Te suena familiar?

El otro sólo se quedó callado.

\- Dije lo que tenía que decir, así que adiós "My Friend.

El otro se quedó parado, no entendía lo que sucedía.

Lincoln se detuvo en seco para decirle unas últimas palabras a su contra parte.

\- Seguro te diste cuenta...

\- ¿Qué?

\- La razón por la qué no te defendiste mientras te golpeaba... ¿sabes por que no pudiste?

El otro sólo se dio vuelta para irse...

\- Por qué en el fondo... Tu sabías muy bien qué está paliza te la merecias.

El otro Lincoln dejó de caminar...

\- Yo no dude en ningun momento, por qué no tenía remordimientos al golpearme a mi mismo, ósea a ti. También he hecho cosas malas, pero no dejó que me afecten... pero tu... Tu sientes lástima por ti mismo todo el tiempo.

\- Cállate.

\- Dime algo, es por eso que te gusta molestar a todos ¿no?, ¿te complace ver sufrir a tus amigos y a tu familia? sólo olvidas tu sufrimiento cuando haces sufrir a los demás ¿no?.

\- ¡CALLATE!. - gritó el otro Lincoln mientras caía de rodillas.

Hubo un silencio profundo.

\- Entiendo por qué eres así...

\- Tu no me conoces.

\- Bueno... Eres Lincoln Loud, el hijo de enmedio, tienes 5 hermanos mayores y otros 5 menores... Pero a diferencia de mí, Tu crees qué vives a la sombra de ellos, por qué piensas qué para el resto del mundo tu sólo eres otro de los chicos.

El otro sólo miraba el piso.

\- Fue por eso que no regresaste a tu dimension... Por qué te gustaba la atención que recibias por parte de mis hermanas. Eso lo entendí cuando supe que tu pudiste haber regresado a tu dimensión desde hace unos días.

El otro continuó en la misma posición.

Lincoln camino de regreso hacia donde estaba el otro, pasando al lado de el.

\- Supongo que si venías de aquí, entonces mi dimension está por allá...

El otro continuó en el piso.

\- Escucha, si continúas viviendo así, te perderás de las cosas buenas de vivir en una familia numerosa, no es fácil, eso lo se muy bien, pero al final de todo... No hay nada mejor que tener a una familia qué puedas amar.

Pero tomalo como un consejo... Vive tu vida como tu quieras, pero mínimo, respeta tu único hogar - Lincoln continuó su camino.

\- ¿Como te atreves? - empezó a hablar el otro, lo que hizo qué Lincoln se detuviera para poder escucharlo..- No eres nadie para decir eso... Abandonaste a tus hermanas, sólo para ser feliz, sólo pensabas en ti... En el fondo eres un egoista. No eres mejor persona que yo.

Lincoln no volteó

\- Tienes razón

-¿Que?

\- Que tienes razón, no lo soy... Pero intento serlo. Y podré verme en el espejo mañana por la mañana. Haz lo que quiereas... Quédate aquí... O intenta ser mejor que yo.

Lincoln, por primera vez en días, estaba en paz consigo mismo.

El muchacho continuó caminando... Dejando a su contraparte sólo en la oscuridad, llorando.

Después de caminar un rato, el lugar no cambiaba en lo.más mínimo.

\- Rayos, ¿como se supone que encuentre mi hogar?

Entonces, el reloj dimensional empezó a emitir una especie de alarma.

\- Mmm, creo qué estoy cerca.

Lincoln empezó a correr más rápido, corrió y corrió hasta que llegó al último espejo de aquel pasillo, el cual sólo reflejaba su habitación...

No había duda, esa tenía que ser su dimensión ...

Cuando Lincoln tocó aquel espejo, el lugar empezó a temblar, fue cuando el artefacto comenzó a succionarlo , llevándolo a su interior...

Todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente.

Lincoln despertó justo en el piso de lo qué era su habitación, un poco aturdido por aquel violento golpe.

\- Jamás haré eso otra vez, ya me han golpeado mucho estos días...

El chico salió de su habitación, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, todo estaba en completo silencio.

Cuando el niño se acercó a las escaleras, de la nada y sin previo aviso, el niño sintió un fuerte empujón que lo hizo rodar por las escaleras.

El chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sintió como alguien se ponía encima de el, fue cuando el chico pudo ver el rostro de su atacante.

\- ¿Lana? ¿Qué demonios haces? - preguntó el niño.

\- Guarda silencio... Te dijimos que no podías salir de la habitación. - amenazó la niña con un bar en mano.

\- ¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar el chico.

\- ¿Ya estás listo para regresamos a nuestro hermano? - fue entonces cuando Lincoln comprendió todo.

\- Lana, soy yo. - la niña lo vio de pies a cabeza, si, tenía moratones pero esta si tenía sus dientes de conejo. Aún así, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

\- Pru... Pruébalo - decía la pequeña niña rubia, tratando de no tartamudear. Lincoln sabía exactamente que decir, pero quería divertirse un poco.

\- ummm, veamos ¿cuáles eran los tres pasos de Gil ?... Ah si, Camina, saluda y... - habló el joven Loud hasta que fue interrumpido.

\- Cállate, cállate... Espera, si eres tu... - decía Lana de manera sorprendida.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?... "Tu eres tu, te gusta reparar, ensuciarte y tienes anfibios en el bolsillo, por eso tú eres increíble y fue una locura tratar de cambiarte" - decía Lincoln, recordando aquel lindo recuerdo que había compartido con su hermana hace ya algún tiempo.

Lana entonces estaba segura... Este era Lincoln, era su hermano.

La niña se abalanzó sobre el chico, sólo para poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que Lincoln sólo empezó a reír de felicidad. Estaba de regreso en casa.

\- Te extrañe mucho, ¿donde estabas?. - preguntó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Bueno, es una larga historia, pero ¿donde están las de más?

\- Fueron a comprar instrumentos de tortura. - eso causó que Lincoln se sorprendiera un poco.

\- Bueno eso explica por qué mi otro yo estaba todo golpeado y sin dientes.

\- Esa fui yo. Decía la niña sonriendo - el trato de hacerse pasar por ti, pero sólo nos tomó una hora darnos cuenta, para ser Lincoln Loud, te interpreta muy mal. Pero el no quería decirnos como traerte de vuelta, así que lo encerramos en tu cuarto. Pero sólo lo compramos una vez, tratamos de ser amables pero como no funcionaba, decidimos pasar a la tortura.

Lincoln está en lo correcto, el otro, de una manera un poco retorcida, disfrutaba de ese tipo de atención.

\- Bueno, será mejor ir por ellas, después les contaré todo. Vamos.

\- Si.

El peli blanco empezó a sentir lástima por si contra parte, quizás si había sido un poco duro después de todo, pero era por su bien y el de todos.

Y aunque el se negara a cambiar, al menos, ya nadie sería víctima de las maldades del chico. Eso lo Tranquilizaba.

Ambos salieron de la casa, Lana tomó la mano de su hermano, Lincoln estaba feliz de volver, si, no sería fácil explicar por qué se había ido en primer lugar...

Pero no importaba, ahora mismo, eso ya no importaba.

Ya todo staba bien...

Dos semanas después.

En la dimensión de los chicos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Bueno, casi todo.

En la sala de la casa se encontraba Leif, quien sólo estaba sentado en el sillón, dibujando como todo niño pequeño.

\- Hola enano. - decía uno de los mayores.

\- Hola Loki. - contestó el menor con una sonrisa pequeña.

\- Oye, tengo que ir al supermercado, ¿quieres acompañarme? - preguntó el mayor.

\- No, me quedaré aquí.

\- ¿Estas seguro? No hay nadie en la casa... Más que tú y ... Lincoln. - el tono del mayor era un poco cortado.

\- Tranquilo, puedo manejarlo. - contestó el menor con una sonrisa, cosa qué no tranquilizó del todo a Loki, pero decidio respetar la decisión de su hermano.

\- Esta bien, nos vemos. - Loki salió de la casa...

En ese instante, de la cocina salió Lincoln, el otro Lincoln, quien llevaba en la mano un emparedado.

Leif nisiquiera se molesto en verlo, pero si percibió el aroma de aquel alimento, cosa que hizo que su estómago rujiera, algo qué Lincoln había escuchado a la perfección.

\- Oye... Leif. - habló el peli blanco.

\- ¿Qué? - respondió el niño a secas.

\- Si tienes hambre... Yo... Ehhh... Puedo prepararte algo, sólo si tu quieres. - decía el chico un poco nervioso.

Leif lo miro a los ojos, y por un momento, ese chico parecía ser otra persona.

\- Me gustaría un emparedado como el tuyo. - contestó el menor con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bueno, este ya lo mordi, pero enseguida te preparo otro. Espera aquí. - el joven salió corriendo de regreso a la cocina.

Leif, sacó de su bolsa el reloj qué Lincoln le había dado antes de irse y empezó a reír en voz baja...

Esto será divertido.

El niño corrió detrás de su hermano. Dejando el aparato en el sillón.

Las cosas ya no serán las mismas... Y eso... Eso será divertido...

\- Decía un chico rubio que se encontraba parado afuera de la casa de la familia Loud.

Será divertido.

...

Bueno amigos...

Este es El final de la historia.

Quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por apoyar y seguir este "pequeño cuento" durante todos estos meses.

Créanme que sin eso esta historia se habría quedado en sólo 6 capítulos.

Espero que les haya gustado este final, yo en lo personal, me divertí escribiendo El encuentro de los dos Lincoln's.

Esperen pronto un pequeño epílogo.

Bueno, creo que ya No tengo más palabras...

No es una despedida, aún hay otra historia por contar.

Gracias por todo.

Nos vemos.


	17. Epílogo

Un día soleado afuera de la casa Loud ...

Uno como cualquier otro...

La casa estaba vacía casi en su totalidad, todos tenían cosas qué hacer...

Todos, menos dos chicos qué se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles de dicha casa.

Uno, un pequeño niño de 6 años, de cabello rubio, gorra roja, y un overol azul. El otro, un chico de 11 años, pecoso de cabello blanco y camisa naranja.

Ambos habían cometido ciertas equivocaciones; unas peores que otras; pero trataban de redimirse, cada quién a su manera.

\- Estoy aburrido - decía el chico de pelo blanco.

\- Yo también.

\- Sabes, ahora mismo me gustaría un helado, como los qué están en el congelador.

\- No voy a traerte nada.

\- ¿como lo supiste?

\- Tendré 6 años, pero no soy tonto, además, te conozco bien, eres mi hermano.

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquella aventura dimensional y durante ese tiempo, la relación entre ambos niños había cambiado bastante, era obvio que no era la mejor, pero ambos se propusieron a intentarlo.

\- Bueno, yo iré por uno.

\- Yo también quiero uno.

\- ¿Ahh si?, pues tus pies no están rotos.

Lincoln fue directo a la casa riendo a modo de triunfo, dejando a Leif haciendo un pequeño puchero, un poco molesto por esa respuesta.

A mitad de camino, el peli blanco se detuvo a mirar su hogar, en específico, el lugar donde todos tenían colocadas sus marcas... Casi todos.

Después de su encuentro con su "otro yo", Lincoln tenía mucho en qué pensar... Sobre todo después de esas palabras:

"Si continúas viviendo así, te perderás de las cosas buenas de vivir en una familia numerosa, no es fácil, eso lo se muy bien, pero al final de todo... No hay nada mejor que tener a una familia qué puedas amar.

Pero tomalo como un consejo... Vive tu vida como tu quieras, pero mínimo, respeta tu único hogar"

Disculparse con Ronnie Anne no fue sencillo, pero pudo manejarlo.

Clyde... A pesar de qué este último había aceptado sus disculpas, era obvio qué jamás serían buenos amigos... Quizás, sólo conocidos.

Su familia aceptó sus disculpas, pero la confianza no era algo qué se obtuviera de la noche a la mañana...

Ahora, sólo restaba perldirle perdón a alguien más.

\- Hola, bueno... Yo soy Lincoln, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes. Sólo... Quería darte las gracias. Por darme un hogar, un lugar a donde ir cuando ya no tengo a donde.

Escucha, lo qué dije antes, sobre qué eras una pocilga... No era verdad, si, necesitas una pintada y eso, pero eres una gran casa y estoy feliz de que así sea...

Dios... Le estoy hablando a una casa, ahora si me volví loco.

Es más, déjame mostrartelo.

Pasada una hora, el chico regreso a donde estaba su hermano menor, a quien sólo le lanzó un pequeño paquete.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Helado

\- Ja, y

¿ y para esto tardaste medio año?.- se burlaba el rubio.

\- Vaya, uno que quiere ser amable y sólo se burlan, que tontería.

Leif empezó a abrir su paquete, pero había algo extraño, parecía tener un poco de pintura.

Al principio, el niño piensa que era una broma pesada, pero luego, mira la mano de su hermano, la cual estaba cubierta de la misma pintura...

Pintura color naranja.

En el rostro del niño se dibujó una leve pero muy feliz sonrisa, seguida de un susurro.

\- Gracias Lincoln.

\- De nada, espero que te guste, es de chocolate.

\- Gracias... Y gracias también por el helado.

Lincoln había entendido la indirecta, a lo que símplemente sonrió...

No fue nada...

Nada de Nada.

Fin.

...

Ahora si, este es el final...

Gracias por leer y nos vemos...

Cuando haya "Calma y Caos" ;)


End file.
